Ne s'aimer que la nuit
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: Jimlock UA - Sherlock a 24 ans, il travaille depuis peu en collaboration avec la police, et le jour du nouvel an, traîné de force par Mycroft dans une boite Gay, il est troublé pour la première fois par un jeune strip-teaseur à l'allure particulière... Le lendemain, sur une scène de crime, une pomme rouge, croquée, attire son attention... Sujets sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic Jimlock UA dans le thème de " et si Sherlock et Moriarty s'étaient rencontrés bien avant ? " partant de ma théorie, que j'utilise dans toutes mes fics Sheriarty et Jimlock ( Sheriarty étant celles à l'époque actuelle de la série et Jimlock, celles où ils étaient jeunes ) selon laquelle Jim connaissait Sherlock bien avant que celui-ci ne le connaisse, c'est à dire en tant que criminel, dans la série. J'ai une vision particulière et très personnel du personnage de Moriarty que je vous invite à découvrir par vous même. **

**Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, et je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire, mais en revanche ces idées, cette analyse, toute cette histoire est mienne du début à la fin.**

**La musique que j'utilise dans ce chapitre est celle de Mea Culpa d'Enigma.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Sherlock adorait les idées de Mycroft. Géniales, vraiment.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de passer la soirée du nouvel an dans une boite de strip-tease gay. Et il avait été bien obligé d'accepter !

Alors, il restait là, assis, jambes et bras croisés, le regard fixé dans le vide et les lèvres serrées, au milieu du vacarme ambiant insupportable, des conversations grossières des « amis » de Mycroft et des avances des jeunes strip-teaseurs ridiculement déguisés.

Ridicule, lui répétait une petite voix dans sa tête. Absolument, totalement, _parfaitement_, ridicule ! Mycroft, assis à côté de lui, posa une main sur sa cuisse et Sherlock tressailli violemment.

\- Déride-toi, Sherly ! Lui glissa-t-il dans un sourire hypocrite, ses yeux ne paraissant pas pouvoir se décrocher un seul instant des corps musclés et luisant qui les entouraient. Profite un peu !

Sherlock émit un bref soufflement nasal qui décrivait assez bien l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement, s'écartant de façon à ce que la main de Mycroft ne soit plus en contact avec sa cuisse.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs interminables minutes durant lesquelles il avait dû épuiser toutes ses réserves de patientes et il allait se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie, respirer l'air frais et silencieux du paisible Londres nocturne lorsque…

Les lumières agressives s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, la musique criarde se fracassa contre les murs dans un silence brutal troublé seulement par quelques chuchotements excités. L'ambiance changea immédiatement.

A peine levé de son fauteuil, le corps figé dans son élan inachevé, Sherlock se rassit lentement, sans bruit. La seule source de lumière, et encore, une lumière tamisée, provenait de la scène et étrangement, lui aussi s'était mis à la fixer sans parvenir à en détacher son regard. Une musique tout en contraste avec les précédentes s'éleva alors, une musique lente, inquiétante, aux accents de musique classique, cathare, orientale, ou peut-être tout ça à la fois, que venait rythmer un battement régulier. Une silhouette apparue alors sur la scène. La silhouette imprécise d'un jeune homme qui détonnait considérablement des autres strip-teaseur de la boite, dont le corps svelte discrètement musclé laissait à peine deviner, sous un tee-shirt gris très fin et court, trop large pour lui, ses formes androgynes. L'encolure échancrée dénudait une de ses épaules pâle et dans l'éclairage, on ne voyait qu'elle. Son simple pantalon noir, descendant sur ses hanches pour laisser voir le bas de son ventre et son nombril, se noyait dans l'obscurité, tout comme son visage caché sous l'ombre d'un grand chapeau sombre.

D'une démarche très lente, sinueuse, animale, presque dangereuse, il se mut jusqu'au centre de la scène où la barre ne semblait attendre plus que lui et il posa délicatement une main, puis l'autre, sur le fer glacé. Ses doigts commencèrent à l'effleurer, le découvrant, le caressant, de plus en plus téméraires.

Soudain il se retourna d'un seul élan précis, son dos, ses fesses, pressés contre la barre, le corps tendu dans un élégant déhanchement, ses mains à présent fermement agrippées. Il montait, descendait, dans la claire obscurité de la scène.

Sinueux comme le serpent, sensuel comme le chat, ange descendu des enfers, il se mit à danser. Son chapeau chu sur le sol, dévoilant la peau blanche de sa gorge déployée, le dessin parfait de sa mâchoire, les traits fins de son visage incroyablement jeune pour être ici, sur cette scène.

\- Ferme la bouche, Sherly, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche, souffla soudain une voix moqueuse à son oreille et Sherlock sursauta.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était assis sur l'extrême rebord de son siège, tout le corps tendu vers l'avant et la bouche effectivement grande ouverte. Il lança un regard courroucé à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur la scène. Le jeune strip-teaseur ne semblait pas seulement en train de danser. Il était réellement en transe. Ses mouvements précis, suggestifs, assumés des bouts des doigts jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Son corps dessinait des arabesques de danse orientale tandis qu'il faisait glisser son tee-shirt sur sa poitrine, ses ongles caressant au passage la peau dénudée de son ventre. Soudain, il le fit passer par-dessus lui pour le jeter au sol et se retourna d'un seul coup, dévoilant son dos nu et pâle à la salle en haleine. Relevées par ses coudes tirés vers l'arrière, ses omoplates saillaient.

\- Hummm… il est pas mal, hein, lâcha son frère à côté de lui d'un ton anodin, un demi-sourire fier insoutenable sur les lèvres.

Sherlock se renfrogna au fond de son fauteuil, bras et jambes étroitement croisées, menton baissé, les yeux cependant fixés sur les mains insolentes qui s'égaraient à la ceinture du pantalon, faisant mine de le baisser et y renonçant à la dernière seconde, faisant monter la tension de la salle et déclenchant quelques exclamations déçues parmi les spectateurs.

\- Tu es bien mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, non ? répliqua-t-il avec une véhémence suspecte, je suis insensible, _Mycky_, tu te souviens ?

Bien que le surnom que lui donnait leur mère lui ait de toute évidence fortement déplu au milieu de tous ses _amis_, Mycroft lui lança un regard railleur.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, lâcha-t-il enfin d'un air très détaché, sourcils haussés, à en croire la dilatation de tes prunelles. Même pas besoin de prendre ton pouls. Quant à ton entrejambe… Je me passerais de vérifier.

Il éclata d'un petit rire parfaitement insupportable.

\- Ce strip-teaseur fait de l'effet à mon frère ! S'écria-t-il à la cantonade, rappelle-moi d'aller le remercier, il doit être vraiment particulier pour…

\- Ferme-là, Mycroft ! Le coupa Sherlock, à deux doigts d'exploser.

La fureur et la honte l'envahissaient. Les sons autour de lui s'évanouirent, pour amplifier ceux de la scène dont l'image lui sembla soudain se dilater, s'agrandir devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme leur faisait face à présent, dos cambré, la barre, à laquelle ses mains s'agrippaient, au-dessus de lui, entre les jambes. Et son bassin dessinait des ondulations lascives d'une lenteur extrême de l'avant vers l'arrière tandis que de sa gorge déployée d'échappaient des gémissements rauques et suaves qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Que ce soit joué ou non, il s'offrait dans toute la splendeur indécente de l'orgasme et Sherlock frissonna de tout son être. Pour la première fois de sa vie, à 24 ans, il sentit quelque chose comme un feu à la fois moite et électrique enflammer… la zone entre ses jambes, jusque-là totalement insensible. Il serra un peu plus les jambes et se redressa tandis que son corps entier se mettait à trembler, de peur, de nervosité, d'excitation et de fureur, tout ça mélangé, et ces foutus gémissements qui montaient, montaient, jusqu'à devenir des cris qui emplissaient ses oreilles et… Il se leva brusquement et s'enfuit vers la sortie. Il ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois arrivée dans la rue, grelottant de tous ses membres, il en avait le vertige. Il se soutint contre un mur et les yeux fermés, se força à prendre de grandes inspirations.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette idée absurde de Mycroft, tu te mets à délirer, Sherlock !_

Mais en avançant dans la rue, incertain, pour aller se calfeutrer au 221 b Baker Street, quelque chose en lui savait que c'était faux. Car qu'il le veuille ou non, ce jeune homme, ce soir, sur cette scène, avait éveillé en lui une sensation inconnue, une sensation effrayante et dangereuse et… Et la vision - ses hanches, la barre, sa gorge, son cou, ses mains, sa bouche grande ouverte figée dans un cri qui restait bloqué à l'intérieur de lui dans une tension soudaine - lui apparut en flash. Les sons le hantèrent tout le long du trajet, litanie obscène et délicieuse qui le poursuivit jusque dans son sommeil.

Dans la journée du lendemain, alors qu'il était plongé dans une expérience chimique concernant la composition des larmes et le processus qui les amenait à couler, il reçut un appel de Lestrade, le jeune officier qui l'avait aidé à devenir officieusement leur détective privé bien que cela soit interdit par la loi et qu'en fin de compte, comme c'était plutôt lui qui leur rendait service que l'inverse, on aurait plutôt dû le remercier donc il estimait ne rien devoir à personne. Un homme avait été retrouvé mort dans un bâtiment désaffecté – servant parfois de refuge pour les junkies, Sherlock en savait quelque chose – et il était prié de se rendre immédiatement sur les lieux. Abandonnant immédiatement son microscope, Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds et se rua hors de l'appartement sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte à clé – après tout, Madame Hudson s'en chargerait.

Ca faisait un an – ou peut-être deux ? – qu'il vivait seul à Baker Street, depuis qu'il avait officiellement arrêté ses études – qu'il suivait déjà seulement quand ça l'intéressait – pour travailler avec la police et parallèlement, se préparer au métier de détective consultant qu'il projetait depuis longtemps.

Très peu de gens, mis à part les junkies, devaient passer par ici. Et encore, ça devait faire longtemps qu'ils avaient changé de planque à en juger par l'état des lieux. La victime était un homme d'environ 50 ans, de classe moyenne voire en dessous vu son état général et la qualité de ses vêtements. Il était allongé sur le dos, figé dans la position de l'étoile, les yeux fixes balayant le sol. Sherlock l'examina, examina les lieux mais ce qu'il put déduire ne lui servit pas à grand-chose. La cause de la mort ? Aucune lésion apparente, aucune trace de coup. Peut-être un empoisonnement. La raison de sa présence ici ? Le lieu étant vide et isolé, l'homme souhaitait de toute évidence ne pas être vu. Un meurtre ? Le meurtrier aurait amené le corps ici à l'abri des regards ? Non, il y avait des traces de boue sous et sur ses chaussures, donc il était vivant en traversant la porte. Il aurait pu rejoindre le meurtrier ici en ne soupçonnant rien, donc c'était soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, soit une personne de qui il attendait quelque chose d'assez important pour prendre le risque. Une prostituée ? Hum, les prostitués ont elles-mêmes bien trop peur pour s'isoler dans des endroits pareils. Un suicide ? Possible… quoi qu'un homme dont personne n'a signalé la disparition et qui vivait, de toute évidence, seul, n'aurait pas besoin de s'isoler dans un endroit aussi glauque pour se finir. Overdose ? Peu probable, ça laisse des traces.

Sherlock allait changer de pièce pour voir s'il pouvait y trouver d'autres indices, quand son regard heurta au hasard, dans un coin de la pièce où étaient entreposés des sacs d'ordures éventrés – œuvre des chats errants – une pomme rouge sang échouée là, ordure anodine, comme si elle avait dégringolée elle aussi, parmi les canettes de bière défoncées, les éclats de verre et les détritus ménagers. Sourcils froncés, Sherlock s'approcha et la prit entre ses mains gantées. En la tournant, il découvrit l'unique morsure déchirant en un cercle presque parfait la peau écarlate, découvrant la chair noircie, autrefois blanche. Instinct ou observation redoutable ? Sherlock étant Sherlock – même à cet âge-là – sut immédiatement qu'elle avait un lien avec la scène de crime. On l'avait mis là comme un détail caché d'un manuel de jeu pour enfant, _trouver l'intrus_, bien caché parmi ses semblables, dans les ordures. Cette pomme si rouge dans cet univers noirâtre semblait luire comme un défi ou une invitation. Et ses lèvres esquissèrent un demi-sourire.

On avait transporté le corps de l'homme à la morgue et depuis le début de l'enquête Sherlock semblait avoir élu domicile dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital. L'ADN de la salive incrusté dans la pomme correspondait à celui de la victime. Si Scotland Yard avait ri de lui lorsqu'il leur avait fait part de l'évidence d'un meurtre par empoisonnement – ce qui l'avait vexé profondément – il passait ses journées entières face au microscope et au tube à essais, cherchant inlassablement la moindre trace de poisons, dans la pomme et puis le cadavre, avec la ferme intention de prouver qu'il avait raison, puisque Scotland Yard ne prenait pas au sérieux l'importance pourtant capitale de la présence d'une pomme rouge, comme dans le conte de Grimm, sur une scène de crime. Mais rien, _rien_, toujours rien ! C'était la première fois que quelque chose lui résistait, et il n'appréciait absolument pas. Après une énième tentative échouée, il fit valdinguer d'un seul geste microscope, tube à essais et échantillons sur le carrelage dans un long cri de rage presque bestial – il faut dire qu'il s'était peu reposé ces dernières 24 ou 48 heures, se nourrissant exclusivement de café fortement sucré et d'amphétamines – et saisissant son manteau, il prit la porte de sortie, sans se soucier des petits cris aigus sévères et terrifiés de la fille travaillant comme stagiaire à la morgue et qu'il avait dû séduire pour y avoir le pass d'entrée. C'était sans doute bien plus qu'une « fille », une jeune femme de son âge, mais ses tenues vestimentaires et ses airs d'adolescentes la faisaient paraitre plus jeune, et de toute façon Sherlock en avait cure. Se considérait-il lui-même comme un « jeune homme » ? Peu probable, en vérité. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et ne ralentit ses grandes enjambées qu'une fois parvenu à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Là l'accueillit la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'automne tirant vers l'hiver sous un ciel noir d'encre éclaircie par les lumières de Londres. Il tira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il avait allumée en chemin en dépit des protestations sur son passage, ses yeux bleu perçants fouillant l'effervescence du centre-ville tel ceux qu'un hibou en colère comme s'il espérait y trouver la réponse à ses questions. Toujours trop de bruit et trop de monde, et ce soir-là, rattrapé par son impuissance, il eut comme un léger frisson à l'âme en voyant cette foule éparse et variée de visiteurs nocturnes, insouciants et sots, mais heureux dans leur ignorance. Et en aspirant ses bouffées de cocaïne, seul comme un génie fou, il se surprit à les envier. Cette pensée lui traversa la tête et bien qu'il l'a balaya aussitôt d'une auto-réplique arrogante, la fragilité incertaine demeura là, aux coins papillotants de ses paupières, que ne parvenait pas à durcir le froncement sévère de ses épais sourcils. Il consulta sa montre : bientôt minuit. Très bien, si les recherches scientifiques ne donnaient rien, il chercherait ailleurs. Il se promena d'un pas rapide à travers la ville, prenant quelques détours pour mettre plus de temps à rentrer à Baker Street et avoir ainsi plus de temps pour réfléchir. Pomme rouge, meurtre par empoisonnement : blanche-neige… Le lien était évident. Ce n'était pas un suicide, fut-il par empoisonnement. Ce n'était pas le profil de la victime – Robert Sayers, 54 ans, vigile en grande surface. C'était un homme très simple extrêmement seul et sans histoire, au casier judiciaire vide. S'il avait voulu se tuer, il aurait pris un flingue, et n'aurait pas perdu son temps à chercher un poison indétectable pour le mettre dans une pomme et ainsi faire croire à un meurtre. Mais ni ses recherches ni celles de la police scientifiques n'avaient apporté la moindre preuve ni pu détecter la présence de l'assassin potentiel sur les lieux du crime.

Blanche-Neige comme la plupart des contes se déroulait au Moyen-âge. Devait-il chercher un poison médiéval ? Un poison dont les sorcières se seraient servies… Si l'assassin avait pris le temps de faire cette mise en scène, ce devait être quelqu'un de joueur, quelqu'un qui de toute évidence aimait les contes jusqu'à vouloir les rendre réels. Quelqu'un d'assez patient et intelligent pour trouver un poison indétectable, mettre tout en œuvre pour que personne ne puisse retrouver sa trace mais à la fois, laisser l'arme du crime sur les lieux – oui oui, il s'agit bien de la pomme. Laisser une pomme rouge sur les lieux d'un crime, c'est comme mettre un écriteau avec marqué « C'est un empoisonnement ! » en lettres fluorescentes, ce qui révélait d'une certaine folie. Mais ce que Sherlock trouvait encore plus fou, c'est que cet individu parvenait à le contrer, réveillant en lui un intérêt certain. Le seul hic dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne voyait absolument pas le lien entre la pomme rouge, sensée empoisonner Blanche-Neige, et la victime. Il voyait deux choix : soit il parcourrait les vieux livres des poisons au Moyen-Age, d'herboristerie, de contes et de sorcellerie, à la recherche du fameux poison – ce qu'il avait déjà commencé, vous vous en doutez bien - soit il fouillait dans la vie ennuyante de cet homme pour trouver quelques indices. Peut-être mettrait-il Lestrade sur le coup… il n'était pas trop mal, en chien d'arrêt. Il y songeait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant le 221b. Il leva la main dans un soupir pour ouvrir la porte, quand… il n'en avait pas envie, et cette évidence le percuta comme un coup de vent glacé vous parcourant l'échine. Il ferma les yeux, et dans l'état d'épuisement nerveux où il se trouvait, l'image du jeune strip-teaseur s'imposa à lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et laissant retomber sa main, il fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les rues assombries par la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait plus de monde devant la boite de nuit qu'il y en avait eu en ville, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Des groupes entiers d'hommes de tout âge – et plus ou moins fréquentables, le plus souvent moins mais aux yeux de Sherlock, personne ne méritait vraiment de l'être - se massaient devant l'entrée. Il demeura un moment dans l'ombre, les mains dans les poches, immobile, à scruter les lieux et à voir la foule se dissiper. Puis il s'avança, de sa démarche altière habituelle, avec son long manteau flottant derrière lui tel la cape de Batman dans la nuit. Il inspira un grand coup, se préparant à affronter le bruit – qu'il entendait déjà bien trop, la foule grossière, l'ambiance sexuelle effervescente, les avances indécentes, impudiques… il fallait vraiment que ce jeune homme l'obsède et qu'il soit vraiment atteint par le manque de nourriture et de sommeil pour retourner en ce lieu particulièrement détestable. Il avait un pied posé sur le perron de la porte, son argent en main, prêt à entrer quand une voix claire, efféminée, le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Il y a peu de gars dans ton genre par ici...

Il se figea, puis remit son pied à sa place et un peu raide, se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé. Un long frisson courut le long de son dos mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et ses yeux s'amincirent en deux lignes fines. Dans ses poches, ses mains moites se crispèrent sur la doublure de son manteau. Un courant d'air brûlant, puis glacé, le parcouru tout entier. Mais il demeura plus immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

Il était là, à demi dans l'ombre, adossé au mur dans une position nonchalante, décontractée, la main droite dans la poche de son pantalon noir légèrement trop large qui tombait paresseusement sur ses hanches, une de ses jambes croisée par-dessus l'autre, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le regard noir brillant posé sur lui, un léger sourire traînant sur ses lèvres comme un vague souvenir. Il le quitta des yeux pour apporter doucement à ses lèvres la cigarette glissée entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche puis recracha lentement la fumée qui s'évapora dans l'air glacé. Sherlock observa sans un mot sa bouche qui s'arrondissait puis reporta son attention sur ses yeux lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau.

\- Et quel est mon… _genre_ ? Demanda-t-il enfin d'un ton grave et un peu trop arrogant – peut-être pour dissimuler son trouble.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors complètement vers lui, sans lâcher le mur qui sans le poids de son corps s'écroulerait sans doute, vu comme il tenait à s'y appuyer. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient dévorer son visage pâle, deux gouffres sans fond luisant d'un éclat mystérieux et impénétrable, semblant prêt à déverser un flot triste sur ses joues mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avait quelque chose de tentateur, presque diabolique, et terriblement simple à la fois. Son regard descendit vers ses pieds pour le parcourir de bas en haut, et il sembla à Sherlock le sentir sur sa peau à travers le tissus tant il prenait un malin plaisir dans la lenteur excessive de son observation. Mais il le supporta sans déglutir, sans esquisser le moindre tressaillement, et soutint son regard sans ciller lorsqu'il le dévisagea.

\- Le genre de type un peu bourge et de la vieille école qui n'est pas habitué à ce type de lieux, c'est peut-être la première fois que tu y viens, ou alors…

La commissure droite de ses lèvres se releva un peu, il le regardait d'en dessous.

\- Ou alors, tu y es déjà venu contre ton gré, et tu y reviens aujourd'hui seul, à la recherche de quelque chose… de quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Malgré l'accent tout à fait anodin de sa voix, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Sherlock le fixa longuement sans rien dire, la bouche étroitement clause. Il observa à son tour le jeune homme, sans parvenir à desceller le moindre indice, ce qui le perturba énormément mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître. Comment avait-t-il seulement fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

\- Je suppose que vous en revanche êtes parfaitement à l'aise en ce genre d'endroit, répliqua-t-il froidement dans un haussement de sourcil, l'insulte planant, muette et palpable, à travers les mots.

Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas. Son sourire s'effaça lentement tandis qu'il continuait à le regarder fixement tout en fumant sa cigarette. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Puis il jeta son mégot à terre, s'humidifiant les lèvres du bout de la langue, le regardant s'écraser sous la semelle de ses baskets noires. Il releva la tête juste à temps, alors qu'il allait le percuter. Malgré leur différence de taille, Sherlock pu sentir son souffle chaud venir caresser ses lèvres et il se tendit imperceptiblement. Plus aucun sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Il le dévisageait intensément.

\- Je suis parfaitement habitué à toute sorte d'endroits et de situations dont tu n'as surement aucune expérience, en effet.

Le ton était froid, et aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, il le contourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Sherlock étouffa une exclamation rageuse. Il venait ici pour le voir et le trouvant de la façon la plus facile qu'il soit – même pas besoin de passer la porte ! – il se comportait encore comme le dernier des cons. Mais il ne renoncerait pas – manquerait plus que ça ! – et rentra à son tour, bien décidé à remettre les choses à leur place, même s'il ignorait un peu ce qu'il venait chercher.

Tant de monde, tant de vacarme, il grimaça et les lèvres serrées, prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger dans la foule, son regard passant au crible chaque corps au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il tomba sur le bar et en désespoir de cause, s'assit sur un tabouret haut, commandant un café du bout des lèvres en observant les lieux, la scène, les tables, la piste. Le serveur lui lança un coup d'œil interloqué, comme s'il se demandait qui c'était, cet hurluberlu qui venait ici seul pour s'asseoir au bar et commander… un café, mais ces banalités échappèrent totalement à Sherlock qui avait pour l'heure d'autre chat à fouetter. Il passa plusieurs heures sur ce fichu tabouret, au milieu des fêtards, des hommes bodybuildés en mini short et torse nus et des strip-teases grossiers, dénués de tout intérêt et de tout charme et même particulièrement désagréables. Les verres de cocktails avaient remplacés le café, mais il tenait à ne pas boire trop pour garder la tête froide. Finalement, écœuré, il tourna le dos à la scène que le jeune homme qu'il était venu chercher et avait finalement subtilement insulté, mais insulté tout de même et qui visiblement vexé, avait déserté, et plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de monnaie. Quelque chose effleura son épaule droite – il se tenait légèrement de trois quarts par rapport au bar – comme si quelqu'un venait de se placer à côté – mais il n y prêt pas grande attention, tout le monde tenant absolument à se tenir compressé les uns sur les autres comme des sardines en boite, ici, et il sortit l'argent de sa poche lorsqu'un bras s'étendit juste devant lui, devançant son geste.

\- Fred, c'est pour moi, fit une voix douce dans son dos et il écarquilla les yeux, figé avec sa monnaie, bouche ouverte, alors que la main blanche et fine venait déposer un billet devant le serveur, qui acquiesça et l'empocha sans rien dire avant de s'éloigner.

Sherlock déglutit et se retourna lentement. _Il_ le dévisageait, debout, accoudé au bar, le sourire décalé, le regard de braise aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Sherlock parvint à esquisser un petit sourire, sans doute un peu tendu, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Merci, fit-il tout bas.

Une commissure des lèvres du jeune homme tressailli légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien, lâcha-t-il enfin, comme s'il hésitait à donner cette réponse-ci.

Il se retourna, dos contre le bar, son regard errant sur la scène, et Sherlock le regardait, muet, insondable.

\- Tu es revenu pour moi et tu as passé tout ce temps à m'attendre ?

Troublé, Sherlock battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de répondre simplement, d'un ton presque interrogateur:

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire en baissant la tête, puis il leva le visage vers lui, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Il est trois heures et demi, je finis à quatre heure. Tu veux que j'y aille ?

\- Hein, où ça ? S'empressa de demander Sherlock, adorablement perdu entre ses émotions et la conversation.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leur visage fussent à deux doigts de se toucher et son corps, si près du sien…

\- Sur scène, bien sûr.

Alors, Sherlock ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda ailleurs un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, puis fronça les sourcils et le regarda de nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il très honnêtement. Tu en as envie, toi ?

Ce fut au tour de l'autre d'être troublé. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se recula, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Si tu en as envie et que je sais que tu me regardes, alors j'en aurais envie, parce que ce sera pour toi.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, bouche entrouverte, ses yeux bleus glacier le transperçant comme pour lire au fond de son âme, avec cette même question obsédante « _mais qui es-tu ?_ »

Mais avant même de savoir quoi répondre, il s'entendit dire :

\- Oui, j'en ai envie.

Sherlock se demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'il se passait, tant il se sentait dépassé par les événements, _contrôlé_ par ses émotions et ses sensations et c'était tout à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Tout devenait si irréel que son esprit brouillait les donnes et ce fut seulement lorsque le jeune homme descendit de scène sous les applaudissements qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il fendit la foule des spectateurs pour arriver jusqu'à lui, s'esquivant, serpent tentateur et inaccessible, aux avances des hommes de tous âges qui venaient l'aborder – ce que Sherlock surveilla avec une attention toute particulière. Lorsqu'il vint se planter devant lui, il ne sut de quelle manière le regarder, tant son corps vibrait encore des images – et des sons - auxquelles il venait d'assister. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre qu'il était ici comme une sorte de star et que bons nombres des habitués présent devaient le draguer tous les soirs, et peut-être même... il avait beau ne pas être habitué à ce genre d'endroit, il savait très bien comment ça finissait, une partie de jambes en l'air dans les loges, une gâterie en échange de quelques billets supplémentaires... cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il trouva enfin la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui faisait face, à distance respectable cependant, avec cet éternel sourire ponctuée d'une lueur dans les yeux qui semblait contenir bien plus que ce qu'il ne disait.

\- Attend moi dehors, je vais chercher mes affaires, lui intima-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Sherlock ne se pencha même pas sur le caractère particulièrement suspect que prenaient les choses. Il obéit sans la moindre protestation, traversa la salle à pas rapides, récupéra son manteau et put enfin regagner l'air frais de la nuit qui tirait vers sa fin. Il s'éloigna un peu de l'entrée, du bruit, des gens, pour attendre de l'autre côté de la rue, au calme. Il tira une cigarette et se mit à arpenter le trottoir de long en large, se repassant les événements de la soirée pour parvenir à retrouver ses esprits, à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de telles sensations, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Personne ne l'atteignait, et il t'atteignait personne, et ça allait très bien comme ça. Ou peut-être que c'est ce qu'il aimerait croire… mais vivre seul au milieu des gens, ne compter pour personne et n'avoir personne à aimer, au bout d'un moment, ça fait mal. Ca fait mal dès les premiers instants, en fait. Ca fait mal d'être seul quand les autres ne le sont jamais, d'être traité de _freak_, d'être juste un mec bizarre, arrogant et solitaire qui n'existe que dans les moqueries. Et malgré toute son insensibilité à bien nombre de choses, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas totalement. Sa sensibilité était juste différente des autres, à un niveau que personne jusque-là n'avait su atteindre, et lui, ce garçon, y arrivait sans le vouloir…

\- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, _beau gosse_.

Il sursauta et se retourna. Le jeune homme se tenait là, debout devant lui. Il avait enfilé un vieux gilet-sweat gris taupe un peu trop large pour lui.

\- Hein, quoi ?

Encore une fois, il était arrivé comme ça, sans qu'il ne le voit arriver – que les autres ne le voient pas arriver, c'était une chose, mais que _lui_ ne le voit pas venir, c'en était une autre !

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu, constata-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait comme une accusation.

Pour une raison qu'il ne put identifier, il vit le visage du jeune homme, quelques instants, s'assombrir comme un masque qui tombe. Son regard devint étrange, comme avalé par les ombres.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Et sa voix avait ce petit quelque chose de brisé, le même accent blessé que prenait son cœur lorsque lui-même se voyait obligé de parler de certaines choses. De son frère, par exemple. Mais ne comprenait pas – absolument pas – en quoi le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu arriver pouvait… ne pas comprendre. C'était une première, ça. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils, et l'étrange garçon lui adressa un sourire triste avant de commencer à marcher. Les mains dans les poches, Sherlock le suivit. Deux personnes normales seraient sans doute rentrées chez elles, se seraient demandé où elles habitaient, mais ils ne le firent pas. Ils commencèrent à errer dans les rues en silence, au hasard de leurs pas. Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait préoccupé et n'avait descellé les lèvres depuis la sortie de la boite. Il avançait, regard dans le vague, dos un peu vouté et mains dans les poches, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il enfin pour briser le silence.

Il leva alors le visage vers lui, de demi dans l'ombre, et ses yeux luisaient sous l'éclat des réverbères.

\- Jim, murmura-t-il.

_Jim…_ Sherlock se répéta ce nom pour lui-même. On entendait le son de leurs pas dans les flaques sur le goudron.

\- Et quel âge as-tu, Jim ?

Un silence passa comme une hésitation avant que ce dernier ne se décide à répondre.

\- 19 ans.

Il lâcha ça comme si ça lui faisait mal lui-même de se le rappeler, et ses lèvres firent la moue. Désormais véritablement intrigué – au point qu'il en avait oublié l'enquête qui le torturait depuis plusieurs jours – Sherlock l'étudiait, sans trouver aucune indication, aucun semblant de réponse ni le moindre indice. _Il ne parvenait pas à lire en lui._

\- Où habites-tu ? Je peux te raccompagner.

Cette gentillesse ne lui ressemblait pas, et étrangement, Jim sembla d'accord avec lui parce qu'il s'arrêta en se tournant vers lui dans un éclat de rire.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, chéri, tu ne sauras rien d'autre de moi.

De nouveau, il était redevenu le séducteur de la boite de nuit. Il s'approcha d'une démarche lente et féline, le couvant de son regard de braise et Sherlock recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui.

\- Mais en revanche…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle qui lui chatouillait le visage et le cou, et le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock s'accéléra. Jim s'approcha encore, il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, à peine. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses lèvres. Il aurait dû être effrayé, et il l'était d'ailleurs mais… quelque chose clochait. _Il en avait envie._ Il en avait envie il avait envie… son entrejambe le brûlait tellement qu'il dû user de toutes sa volonté pour ne pas répondre aux pulsions de son corps et se jeter sur lui. Mais il ne le fit pas.

\- En revanche, murmurèrent les lèvres de Jim tout près des siennes, _si près_, je ne dirai pas non à ça…

Son index vint caresser son bas ventre, sans descendre plus bas, pour remonter le long du nombril, et Sherlock ne put retenir un gémissement. Son premier gémissement de plaisir.

\- Jim… Jim, qu'est-ce que… ? Arrête, je…

\- Chuuuuut.

Et franchissant l'espace ridicule qui les séparait encore, Jim posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Avec une douceur infinie ses lèvres entrouvertes caressèrent les siennes, comme s'imprégnant de leur saveur, de leur texture, de leur odeur. Sherlock ferma les yeux. La langue de Jim vint chatouiller son arc de cupidon, s'attardèrent aux commissures, puis il posa franchement sa bouche mais sans violence, et l'embrassa. Son corps se pressa contre le sien, sa main gauche vint se glisser derrière sa nuque, la droite dans son dos. Sherlock ne répondit pas à son baiser, ne sachant que faire. Mais Jim persévéra assez longtemps, avec tant de douceur et de dextérité, pour qu'il se sente extrêmement frustré lorsque ça s'arrêta. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en redemander, car Jim enfouit son visage dans son cou et le pressa contre lui avec une force insoupçonnée, ses mains en griffes dans son dos. Yeux écarquillés, parfaitement immobile, les bras ballants, Sherlock déglutit, les mots bloqués, muets, dans sa gorge sèche. Puis Jim s'écarta, les yeux plissés dans un sourire d'une incroyable tendresse, et Sherlock fut certain de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Son index frôla sa joue.

\- Au revoir, Sherlock Holmes. A la prochaine fois…

Au même instant il fit volte-face et un courant d'effroi glacé s'abattit sur le jeune détective. Parce jamais il ne lui avait donné son nom, et encore moins son nom de famille... Et il ne put faire autre chose que de regarder la silhouette s'éloigner, engloutie sous la lumière de la lune déclinante.

* * *

C'était dangereux. Dangereux. Ressentir… plaisir. Abaisser ses défenses pour ressentir du plaisir, accepter de s'abandonner, de ne plus contrôler… _Dangereux, dangereux, dangereux,_ lui hurlait son esprit. Sherlock rentra chez lui, ferma la porte à double tour, laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol, divaguant sur place, le souffle incertain, la vision trouble. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible. _Faible._ La voix de Mycroft ricana dans sa tête. _Ressentir est une faiblesse, Sherlock. Une faiblesse !_ Il éclata de rire et ses ongles crissèrent contre le bois. _Regarde-toi, Sherlock, comme tu es ridicule ! Je te l'ai pourtant assez répété, n'est-ce pas, que ressentir était une faiblesse ridicule et encombrante ?_ Son sourire, son ignoble sourire hypocrite, lui donna la nausée, envie de frapper, envie de le… de se… Il crispa les yeux, les mâchoires, tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. _Laisse tomber l'amour, Sherly. Ca ne sert à rien et ça ne fera que te ralentir. Et puis, pour cela, il faut être capable de le faire… Oh, ne me regarde pas avec cet air niais ! Le sexe, Sherlock, le sexe ! Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton domaine, n'est- ce pas ? Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas que mon frère passe pour ridicule, après passer pour stupide tout le reste du temps. _Il hurla. Il hurla à en faire trembler les murs et se faire exploser le cœur. Feuilles, stylo, livres, téléphone, tout valdingua par terre, la colère explosant, dégoulinant, éclaboussant les murs comme les coulées de lave d'un volcan en éruption.

_Ressaisi-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il, la crise de rage passée, le bout des doigts pressés sur ses tempes. _Bloque tes émotions. Fait tourner ta tête. Réfléchi._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

La clarté matinale du jour inondait l'appartement, par les fenêtres ouvertes desquelles passait un vent frais qui baignait intégralement le salon d'une énergie vibrante, pure, presque glacée. Le courant d'air soulevait les rideaux et faisait voler les pages des livres qui bruissaient et claquaient les unes contre les autres, et les feuilles gribouillées de citations et de notes qui décollaient du plancher pour se poser un peu plus loin. Assis par terre, un livre sur les cuisses, jambes repliées et adossé au mur entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine ouverte, Sherlock parcourrait les ouvrages. Il y avait passé la nuit, épluchant chaque page à la recherche d'indices, se plongeant entièrement dans l'enquête. A 9 heures, il reçut une visite de Lestrade. L'officier ouvrit la porte à la volée, aussi discret que d'habitude – à se demander comment il avait obtenu son statut professionnel. Sherlock ne réagit pas, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraire dire quelque chose auquel il ne prêta absolument pas attention, et ne daigna s'intéresser à lui qu'une fois la page de son livre finie. Il posa son bouquin ouvert sur le sol, pour garder la page et dans un soupir leva les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, Lestrade, je vous entendrez rentrer même si j'étais à l'autre bout de cet appartement.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers son paquet de cigarette, sur le bureau, et s'étira en grognant en slalomant entre les livres, les feuilles et les paquets de gâteaux qui jonchaient encore le sol, laissant Lestrade en plan sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ? Vous ne seriez pas là, sinon.

L'officier fit quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, semblant hésiter à poursuivre et Sherlock lui fit face, appuyé contre le bord du bureau, la cigarette en main. Ils échangèrent un regard.

\- Un employé d'une piscine municipale a retrouvé le corps d'un homme ce matin, dans le bassin.

Le policier se gratta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons trouvé une information concernant Robert Sayers. Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider, mais… on sait qu'il était un client régulier du Dark Minight's Club.

Les yeux plissé, Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot, ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de rester là, à fixer Lestrade comme si c'était de sa faute.

Lorsque Sherlock se rendit sur les lieux où avait été retrouvé le corps de l'homme, la police scientifique était déjà sur les lieux, délimitant le territoire, prenant des photos. Il n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha du corps, qui avait été déposé sur le bord de la piscine.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ou plus. A ses vêtements stricts et riches en décalage avec son âge, il avait dû être étudiant en droit et n'avait aucune autre affaire que son téléphone portable dernier cri. Il fallut cependant moins d'une seconde à Sherlock pour réaliser un détail primordial. Ses chaussures avaient été enlevées. Un frisson glacé le parcouru tout entier. Il se releva lentement et demanda du bout des lèvres à Lestrade qui était à côté de lui :

\- … Vous lui avez enlevé ses chaussures… ?

Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi aurions-nous… ?

\- Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez le rapport du légiste et l'identité de la victime, le coupa le jeune détective, et les lèvres serrées, il fit volte-face, abandonnant sur le bord de la piscine un Lestrade stupéfait.

Carl Powers. Que venait faire l'affaire de Carl Powers tant d'année après que celui-ci soit mort – de noyade, selon la police, mais Sherlock savait que c'était faux. Il avait été assassiné, bien que personne ne l'ai cru à l'époque, parce qu'il manquait ses chaussures – et jamais Carl Powers ne se serait défait de ses chaussures. Or, comme par hasard, la première victime était un client du Minight's Club, retrouvé mort le lendemain même où il y avait été, et la seconde – car les meurtres avaient un lien, bien qu'il ne parvienne encore à définir lequel – venait d'être tué, de la même manière que Carl Power, alors qu'il avait passé la nuit de la veille dans cette fameuse boite de nuit… c'était forcément un message, quelque chose qui avait un lien avec lui. Il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque montant les escaliers du 221b, il fut interrompu par madame Hudson qui débarqua dans le hall, un paqué dans les mains.

\- Sherlock ! S'écria-t-elle, et il s'immobilisa dans un soupir à quelques marches du palier.

Elle lui tendit le paquet par-dessus la rampe.

\- Le facteur a laissé ce colis pour vous, Sherlock.

Il s'en saisit et le sifflement soudain à ses oreilles étouffa les propos inutiles de Madame Hudson qui, ne se sachant pas écouté, fini par rentrer dans son appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Sherlock monta les marches à la volée, se précipita vers la cuisine à la recherche d'un couteau et revint vers le paquet, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir. Car il croyait savoir de quoi il s'agissait… et lorsque, dans un carton rectangulaire, les chaussures noires lui apparurent, son cœur se mit à cogner frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique.

Il passa les quelques jours suivant cloîtré dans le laboratoire de la morgue de l'hôpital, à analyser chaque trace, à passer au crible chaque indice. Porté par l'excitation des meurtres, il parvint à démontrer que Robert Sayers avait été empoisonné à la de Belladone – plante dont usaient les femmes à la renaissance comme produit cosmétique, puisque appliqué sur les paupières elle avait pour effet de dilater les pupilles et que les sorcières du Moyen-Age appréciaient particulièrement. Celles-ci s'en servaient notamment comme produit aphrodisiaque ou pour soulager certains maux féminins et lors des sabbats, elles l'utilisaient pour ses propriétés somnifères et hallucinatoires, comme « breuvage d'illusion ».

Lentement, la toile se tissait… Belladone, en Italien « belladona », belle femme, aussi connue sous les noms de dwale (déception) banewort (Fléau), ou herbe du diable. Notion de séduction féminine mais dangereuse, puisqu'à faible dose, elle endort, illusionne ou plonge dans des rêves érotiques mais qu'à forte dose, elle se révèle mortelle.

Sherlock sut immédiatement que le meurtrier était une femme. C'était évident. Et que cette femme avait un lien avec lui. Toutes les victimes étaient des hommes, c'était donc une femme sans doute attachée aux anciennes pratiques païennes et qui devait en vouloir aux hommes, pour une raison encore inconnue… D'après les empreintes de boue retrouvée devant le bâtiment, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70 et portait des chaussures de sport relativement fines.

D'autant plus que si Robert Sayers était un client du Dark Minight's Club, c'est qu'il était gay – refoulé ou non. Avait-elle un lien avec cet homme ? En voulait-elle particulièrement aux hommes qui ne s'intéressaient pas aux femmes… ?

Sherlock leva les yeux de son microscope. _Un lien avec lui._ A l'époque où Carl Powers avait été tué, il était adolescent… Et jamais Sherlock ne s'était intéressé aux femmes – pas plus qu'aux hommes, ceci dit mais… mais ce n'était pas pareil, il n'éprouvait pas à l'égard des hommes la même indifférence hautaine qu'il éprouvait pour les membres du sexe féminin. Se pourrait-il qu'une fille soit tombée amoureuse de lui à cette époque, assez pour tuer un client du Minight's le jour où il s'y rend ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir vu cet homme ! Il s'en serait souvenu, si celui-ci avait tenté de l'approcher de quelques manières que ce soit, non ? En même temps, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas des plus _attentif_ ce soir-là… Sherlock frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant tandis que le souvenir de sa dernière entrevu avec Jim lui revenait en mémoire. Puis il réussi à chasser l'image et essaya de se concentrer sur le second meurtre. Alors qu'il allait regarder dans le microscope, l'image s'imposa de nouveau et il eu un sursaut de recul, en sentant de nouveau le contact sur ses lèvres et... Il poussa un gémissement et se prit le visage entre les mains. _Calme-toi, Sherlock. CALME-TOI !_ Intervint de nouveau la voix dans sa tête. Il s'accouda contre le plan de travail, les doigts pressé sur ses tempes, yeux clos. Les sensations revenaient de nouveaux, et les images, et les sons... « _au revoir, Sherlock Holmes... »_ La caresse sur sa joue. _Cesse d'être stupide et calme-toi ! _

\- Je ne peux pas me calmer ! Hurla-t-il en bondissant de son siège.

Et saisissant rageusement son manteau, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il enquête. Peut-être cette femme venait-elle souvent sur les lieux ? Oui, il fallait qu'il trouve des indices... c'est pour ça qu'il y allait, n'est ce pas, seulement pour ? La mâchoire contractée, il éluda sa question intérieure et accéléra le pas. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, il ne rentra immédiatement dans le Minight's et demeura dans l'ombre, à observer en silence...

* * *

\- Allez quoi, tu peux bien faire un effort... hein ?

Jim adressa un sourire poli aux deux hommes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, dangereusement. Entre deux âges, ils devaient l'un comme l'autre avoir plus de la trentaine, peut-être même approchaient-t-ils de la quarantaine, difficile à déterminer. Ils arboraient un look moderne et dépareillé de jeunes sur le retour. De toute façon, peu importe. _Tous les mêmes. Les mêmes. Les mêmes. _Sa colère se réveilla. Il était sorti pour fumer une cigarette un moment dans le calme, et évidemment, il y avait absence de témoin – donc liberté totale - c'est bien pour cela qu'il venait toujours fumer à cette heure-ci, au beau milieu de la nuit, où l'ambiance commençait à devenir si intense que personne ne sortaient. Une main dans sa poche, il tira sur la cigarette, le regard fixé sur le sol devant lui.

\- Je reprends dans pas longtemps, vous pourrez me voir à ce moment-là, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Un des deux le surveillait à distance, un sourire au coin des lèvres, mais le second ne semblait pas près de le lâcher si facilement. Il sortit un billet de 50 dollars de sa poche, auquel Jim jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de regarder de nouveau le sol.

\- Pour 50 dollars... tu peux bien faire un effort, hum ?

Jim dégluti. La haine, sourde, prête à exploser. Il cligna des yeux, et la cigarette qu'il tenait se mit à trembler légèrement.

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle bas, précis, glacé. Un main effleura sa joue.

\- Pour 50 dollars... on peux bien aller dans un coin d'ombre tous les deux, hum ? 50 dollars... c'est généreux de ma part, non ?

Jim ne répondit pas. Ne le regarda même pas. Parfaitement immobile. Seules ses lèvres remuèrent pour recracher la fumée.

\- Allez... 20 dollars de plus ?

Il ne tiqua pas.

\- 30 ?... 40 dollars ? Ca ferai 80 dollars en tout.

\- Je travaille ici comme danseur, pas comme gigolo. Et je sais compter.

Alors, aussi vif que l'éclair, l'homme lui saisi les poignets et du poids de son corps, le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Parfait ! Je n'aime pas payer pour rien, p'tite pute.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains soulevant son tee shirt en gestes saccadés pour le peloter. Rapidement, l'agresseur trouva le chemin vers la fermeture de son pantalon, que ses mains obscènes entreprirent de défaire. Sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. Jim poussa un gémissement, tandis que la panique et la rage explosaient. Il leva les bras pour le frapper, son genoux près à heurter l'entrejambe de l'homme quand... celui-ci fut soudainement propulsé vers l'arrière. Pétrifié contre le mur, le coeur palpitant, il leva les yeux.

Sherlock agrippa l'homme par le col pour le propulser violemment vers l'arrière. Tournant le dos à Jim et au Minight's, il avança sur la route où l'homme décontenancé titubait sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et Sherlock n'attendit pas que ce fut le cas. Il leva le poing pour l'écraser violemment sur le visage de l'homme qui tomba à terre. Les coups de pieds partirent, violents et implacables.

C'était malsain et irrépressible. _Aucun autre que lui n'avait le droit de le toucher. _Cette évidence palpitait dans chacune de ses cellules, réduisant sa raison et son discernement en miette et métamorphosant ses traits en un masque de rage bestiale. L'homme à ses pieds roulait sur lui même en gémissant de douleur. Il mit un genoux à terre et le saisi par le col, les lèvres retroussée, les dents serrées, le souffle court.

\- Si tu le touches encore, je te tue. JE TE TUE, TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Il le lâcha, et le crâne de l'homme alla heurter l'asphalte. Le temps de se redresser, l'autre homme l'avait déjà rejoint, marmonnant des propos paniqué et incohérents que Sherlock n'entendit même pas. Les poings serrés, il les regarda s'éloigner en courant, l'un soutenant l'autre et beuglant des insultes tout en prenant la fuite. Le visage incliné vers le bas, le regard meurtrier d'un fauve en furie, Sherlock tournait toujours le dos à Jim, les épaules parcourues de frissons nerveux et les poings si serrés que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il entendit enfin bouger derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Le calme revint progressivement et silence derrière lui l'intriguant, il tourna lentement sur lui même. Debout et immobile, Jim regardait dans le vague, muet. Il fronça les sourcils et avança vers lui.

\- Jim ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et Sherlock esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Ce regard noir, insondable, chaotique, le troublait.

\- Ca... Ca va ? Demanda-t-il – c'est ce qu'on fait, dans ces cas-là, se souvint-il de justesse.

Jim hocha vaguement la tête, les paupières clignotantes. Il plongea une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une cigarette, qu'il amena à ses lèvres d'une main tout en cherchant son briquet de l'autre. Sherlock l'observait en silence. Ses mouvements étaient fébriles, nerveux. Ne le trouvant visiblement pas, Jim poussa un juron entre ses dents. Alors calmement Sherlock sortit le sien de sa poche et l'enclenchant, entreprit d'allumer sa cigarette sans cesser de le guetter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais bien vite Jim se détourna pour se placer de profil et le jeune détective avala sa salive, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire en pareille situation ? Le silence s'éternisait et il se racla la gorge pour dire quelque chose mais Jim le devança.

\- Merci, Sherlock.

Il se tourna vers lui, toute trace de tracas disparu de son visage, le sourire aux lèvres, la voix enjouée. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et releva légèrement le menton, frustré de ne pouvoir lire en lui comme il le pouvait avec n'importe qui.

Jim se rapprocha en le dévisageant intensément, puis il jeta sa cigarette à terre.

\- Suis moi, lui intima-t-il en faisant volte face.

Le vigile les laissa passer tous les deux sans discuter dès lors que Jim lui eu glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'entraîna derrière lui et tous deux traversèrent la salle bondée jusqu'à une porte dont l'accès était réservé au personnel. Jim ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois arrivé dans les loges, où il s'écroula sur une chaise dans un long soupir de soulagement tandis que Sherlock refermait silencieusement la porte derrière lui sans le quitter du regard. Il était en train de s'interroger sur la conduite à adopter à présent lorsque le jeune stip-teaseur éclata de rire, la tête entre les mains, accoudé à la table au dessous de la glace. Il se retourna aussitôt pour le dévisager intensément, hilare. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais seuls ses yeux, étrangement brillants, exprimèrent ce qu'il avait en tête. Il s'assit souplement sur la table, les pieds ballants, renversé en arrière sur ses bras.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la soirée ? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Et bien, je... je...

Ses paupières papillonnaient. Le sourire de Jim s'intensifia, presque machiavélique.

\- Approche-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Sherlock le jaugea un moment avant de se décider à avancer jusqu'à se tenir à moins d'un mètre de lui, les mains dans le poches, la posture plus droite que jamais. Jim poussa un petit rire étouffée qui se termina en soupir et inclina la tête sur le côté. Puis il s'assit sur une des chaises, face à la glace, pour se préparer. Tout en Appliquant la crème sur son visage, il proposa d'un ton des plus anodins :

\- Tu devrais enlever ton manteau. Il fait chaud, ici.

Dans son dos, Sherlock le défia du regard et releva le menton, profondément agacé – même s'il ne l'avouerait sous aucun prétexte – d'être ainsi dédaigné. Il s'exécuta sans un mot tandis que Jim entreprenait d'appliquer un trait fin de crayon noir sous ses yeux et saisissant le manteau, il le le fourra sans aucun ménagement sur le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle il se laissant tomber nerveusement, la faisant volontairement crisser contre le carrelage. Jim s'immobilisa dans son geste et dans le miroir, son regard pivota pour se fixer sur lui. Comment aimantées, les pupilles du jeune détective se tournèrent à leur tour. Jim sourit, l'air amusé, comme s'il réprimait un nouveau fou-rire. Il se leva et avança pour se placer derrière lui. Dans la glace devant eux, ils se dévisagèrent. Jim tira une chaise qu'il plaça derrière la sienne, s'y assis à califourchon et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, ses mains tombant sur son torse, innocemment.

\- Tu n'aimes pas quand on ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix prenait un ton grave, presque comme si ses mots devenaient souvenir à l'instant même où il cessait de les prononcer. Ses doigts faisaient mine de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise, frôlant à peine sa peau et le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock s'accéléra.

\- C'est désagréable, hein, de ne pas être remarqué par quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

Cette fois-ci, sa réplique sonna comme une accusation et malgré le trouble qu'il provoquait en lui, Sherlock ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur dans la glace, mais à ce moment précis Jim glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour le caresser du bout des ongles et sa vision devint incertaine. Il l'entendit seulement susurrer :

\- Laisse moi arranger ça...

Et un vertige exquis s'empara de lui tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, d'abord juste un effleurement qu'il sentit frissonner dans son corps entier, puis il se mit à le lécher, très délicatement. Sherlock gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière et luttant contre lui-même pour garder la tête froide, en vain. Les caresses étaient ni délicieuses qu'il en perdait toute raison. Les mains de Jim descendirent vers son ventre, se rapprochant redoutablement, _délicieusement,_ de son entrejambe palpitant de désir en ne faisant qu'effleurer son bas ventre et la naissance de ses cuisses sans jamais l'atteindre. Il en aurait crié – de plaisir comme de frustration – mais ne laissa échapper qu'un râle grave, plaintif et autoritaire. Il grimaça.

\- Jim... grogna-t-il, _arrête._

_Arrête_, ça voulait dire va jusqu'au bout ou retire-toi, mais cesse cette torture. Mais il ne le dit pas. Tout son corps ne désirait plus que cette seule et même caresse à laquelle il lui faisait goûter sans jamais la lui donner. Et s'il ne lui obéissait pas _immédiatement _il allait... il allait... se retourner, le saisir, l'asseoir sur la chaise, se mettre au dessus de lui, plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et... il bondit sur ses pieds, arracha son manteau et fit volte face sans un seul regard pour s'enfuir aussitôt.

Resté seul, Jim sourit, puis ferma les paupières dans un éclat de rire qui prit le goût hystérique, malsain, des larmes.

_C'est désagréable, hein, de ne pas être remarqué par quelqu'un qui te plaît ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il tournait en rond dans son appartement, ne sachant comment calmer le désir inassouvi qui le torturait, palpitant dans son bas ventre pour se répandre dans tous son corps avec une fébrilité ardente. Pas une seule seconde il ne se dit qu'il était simplement en train d'expérimenter ses premières pulsions sexuelles, ce qu'il vivait était _forcément_ beaucoup plus important qu'une banale histoire de sexe. Ce Jim le rendait fou, et l'affaire du meurtre, le désir qui l'habitait et le mystère de ce jeune homme qui connaissait son nom et son prénom, se mêlaient dans son esprit, tournant en boucle, dans tous les sens, et ivre de fatigue, il ne s'endormit finalement que le jour levé, écroulé sur le canapé, tout habillé.

Il ne s'éveilla qu'en début d'après-midi, et ne fut pas plus efficace le reste de la journée. Il filtra les appels de Lestrade qui ne cessait de l'appeler, laissant son téléphone vibrer tout seul, affalé sur le canapé. Les heures passaient sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il se retrouva finalement à grignoter un paquet de biscuit au chocolat en tournant en rond dans la pièce, avant de se rallonger, de rester inerte un moment et de recommencer. Il essayait de réfléchir, de se concentrer sur l'enquête mais l'image de Jim, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps contre le sien, l'assaillaient de nouveau et, de nouveau, la fébrilité s'emparait de lui. Alors, pour y pallier, il vidait les placards. Le soir commençait à tomber et il remplaça les sucreries par de la cocaïne. Dorénavant, il baignait dans une atmosphère tiède et moite de désir, remplie de visions indécentes qui lui procuraient d'étranges sensations, faisant sauter les barrières mentales et exploser le désir – jusque-là plus ou moins nié – qui l'habitait depuis la rencontre de Jim et plus spécialement depuis la veille.

Vautré sur le sol, il alternait périodes de gémissements – ponctués d'halètements graves – et bouffées de frustration qui le mettait dans des crises de rage violentes. Il déchirait, jetait, balançait, s'acharnait, puis tombait de nouveau dans la cocaïne.

La nuit l'entourait de plus en plus et il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Sa cigarette d'herbe à la main, assis par terre le dos contre le canapé, il réfléchissait. C'est comme cette étrange sensation, je suis sure que vous vous en souvenez, quand plongé dans le sommeil nous vivons une perspective extraordinaire – peut-être pas même imaginé un seul instant dans notre état normal - qui s'enfuit et nous échappe aussitôt nos yeux ouverts. Et alors, dans un état de semi-conscience, nous nous mettons à réfléchir aux moyens de le mettre en œuvre. De le mettre en œuvre _à tous prix. _

C'est dans cet état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Si tant est que le bien et le mal aient un sens – et aient un sens pour Sherlock Holmes – ce n'était en tout cas plus d'actualité. Dans la fumée délirante qui l'entourait, yeux plissés, fixes, tel un fauve qui attend de bondir sur sa proie, il réfléchissait, le désir grouillant en sourdine au fond de lui. Finalement, il se lava, s'habilla, se coiffa, enfila son manteau et son écharpe et impassible, sortit dans la rue – ça commençait à devenir une habitude, de se cloîtrer toute la journée et de sortir à la nuit tombée.

Les boites ouvraient à minuit, celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Mais les danseurs, les serveurs et tout le reste du personnel arrivaient une heure avant, et à onze heures, dans l'ombre, Sherlock attendait. Jim arriva dans les premiers, les autres rentrèrent et il resta dehors, seul, à fumer une cigarette. Sherlock ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps de l'observer, sa silhouette fine, toujours noyé dans des vêtements trop large qui laissait entrevoir son ventre, son épaule, ou alors ses hanches et laissaient deviner, dans ses mouvements amples et suaves, les formes de son corps. Il chantonnait légèrement un air de musique classique, une main dans la poche de son pantalon noir. De profil, il rejetait la tête en arrière pour souffler la fumée, et les yeux de Sherlock se vrillèrent sur sa bouche, son menton, parcoururent la mâchoire pour couler sur la gorge, et enfin, son tee-shirt rouge sang, large, retroussé aux poignets et coupé de façon à ce qu'on voit la forme ronde de son ventre où le creux du nombril dessinait un ovale noir. Il poussa un grognement grave et s'avança dans la lumière, un sourire séducteur aux coins des lèvres.

\- Jim.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle de gorge suave et ses yeux semblaient le dévorer tel un feu glacé. Jim réprima un sursaut et se tourna vers lui d'un trait, sa voix se fracassant dans le silence. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, comme s'il venait de troubler un moment presque sacré de solitude et de paix intérieure. Peut-être était-ce la force qui l'habitait en cet instant et qui le faisait paraître plus grand, plus vieux, plus séduisant et plus dangereux sans doute qui modifiait presque imperceptiblement le regard que Jim lui portait. Ce n'était pas un regard sombre comme celui de la veille, ni séduisant comme le jeune strip-teaseur, non, c'était un autre regard, indéchiffrable et chaotique.

\- Sherlock ?

Puis aussitôt, il se reprit, son corps se détendit et il recommença à fumer en le guettant du coin de l'œil.

\- Je commence à minuit. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer si tôt.

Sherlock le dévisagea droit dans les yeux, intensément.

\- Ca nous laisse donc une heure, lâcha-t-il d'un ton parfaitement anodin.

Jim se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son sourire carnassier, qui finalement gagna la partie. Mais il ne répondit rien, et Sherlock fit volte-face.

\- Suis-moi.

Étrangement, il était persuadé que Jim lui obéirait, et ce fut le cas. Celui-ci prit le temps de jeter sa cigarette au sol et de l'écraser avant de le suivre. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole tout le long du chemin et une fois arrivés à destination, le silence se prolongea d'avantage. Sherlock se tourna vers Jim, tous deux immobiles devant le vieil appartement désaffecté. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Il fixait la bâtisse, le visage plus impassible qu'une statue de marbre et les lèvres étroitement scellées. Dans un état second hanté par une seule et même envie, Sherlock franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée, poussa la vieille porte qui grinça et disparut dans l'obscurité. Jim le guetta jusqu'à ce que l'ombre l'engloutisse, puis l'imita. Dans le silence lugubre, on entendait seulement le souffle de leur respiration et le son de leurs pas qui heurtaient le sol et dont l'écho se répercutait contre les murs délabrés, couvert de tags. Ils montèrent à l'étage, Jim suivant toujours Sherlock dont il n'apercevait que la silhouette imprécise. Enfin, celui-ci franchit le seuil d'une petite pièce, sa main caressant l'ouverture de la porte, tel un fantôme sortit des ténèbres.

Jim s'immobilisa, puis un pas après l'autre avança à son tour, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil, face à Sherlock qui au centre de la pièce, l'observait. Dans la demi obscurité, Jim semblait sourire, légèrement, et son regard avait un certain éclat, peut-être amusé.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? Demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix presque douce.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'amincirent d'avantage.

\- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, Jim.

Jim fit la moue, comme un enfant pervertie par l'enfer tandis que Sherlock s'avançait vers lui à pas lents, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de distance, se dévisageant, et l'immobilité se prolongeait lorsque…

Ce fut seulement lorsque Sherlock, sans prévenir, se jeta sur lui, que Jim comprit en un éclair qu'ils ne parlaient visiblement pas de la même chose.

Le bien, le mal… y a-t-il seulement une limite entre les deux, ou ne sont-ils que des notions irréelles construites de toutes pièces ? Des notions dont chaque individu aurait sa propre clé, sa propre signification, des notions intérieures que nous devons nous-mêmes définir, pour chacun d'entre nous, apprendre à les reconnaître et surtout à les respecter – pour se respecter soi-même.

Il était dans un état second. Un état second régit par un seul et même désir qui, anéantissant tout le reste, le menait à sa guise et faisait de lui son esclave. Mais il ne sentait absolument pas esclave : il se sentait tout puissant. Désir sexuel impérieux que le fait de posséder – de dominer – par la violence accentue d'avantage la jouissance.

Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir si Jim en avait envie ou non : il en avait forcément envie. Il ne mit même pas de mot sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce qu'à partir du moment où c'était lui qui le ressentait, c'était forcément différent, c'était forcément autre chose que « désir sexuel » et « viol ».

Il le saisit par les bras et le plaqua contre le mur, se jeta sur lui, en gestes brusques et violents, son corps pressé contre le sien et le désir douloureux embrasant son bas ventre pour se répandre dans tous ses membres comme des décharges électriques. Il embrassait ses lèvres, son visage, sa gorge, il embrassait avec une ferveur vorace chaque parcelle de peau qu'il apercevait. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt pour presser fortement sa peau. S'il existait autre chose que le sifflement grave qui montait en lui en crescendo, il aurait entendu Jim gémir, l'appeler, il aurait senti ses mains essayant de le repousser, il aurait perçu ses sanglots paniqués. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ca se passa très vite. Et pas un instant il ne se fit la réflexion que peut-être, ce qu'il faisait était mal. Le corps légèrement arqué vers l'avant, frémissant tant à cause de la drogue que du désir qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance et qu'il se sentait tout proche de posséder enfin, il grogna et défit fébrilement la ceinture de son pantalon, puis celui de Jim qui tomba à ses pieds. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble. Tout n'était que taches de couleurs vives, douloureuses, délicieuses, agressives.

Il le retourna sans ménagement, sans prendre le temps de l'allonger à terre. L'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester debout dans cet état ne rendait que plus vive son excitation. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, ni même embrassé personne, ne s'y était jamais intéressé, mais il savait parfaitement comment faire...

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Jim réagit. Il le poussa vers arrière, se retourna d'un trait et se rua sur lui. Faisant preuve d'une force implacable et insoupçonnée – et ne lui donnant l'occasion ni de réaliser ni de riposter – il le bloqua à terre entre ses cuisses serrées et abattit brutalement son poing contre sa joue. La douleur et le choc le firent divaguer pendant quelques instants d'inconsciences et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux...

Jim était encore dans la pièce. Il se redressa sur un coude, encore incertain. Le jeune homme se rhabillait en hâte, fébrile, émettant des sanglots-grognements rapides et essoufflés. Sherlock se releva entièrement, titubant un peu, les mains pressées sur ses tempes, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Jim s'enfuyait.

\- Jim... chuchota-t-il, soudain terrifié.

Il venait de... _Non, non non. _C'était impossible. Il revint brusquement à la réalité et son teint vira au blême. Ce qu'il venait de faire s'appelait un viol. Les yeux exorbités, il recula, comme pour se défaire de la responsabilité de l'acte monstrueux qu'il venait de commettre. Et il fut de nouveau Sherlock. Un enfant sur-intelligent et étrange qui n'a pas appris à ressentir ni à aimer et que le sexe effraye au plus haut point. Il commença à trembler.

\- Jim ! Appela-t-il

Il s'élança à son tour, franchi le seuil, s'accrocha à la rampe dans un dérapage pour dévaler les escaliers. Mais Jim dépassait déjà la porte d'entrée et lorsque lui même atteint le pallier, la silhouette de Jim s'enfonçait au loin dans la nuit comme la forme insaisissable d'un chat dans l'obscurité. Au milieu de la route défoncées, à bout de souffle, il dû renoncer et tomba à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains et tremblants de tous ses membres. Un sanglot s'échappa dans la rue déserte.

Fébrile, il ouvrit la porte de 221b, s'enferma. Hagard, il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit, s'emmitouflant en position fœtale dans la couette. Il ne put s'endormir et resta là, yeux clos, à essayer en vain de chasser les images.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis environ une heure lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Lestrade. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, bien qu'il ne fut pas endormi. Pendant la nuit, il avait migré sur le canapé, mais il avait n'avait pas dormi, seulement sombré dans un état de semi-conscience hanté de cauchemars torturés. Des rideaux fermés passaient un mince rayon de lumière qui indiquait que le jour était bien avancé. Il ne répondit pas et se coucha en fœtus, le regard fixe. Lestrade cogna derechef contre la porte.

\- Sherlock ? Je sais que tu es là. J'ai appelé Molly, tu n'es pas à l'hôpital. Répond !

Sherlock avala sa salive.

\- La porte est ouverte, grogna-t-il en ramenant la couette sous son menton, entièrement enroulé dedans comme en un cocon.

Il entendit Lestrade ouvrir la porte et s'immobiliser sur le seuil, mais il ne tourna pas la tête, ne détourna pas même le regard. L'officier enfin s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança pour s'asseoir sur la table basse, devant lui, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il le dévisageait et Sherlock croisa brièvement son brièvement son regard avant de détourner aussitôt les yeux. Lestrade se redressa légèrement, avec l'air de celui qui ne sait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, il avait de toute évidence quelque chose à dire mais avait changé d'avis en chemin, sans doute en le voyant ainsi.

\- Tu as déjeuné, ce matin, Sherlock ?

La question surgit de façon si bizarre que Sherlock haussa un sourcil en fixant Lestrade d'un air interrogatif.

\- Sérieusement Lestrade ? Tu es venu ici juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

L'agent se redressa, les sourcils froncés dans une expression soucieuse qui ne plus pas du tout à Sherlock, qui se redressa d'un seul coup, toujours enroulé dans la couette. Lestrade le suivit du regard.

\- Non, en effet, je n'étais pas venu pour ça. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas me rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, et je ne travaillerai pas dans ces conditions.

Furieux, Sherlock fit volte face et le fusilla du regard.

\- Alors, c'est ça, le problème, tu ne veux pas travailler avec quelqu'un dans mon état ?! Explosa-t-il et sa voix pris un accent presque hystérique, tu préférerais un détective professionnel, quelqu'un de bien propre sur lui, aimable et efficace, qui respecte toutes les règles que vous imposez !

Un sourire niais sur le visage, il ne le regardait plus, il agitait ses bras dans l'espace sans cesser de parler, incohérent, féroce, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait lâché la couette et se trouvait désormais en slip dans le salon, devant Lestrade.

\- Tu préférerais que je sache toujours tout, que je sois toujours si intelligent et surtout pas moi même, _poli_, comme ils le voulaient tous tellement, poli, gentil et muet, un _garçon modèle_ hein – il cessa de s'agiter et se tourna d'un trait vers Lestrade immobilisé, mâchoire grande ouverte, sur le bord de la table basse - MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS RIDICULE ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT, MYCROFT !

Son hurlement le surprit lui-même. Essoufflé, il se figea, le regard dans le vague, les poings serrés, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses paupières clignèrent, son menton se troubla, il ramassa la couette, fit volte face et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ses talon battant le plancher et la porte claquant violemment derrière lui.

Demeuré seul, Lestrade mit un instant à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, à enregistrer les mots qu'il venait d'entendre – et n'entendrait sans doute plus jamais. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se releva, se mit à arpenter la pièce en regardant autour de lui comme s'il pouvait y trouver les réponses qu'il espérait. Il attendit un peu, de temps de retrouver lui-même son calme. Il avait plus de 10 ans d'écart avec le jeune détective consultant et il le connaissait depuis deux ans seulement, et en ces deux années jamais il ne l'avait vu se confier, ni baisser sa garde, ni montrer la moindre faiblesse. Bien sur, Lestrade se doutait bien qu'il y en avait, qu'il y en avait peut-être même pas mal, de blessures, sous cette carapace d'arrogance et de mépris hautain, mais il n'était pas du genre à aller embêter les gens avec ça et fouiller dans leur par d'ombre pour les obliger à se confier à lui, alors même s'il comprenait les silences de Sherlock, il respectait la distance qu'il mettait – Après tout tout le monde avait ses blessures et en général, les gens savaient parfaitement où le trouver quand ils en avaient besoin. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'y faire et s'habituer à ce rôle de protecteur que les autres décelaient en lui, même lorsqu'il était seul et qu'ils venaient le voir, comme attiré par un aimant, pour prendre de sa force et repartir ensuite sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais avec Sherlock... rah. Ce gamin le fascinait, l'interrogeait, l'agaçait au plus haut point mais... mais malgré tout ça, il avait toujours ressenti une tendresse particulière pour lui. Il y avait une telle douleur latente derrière ses grands airs insensibles que le protecteur qu'il était ne pouvait pas rester de glace. Il le touchait. Et la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister prouvait qu'il avait raison. Il laissa retomber son bras, prit son courage à deux mains et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Sherlock ?

Aucune réponse, bien entendu.

\- Sherlock, est ce que je peux entrer... ?

Il poussa doucement la poignée et laissa la porte s'ouvrir lentement devant lui. Recroquevillé en fœtus sur son lit défait, Sherlock lui tournait le dos, secoué de tremblement. La couette lui recouvrait le bassin et les jambes, seul le haut de son corps et ses pieds étaient découverts. Il s'avança dans la pièce, s'assit précautionneusement sur le bord du lit. Les mains deux pressées devant son visage, il n'émettait pas le moindre bruit mais Lestrade devina qu'il pleurait. Il leva la main et très délicatement, la posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu es loin d'être un idiot, Sherlock, et je ne dis pas ça seulement pour tes facultés intellectuelles. Quant à être ridicule, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé ridicule. Et tu ne l'es pas plus en ce moment même. Il n'y a aucune honte à éprouver des sentiments, à avoir peur, à avoir mal. Il n'y à aucune honte à être humain.

Son pouce calleux le caressa en un geste apaisant. Est ce qu'il le souleva ? Est ce que Sherlock amorça le geste ? Il ne put savoir, mais en un instant, il se retrouva avec le jeune homme contre lui, si frêle, si nu, si fragile, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras dans un mélange de douceur et de force, une main sur le nuque blanche sur laquelle venait s'échouer de sombres mèches bouclées, l'autre au milieu de son dos alors qu'il le sentait, secoué de sanglots muets qui ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Mais je suis là. Je suis là... ça va aller.

Il s'écoula un long moment, où il demeura là, à le tenir simplement, dans toute la force masculine et rassurante dont il était capable, tout simplement présent, répétant des mots rassurants d'une voix douce.

La crise passée, Sherlock s'éloigna de lui-même et Lestrade se leva aussitôt pour ne pas le gêner, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le placard. Il fouilla un instant dans les vêtements pour en sortir un pantalon noir et une chemise confortable et les jeta sur le lit derrière lui.

\- Allez, enfile ça, je t'emmène déjeuner.

Et il sortit de la chambre pour le laisser se rhabiller et se reprendre tranquillement – et sans doute pour retrouver lui-même son calme.

Étrangement, le jeune homme n'opposa pas la moindre protestation et vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un pub de Londres dans lequel Sherlock n'était jamais rentré, un endroit calme, simple et conviviale, tout en bois avec le cuir des banquettes rouge sang et une délicieuse odeur de café imprégnant l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Il dégustait son café et ses croissants tandis que Sherlock dévorait ses toasts, son œuf au bacon , accompagné d'un thé, ce qui fit sourire Lestrade. Il ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant, à croire qu'une bonne crise de larme et un câlin avaient finalement eu raison de son infernale et constante retenue. Il réprima son sourire – histoire de ne surtout pas le vexer au moment où il abaissait enfin un peu ses défenses ! - et but une gorgée de son deuxième café – fort et grand format, les coudes appuyé sur la table, sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait l'air si jeune, si juvénile et si fragile, ainsi attablé, avec ses cheveux éparpillées, ses jambes croisées et son appétit de « j'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours ». Puis il détourna les yeux vers la vitre, soucieux. Comment engager la conversation à présent ? C'était tout de même Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas le froisser, aller trop loin... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas que Sherlock avait fini de manger et qu'il le regardait à présent, confortablement installé au fond de la banquette, son thé dans les mains.

\- Comment fait-on pour revenir en arrière, Lestrade, quand on a blessé quelqu'un irrémédiablement ?

Lestrade se sonda du regard, avec un parfait calme apparent. Il mit un moment avant de répondre, doucement. Il voulut lui dire qu'on ne revient pas en arrière, qu'on ne peut changer nos actes, effacer nos paroles, que ce qui a été est et qu'on ne peut que faire avec, comme on peut, essayer au moins de rattraper les choses, de recoller les morceaux. Mais au lieux de ça, il dit tout doucement :

\- Tout dépend de ce que représente ce quelqu'un.

Le regard de Sherlock se troubla et il baissa les yeux pour lâcher d'une voix blanche :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas je... j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Quelque chose que personne ne pourra pardonner.

Il soutint alors gravement le regard de Lestrade.

\- Quelque chose qui aurait de quoi me mettre derrière les barreaux.

Pas un muscle du visage de l'officier ne tressailli, il ne détourna pas les yeux et ceux ci n'exprimèrent nulle peur, nul jugement, nulle reproche.

\- Et est-ce que cette personne compte pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-il seulement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête pour fixer la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber et ruisselait contre la vitre. Il se passa un long moment sans qu'il ne dise rien. Puis enfin ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

\- Je crois que oui. Hier, ce n'était pas pareil. Je l'ignorais, mais elle ne comptait pas. Aujourd'hui...

Il déglutit.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le cas.

Lestrade esquissa un drôle de sourire qui ressemblait presque à une grimace et luisait d'une réelle compassion dénuée du moindre jugement.

\- Alors prends ton courage à deux mains. Premièrement prends le temps de te pardonner. Deuxièmement, va voir cette personne. Ne cherche pas à nier ni à effacer ce qui a été. Parle lui avec ton cœur. Et si cette personne ressent la même chose que toi pour elle, alors elle apprendra lentement à te pardonner. Ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais l'amour répare tout.

Sherlock le guetta du coin de l'oeil en buvant son thé. Il regarda de nouveau au dehors, et au bout d'un moment, se racla la gorge pour demander d'une voix claire et assurée, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ce matin ?

Lestrade soupira et se laissa retomber au fond de la banquette.

\- On a eu du nouveau concernant le meurtre à la piscine. Tu avais raison, il a été empoisonné avec de l'acide botulique. Il s'appelait Collin Williams, venait d'avoir 21 ans, fils de médecin et il a été dans le même collège que toi... Nous avons interrogé la famille, ils m'ont parlé de son meilleur ami de l'époque, Carl Powers, qui s'était noyé dans...

\- Il ne s'est pas noyé, le coupa Sherlock, les yeux plissés. Il a été tué, et sans aucun doute également avec de l'acide botulique. Tu devrais faire plus attention aux détails... les chaussures. Aucun des deux ne portaient de chaussures – comme si la meurtrière l'avait prise en trophée...

Il semblait réfléchir tout haut. Lestrade tiqua.

\- La meurtrière ?

\- C'est évident, balaya dédaigneusement Sherlock qui avait retrouvé sa verve et son assurance coutumière. Continue.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Lestrade ne reprenne la parole.

\- Ils m'ont donc parlé de Carl Powers qui a été retrouvé dans les mêmes conditions, on a rouvert l'affaire. Apparemment ils étaient inséparables, et le petit Carl avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver.

Il finit d'un trait son café et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas regardé les infos ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, soudain interloqué.

\- Non.

\- Il y a eu une explosion cette nuit, estimé entre minuit et une heure du matin. L'appartement d'un immeuble dans les banlieues pauvres. Ca a fait une victime, un homme. Il est vieux et gravement brûlé, on ne sait même pas comment il a pu survivre à ça. Nous avons demandé au service de l'hôpital de le maintenir en vie et conscient autant que possible pour les besoins de l'enquête comme de toute façon... il sera mort à la fin de la journée.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que Sherlock était déjà debout, à enfiler son manteau et son écharpe. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'argent, jeta un billet de 20 dollars sur la table alors que Sherlock dépassait déjà les portes de l'établissement.

\- Eh ! Attend !

Il jura et sortit du bar en courant pour le rattraper.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où c'est ! Lui cria-t-il

Il actionna l'ouverture de son véhicule de service et ouvrit la portière.

\- Allez, monte.


	4. Chapter 4

Un immeuble dans les banlieues pauvres. Mais l'incendie n'avait ravagé qu'un seul appartement. Fuite de gaz, explosion intentionnelle... ? La police interrogeait déjà les autres habitants, plus ou moins traumatisés mais ne souffrant d'aucune lésion. La police scientifique avait délimité les lieux, relevait empreintes et photos lorsqu'il monta dans l'appartement.

Une impression indéfinissable le saisi alors qu'il franchissait le seuil. Son regard vif capturait les images, les murs couverts de suie, le plâtre éparpillé sur le lino déchiqueté. C'était insalubre, sordide. Ces mots montèrent en lui comme une nausée intérieure alors qu'il évoluait dans le couloir et que tout mouvement se figeait autour de lui, que les sons s'étouffaient d'eux-mêmes, et ne restait que ces lieux qui semblaient lui murmurer trop de choses que son cerveau n'était en mesure d'appréhender. Lestrade lui parlait, mais il n'entendait pas. Le regard fixe et les sourcils froncés, il entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta. La cuisine. Le masque de dégoût déformait ses lèvres, il le sentait, muet, ignoble, sur son visage. Tout transpirait la seconde zone de bas étage et un instant, il songea que Zola aurait certainement adoré caser une de ses histoires ici. Les mégots traînaient sur le sol, les cendriers renversés, les meubles bon marché voir... ramassés de ci de là, oui, ce n'était pas des meubles achetés. Tout tombait en décrépitude, et ce au delà des décombres causées par l'explosion. Du tabac sur la table, bouteilles d'alcool, canettes de bière... il balayait les lieux du regard et les informations s'enregistraient une à une dans son esprit. C'était crucial, il le sentait.

Cet appartement, c'était comme un cadavre qu'on aurait retrouvé. De l'intérieur. Quelque chose d'intime, grouillant d'informations presque indécentes d'être ainsi dévoilées au grand jour. Il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose comme de la rage. Quelque chose qui lui hérissait le poil et réveillait son instinct de défense. Il délaissa la cuisine et s'engagea dans le reste de l'appartement.

Une femme vivait ici, avant... il n'y avait pas seulement un homme. Il y avait des vêtements de femmes dans le placard ouvert de la chambre, mais entassés dans un carton, chiffonnés. Elle était donc morte depuis un certain temps et vu la façon dont ses affaires avait été rangé, de toute évidence l'homme ne l'aimait pas. Elle devait être prostituée, lui ne travaillait sans doute pas.

C'était à la fois banal et monstrueux. Tout ce qui servait à la vie de famille était présent : mais dans un état lamentable. Comme un abandon de toute humanité. Un relent d'habitudes familiales sans plus aucun but ni intérêt. L'enfermement d'êtres qui ne veulent pas être ensemble, mais qui le reste même pas par nécessité, juste... par habitude. Subir la vie comme une habitude sans sens, morne, ennuyante... L'enfer. Ce lieux, c'était l'enfer à quelques pas du reste du monde, ignoré, totalement ignoré. Peu de choses le dégoûtait vraiment. Mais il eut envie de vomir, de s'enfuir immédiatement et d'oublier cet endroit. Mais il ne le fit pas. Comme fasciné par quelque chose qui palpitait dans son cœur... il poussa une porte. C'était une chambre... une chambre d'enfant. Il y avait ni jouet, ni livres, mais un petit lit une place – un simple matelas posé à même le sol – et un vieux bureau défoncé qui tombait en friche. Sans doute n'était-t-elle plus habité depuis longtemps et étrangement, elle avait été légèrement plus épargné de l'explosion que les autres pièces. Il s'avança, inspectant les lieux. Pourquoi avait-il la chair de poule, tout à coup ? Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer, comme souhaitant faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si tout pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre s'il faisait le moindre bruit, le moindre geste brusque. Il y avait un placard dans le mur, ces vieux placard avec une porte coulissante et des barres comme une fenêtre zébrée. Il fonça les sourcils et promena ses doigts sur le bois, examinant attentivement, sans même savoir ce qui l'interpellait. Il l'ouvrit doucement et s'agenouilla, puis prit sa lampe pour éclairer l'obscurité. Les marques sur la peintures craquelées le frappèrent comme une image violente agressant les sens. Il bondit sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. Les murs avaient été griffés, et ces griffures étaient celle d'un enfant. Des renfoncements dans le plâtre témoignait de la violence de coups qu'il avait réussi à esquiver. Il se pencha sur le lino, où de vieilles tâches de sang étaient restées imprégnées. La respiration hachurée, il se releva pour examiner le lit, s'approcha, remarqua quelque chose sous le matelas qui dépassait à peine. Il le souleva un peu pour le sortir de là. Il s'agissait d'un livre, un très vieux livres de contes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et feuilleta les pages, remarqua que certains contes avait été plus lu que d'autre à l'usure du papier et aux bords cornés pour marquer la page. Le vilain petit canard, barbe bleu... Son regard heurta un graffiti qui ne faisait pas parti du livre et il retourna de quelques pages en arrière pour le retrouver. C'était une inscription. Des lettres dans un cœur, comme les amoureux qui gravent leur nom sur un arbre, entouré d'un cœur avec un signe « + » au milieu des deux. Sauf que les lettres ne voulaient en apparence rien dire...

Mlp + Vkhuofn

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien signifier… ? Assurément, ça signifiait quelque chose, c'était important mais _quoi ! _Il regarda le conte. Il avait été écrit au stylo bic noir, d'une petite écriture brouillonne et maladroite, à la dernière page du conte de la petite sirène. Sherlock retourna le livre ouvert sur le matelas- il y reviendrait plus y avait aussi des marques là, juste devant le lit qui était appuyé contre le mur... Comme si on l'avait griffé si fort que ça avait esquinté le plâtre sous la peinture. Il fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur les traces pour vérifier leurs tailles. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un enfant. L'enfant qui habitait dans cette chambre. C'était assez étranges parce que vu la position et l'emplacement des griffures, il avait dû être allongé à plat ventre sur le lit en les faisant. Or si ces marques étaient dues aux coups du père alcoolique, il ne se serait pas tenu comme ça mais sur le côté. L'homme n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, il frappait avec ses points et ses pieds, pas du genre à prendre la peine d'allonger le gamin sur le lit pour lui donner des coups de ceintures, alors pourquoi...

_L'effroi._ L'effroi le submergea comme une vague déchaînée s'abattant sur la plage et emportant le plagiste sans aucun espoir de survie. Ses sourcils se détendirent, son visage devint livide jusqu'à perdre toute expression. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il se figea entièrement.

Mlp + Vkhuofn

C'était un code : un chiffre de césar, décalage de trois lettres vers l'avant entre le texte original et celui codé. Ce qui donnait : Jim + Sherlock. Entouré d'un cœur. Dans un livre de conte. Un livre de conte caché sous un matelas. Un matelas sur lequel un jeune garçon, fils de prostituée, se faisait violer.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lestrade. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Sherlock ne le voyait pas. Assis sur le lit, statufié, le visage dénué de la moindre expression. Blême. Il se sentait blême à l'intérieur...

\- Sherlock ?

Lestrade s'était agenouillé devant lui, agitant une main devant ses yeux.

\- Sherlock, tu m'entends ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Il était inquiet. Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur ses pieds, agrippant le livre de conte dans son élan, sortit de la chambre en courant, traversa l'appartement à une vitesse si ahurissante qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte avant que Lestrade ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, trébucha sur les marches en arrivant au rez de chaussé. Tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui... Il porta la main à son front dans un gémissement, contourna l'immeuble pour se cacher dans la ruelle et vomit avant même d'avoir pu s'agenouiller. Il tomba à genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tandis que le malaise augmentait en crescendo. Quelque chose d'humide dévalait ses joues, comme des larmes brûlantes qui perçaient la surface. Et ça se mettait à tourner, _à tourner... _Il s'appuya sur un bras, les doigts crispés autour du livre qu'il tenait toujours. Il ne pensait plus. Tout s'était mis à valser, à dégringoler, à frapper, à se fracasser, à chuter en tous sens. Il vit vaguement une silhouette sombre se détachant dans la lumière, mais ses yeux à demi clos ne voyaient plus grand chose. Lestrade mit genoux à terre devant lui, à l'instant même où il se sentait défaillir.

\- Sherlock !

Il entendit, lointain, un son étouffé, comme s'il l'entendait une voix de sous la surface de l'eau. Il tomba contre lui dans des gémissement rauques, de plus en plus précipités, et sombra.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était à Scotland Yard, dans une cellule de garde à vue, allongé sur un lit en fer, une couverture en laine autour de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, avala sa salive, essaya de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Sherlock !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, une autre sur sa joue. Il papillonna des paupières avant de parvenir à concentrer sa vision sur Lestrade, penché au dessus de lui. Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux.

\- Sherlock, tu m'entends… ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, essaya de se redresser. L'officier lui vint en aide et s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Sherlock le prit entre ses mains et but une gorgée, conscient du regard posé sur lui qui attendait une réponse.

\- Tu t'es évanoui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

Sherlock battit des paupières et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire simplement :

\- Je ne me sentais... pas très bien là-bas. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Mais tu as bien vu quelque chose, non ?

Un frisson fit tressaillir la lèvre inférieur du jeune détective.

\- Non, je n'ai rien vu. Je ne me sentais pas bien là-bas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Lestrade l'observa un instant et poussa un long soupir. Il lui posa alors le livre de conte sur les genoux.

\- Je suis flic, Sherlock. Je sais reconnaître quand on me ment...

Celui-ci fixa le livre un instant, interdit, puis le recouvrit de ses deux mains. Il aspira alors un grand coups, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire lui coûtait.

\- J'avais ce livre, enfant. Cette chambre, je... et ce livre... ça me rappelle...

Il fit mine d'avaler sa salive.

\- Je ne voudrais pas en parler. Des blessures personnelles. Je préférerai ne pas enquêter sur cette affaire.

Il saisit le livre et se leva précipitamment, pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lestrade. Sur le seuil de la porte il s'arrêta et murmura doucement :

\- Lestrade... _Merci._

Il ne put en dire plus mais savait que l'officier comprenait. Il quitta le commissariat pour rejoindre Baker Street, le livre entre les mains.

* * *

Les heures défilaient, mais il ne les voyait pas. Il restait là, par terre, au milieu du désordre infernal de la pièce et plongé dans le chaos, les yeux fixés sur l'inscription, à la page 123, dernière du conte tragique de « la petite sirène ».

_Jim + Sherlock. _

N'importe qui – n'importe qui dans le monde aurait écrit ça, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il aurait balayé ces futilités d'un bon coup de sarcasme vexant à souhait et aurait reprit sa route avec la plus grande indifférence.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, n'importe où, ou n'importe quand.

L'évidence lui avait explosé à la figure, si violente qu'il ne parvenait même pas la formuler et ne pouvait que rester là, à caresser l'inscription du bout des doigts. _Le monde est trop paresseux pour le hasard. _Mais il devait vérifier... _il devait vérifier. _

Il se leva, rangea le livre, enfila son manteau et son écharpe, rangea le livre dans son sac en bandoulière et prit la porte. Le soir commençait à tomber. Direction Saint Bart's Hospital, service des grands brûlés...

Il fit les yeux doux à l'infirmière, lui joua son numéro à grand recours de sourire et de regards dragueurs et elle le laissa entrer dans la chambre de James Mcford, comme de toute façon, il était en train de mourir et que personne ne pouvait plus le sauver.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui, le regard fixé sur le lit où l'imposante silhouette de l'homme se devinait. Le souffle atroce de la respiration artificielle s'élevait dans le silence, et Sherlock songea un instant à Dark Vador. Mais ça ne le fit absolument pas sourire. Il s'avança dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'à se tenir devant le lit et face à l'homme. Bien des gens n'aurait pu supporter la monstruosité du spectacle qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. La chair brûlée, le corps Rongé, déformé. Mais Sherlock demeura de marbre et n'accorda pas un seul coup d'oeil aux brûlures bien qu'il les eut parfaitement vu. Il fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Le plus monstrueux, ce n'était pas cet amas de chair humaine calcinée. Le plus monstrueux, c'était le reste. C'était les marques sur le mur. Les griffures devant le lit. L'inscription sur le livre.

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis Sherlock contourna lentement le lit et avança la main pour retirer délicatement le masque respiratoire. Les petits yeux noirs de l'homme le transperçaient avec quelque chose de profondément stupide mais aussi d'extrêmement mauvais.

\- Vous êtes de la police ?

La voix était rauque, mangée par l'incendie. C'était à peine si on devinait les mots.

\- En quelques sortes.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tout juste pour prononcer ses mots avec une douceur redoutable, comme si l'homme ne les méritait pas.

\- Vous allez mourir, James Mcford – disant cela, il songea que c'était un nom bien trop beau pour un être aussi sordide – mais avant cela, vous allez répondre à mes questions. Sachez que j'ai encore les moyens de vous faire souffrir et que je ne m'en priverais pas si c'est nécessaire.

Il marqua un temps avant de poursuivre, son regard ne déviant pas un seul instant de celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez eu un enfant. Jim, c'est bien cela ?

L'homme parvint à articuler :

\- La pute... elle a réussi à me faire un mioche. Elle savait pas comment l'appeler. Elle lui a filé mon nom. James.

Sherlock déglutit et son visage se durcit plus encore.

\- Vous le frappiez ?

Cette fois-ci, une grimace hideuse étira les chairs consumée du mourant en un sourire atroce.

\- Ouais.

Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sherlock mais il n'en laissa rien paraître qu'une profonde inspiration, bouillante d'une fureur – et d'une horreur – rentrée au fond de lui.

\- Vous l'avez obligé à se prostituer comme sa mère ?

Quelque chose de guttural secoua le corps de l'homme, comme un rire.

\- Fallait bien qu'il nous rapporte quelque chose. Et puis quand l'autre pute a commencé à vieillir, fallait bien trouver de la chair un peu plus appétissante...

Sherlock ne put masquer son dégoût. Il le pénétra, si fort qu'il eut envie de vomir une fois encore. Mais il fallait tenir... il fallait tenir, il fallait qu'il soit sur... _Bloque tes sentiments._ Il aspira un grand coups et ferma les yeux.

\- Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?

\- Des années. J'sais plus exactement. Un jour il s'est barré et l'autre conne a fini par se suicider.

\- Quel age aurait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il rouvrit les paupières. L'homme semblait réfléchir.

\- La vingtaine, p'ête bien.

Les mains croisées derrière le dos, Sherlock avala sa salive.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose qui permettrait de l'identifier ? Une photographie, une carte d'identité... ?

L'homme poussa une sorte de ricanement.

\- Officiellement, il n'a jamais existé.

Sherlock recula, son menton tremblait tandis que le rire du monstre se poursuivait. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais l'entendre, ne plus jamais... n'avoir jamais su. Heurtant quelque chose derrière lui, il sursauta et le rire s'intensifia. Il atteignit enfin la porte et souffla d'une voix blanche :

\- Je pourrais vous tuer. Mais ce serai vous faire une trop belle faveur.

La main sur la poignée, il retroussa férocement les lèvres, le regard en feu.

\- Je vous souhaite de souffrir autant que vous le méritez avant que la mort ne vous emporte.

Et il fit volte face pour disparaître hors de la chambre dans un claquement de son long manteau noir.

* * *

**Flash Back **

Ruelles sombres, maisons défoncées, immeubles étroits aux balcons serrés. La vieille peinture écaillés sur les murs couvert de tag, la crasse dans les coins, comme un millier de particules empoisonnées échouée là au fil des ans, ombre silencieuse presque oubliée, à peine irritante.

Voilà.

_C'était ça_, son paysage.

Peut-être que ça ne voit plus, aujourd'hui. Que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance de savoir d'où il vient et qu'un méchant reste un méchant... le vilain de l'histoire qui meurt à la fin, vaincu par le héros.

Oui, peut-être ont-ils tout effacé de leur mémoire la triste histoire des quartiers de l'ombre.

Pourtant lui n'avait rien oublié …

Il avait 11 ans. C'était un enfant petit et malingre, au regard fixe, absent. Le teint blafard, les cheveux gras et filasses, il marchait d'un pas traînant, la tête baissée vers le goudron. Il rentrait du collège, et ne prêtait même plus attention au brouhaha vulgaire autour de lui, aux rires grossiers, aux regards obscènes ou narquois qui le suivaient. Il avait l'habitude de la dépravation. Elle était son quotidien depuis toujours.

En cette soirée de fin d'automne, la nuit commençait à tomber mais il ne pressait pas le pas. Frigorifiée, il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et s'enfonça encore dans les ruelles jusqu'à un immeuble de couleur brique à trois étages. Il ouvrit le portillon noir, traversa la cours et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il frissonnait, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Comme l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis des années et que personne n'était venu le réparer, il s'engagea dans les escaliers. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait dix étages à monter et puis, ça éloignait un peu plus le moment de rentrer complètement. Jim n'avait jamais pu dire « rentrer chez lui ». Il disait simplement rentrer.

L'appartement paraissait silencieux lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il entrait toujours avec précaution, faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme si le claquement de ses pas sur le lino et le grincement de la poignée constituait déjà une erreur impardonnable.

Aucun bruit, ce qui signifiait que le père n'était pas encore rentré. _Tant mieux._

La main bien serrée sur la hanse de son sac en toile élimé par le temps et l'usage et recousu à plusieurs endroits, l'enfant déglutit et traversa le minuscule couloir pour aller vers la cuisine où il aurait peut-être la chance de chiper un morceau de pain …

Son corps lui semblait lourd et maladroit un peu plus à chaque pas. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine, son cœur battait si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, à court de souffle.

Il ouvrit un peu, se glissa à l'intérieur et …

Il sursauta, lâcha son sac qui chuta brutalement au sol et s'ouvrit sur ses livres de cours, stylos et crayons de couleurs éparpillés.

Appuyée contre la cuisinière couverte de gras et de plaques de nourriture carbonisée, sa mère sirotait une tasse de café, le regard absent. Un fantôme serait rentré que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

Le fait qu'elle soit, mis à part les bas résille esquintés que soutenait à peine des portes jarretelle, entièrement nue, son sexe, son ventre, ses seins lourds exposés comme un monstrueux tableau, ne choqua même plus Jim.

Ca aussi, il avait l'habitude …

En fait, la crasse sur les murs et sur le sol que personne ne nettoyait jamais, la vaisselle amoncelée dans l'évier, la peinture décolorée, vieillie, craquelée, les canettes de bière vides et les bouteilles d'alcool faisant concurrence aux mégots de cigarettes qui avec un peu de chance, retombait parfois dans un des nombreux cendriers dispersés un peu partout dans l'appartement, les ampoules sans lustres pendant pitoyablement des plafonds qui ne semblaient jamais éclairer tout à fait, l'immonde bordel qui prenait possession de chaque recoin vide, _tout ça_, c'était son quotidien.

Et encore, ce n'était pas vraiment le pire mais Jim ne préféra pas y penser.

Ici c'était le chaos. Un fragment abandonné du monde, laissé pour compte à la dérive d'un océan de haine humaine où la loi du plus fort régnant en maître transformait l'humanité en un monstre géant grouillant de colère, de bêtise et d'ignorance. Un éclat d'enfer échoué sur la terre.

Bien sur que Jim voulait partir … mais lorsqu'on est en enfer, on ne songe pas qu'il existe autre chose, qu'il est possible de s'en échapper et de rejoindre le paradis, si proche et à la fois si inaccessible, de l'autre côté de la rue. L'enfer était son quotidien, la nourriture qu'il avalait, l'eau qu'il buvait, le lit dans lequel il dormait, la maison où il habitait, les rues qu'il traversait, les regards qu'il croisait, les loques qu'il portait – l'enfer, c'était le monde entier.

C'était le chaudron bouillonnant d'un liquide noirâtre et épais dans lequel il était plongé parmi les autres âmes jetées là, par hasard, par malchance, par ironie du sort.

L'enfer, il en faisait partie, comme si la graisse collante des murs l'avait engluée pour l'y faire pénétrer tout entier. Il le constituait, s'insinuant dans ses veines et jusque dans son âme.

Ils étaient à tables.

Enfin, s'il on puis dire. Toujours les mêmes pattes bons marché.

Jim détestait les pattes. Il détestait ces sachets de nourriture lyophilisée qu'on lui servait tous les soirs. Cette nourriture insipide. Fade.

Il détestait le silence de la télévision en bruit de fond ressassant inlassablement les mêmes imbécillités sans fin.

Il détestait les bruits de mâchoires et de lèvres, comble de l'inélégance, du père assis en bout de table, il détestait sa voix grasse et brutale qui s'élevait parfois pour demander combien de client la mère avait eu aujourd'hui.

Mais il continuait pourtant à manger dans le silence le plus complet, les yeux baissés vers son assiette, son corps se contractant, ses poils se hérissant sous la fureur et la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait. Se forçant à avaler. Parce que ça n'avait aucun goût, et lui donnait la nausée à chaque bouché mais ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait – et il avait faim. Tellement faim.

On ne lui demandera pas s'il avait passé une bonne journée, s'il avait eu de bons résultats ou des devoirs à faire. Non, peut-être ne lui poserait aucune question. Peut-être aurait-il préféré … et peut-être pas. Qui sait ?

Finalement, mieux valait peut-être qu'on ne lui pose aucune question, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette table, il n'était que le fantôme d'un enfant indésiré, une erreur de parcours, le fruit d'un préservatif défectueux et d'une pilule oubliée. Une tâche, en somme.

Et il avait intérêt à se taire, à filer doux, et à demeurer le plus invisible possible s'il espérait continuer à loger dans cet appartement ignoble et manger la nourriture infâme qu'on lui servait.

Faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le repas fini, il aida discrètement à débarrasser et s'éclipsa vers sa chambre.

Il referma la porte, comme si ça suffisait à le protéger, à le plonger dans sa bulle d'intimité. Alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas et que cette chambre pouvait tout aussi bien devenir son sanctuaire. Mais enfin, c'était son seul et unique refuge, pas grand chose, pas de quoi sauter au plafond, une simple chambre avec un lit une place, une couette miteuse, un carton retournée en guise de table de nuit, une table – sûrement ramassée à la déchetterie – à la place du bureau, quelques livres d'école sur une étagère et un bazar sans nom.

Mais il y avait le livre de contes.

Ce vieux livre dérobé un peu au hasard, un jour de brocante, sans doute sans la moindre valeur. La couverture usée, totalement esquintée, les pages cornées qui s'arrachaient par endroit.

Pourtant, il le gardait toujours en sécurité sous oreiller comme un trésor inestimable.

Le soir, il l'ouvrait et en lisait quelques pages, frôlant du bout des doigts la douceur rassurante si familière du papier, s'imprégnant de son odeur, de sa texture, tout autant que de ses mots. Il humait son parfum de poussière, fermait les yeux en rêvant de l'entendre lui murmurer son histoire. De quel grenier il venait de quelle mystérieuse malle de jouet, remplie de poupées, de petites voitures et de toupies en bois. Quelles mains d'enfants l'avaient manipulé avant lui, caressant les mêmes lettres d'or jadis flamboyant, écornant les mêmes pages qu'il triturait du bout des doigts sans y penser, plongé dans sa lecture. Quelle mère, quel père, avaient-ils tournés la couverture comme on ouvrirait une porte pour révéler à des paires d'yeux fatigués et écarquillés de bonheur, dans un court précieux moment d'intimité, les mêmes histoires magiques qu'il se contait en silence ?

Ce n'était pas un monde meilleur que le sien. La bas, dans ce cruel monde d'encre, des fillettes orphelines mourraient seules dans le froid et la solitude d'un soir de Noël, oubliée de l'humanité, les corps de femmes assassinés demeuraient emprisonnés, privés d'adieux et de sépultures, dans les caves sombres des châteaux et des sirènes trop belles sacrifiaient leurs vies pour des princes qui ne les aimaient guère, se dispersant, dans un ultime souffle d'amour éperdu, dans l'écume furieuse de l'océan.

Mais ces personnages aux destins si tragiques étaient ses frères et sœurs de calvaire, ses compagnons de solitude, ils lui donnaient espoir de croire en une fin heureuse, même si cette fin heureuse... c'est crever seul dans la neige.

Mourir en silence, ignoré de celui qu'on aime. Ignoré de tous.


	5. Chapter 5

La lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière diffuse et rassurante dans la chambre. Assis à même le sol juste derrière la porte fermée – tout comme les volets et les rideaux – adossé contre le mur et les mains liées devant son visage comme un geste de prière, Sherlock fixait un point sur le tapis, devant lui. Ca faisait des heures qu'il se tenait ainsi prostré, une théière de thé noir à la bergamote désormais vide traînant à côté de lui, ainsi qu'un mug en porcelaine et le livre de contes.

Quel idiot ! _Une femme._ Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Lentement, il remontait le fil, examinant les faits les uns après les autres. La première victime ? Sans doute un ancien client de la mère de Jim... et de Jim lui même. La grimace de dégoût refit surface sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de chasser en vain les images, ce gros porc agenouillé au dessus du petit corps frêle et sans défense de l'enfant qui gémissait en vain et griffait le mur alors que... Il ferma brutalement les yeux comme si ça pouvait chasser la vision et se concentra. La deuxième ? Sans doute que lui et Carl Powers devaient lui mener la vie dure à l'école, assez pour qu'il décide de les tuer au même titre qu'un sale pédophile... Peu de chose le répugnait vraiment, mais le viol infantile en faisait parti. Quant à l'explosion... et avec elle la destruction de ces années de calvaire, il était facile de faire le lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant... sa tentative de viol.

Sherlock déglutit. Dire qu'il avait honte ou qu'il regrettait était loin, très loin de la vérité. Les deux prénoms codés écrits dans le livre de conte, à l'ultime page de la petite sirène – morte sans même que son bien aimé ne s'en rende compte – changeaient tout, de A à Z, au delà de ce qu'il était en mesure d'appréhender. _Les sentiments._

Sherlock en voulait au monde. Au monde entier. Il leur en voulait d'être si banal, il leur en voulait de le laisser irrémédiablement seul dans son intelligence supérieure, il leur en voulait pour toutes les humiliations, pour tous les jours d'écoles, pour tous les repas de famille, pour tous les compliments lancés à son frère et qui glissaient sur lui comme s'il n'existait pas, il leur en voulait... pour tout ce dont ils l'avaient privé, pour cette blessure qu'il portait et porterait à jamais, il en voulait à l'humanité d'être ce qu'elle était et de se sentir irrémédiablement différent, exclu, dans un monde sous évolué dans lequel il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il leur en voulait, de le juger sur des futilités telles que le nombre de cuites qu'il ne s'était pas prise, pour les conquêtes qu'il n'avait pas eu, pour le sexe qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour les filles qu'il ne fréquentait pas non plus. Il leur voulait, car à leur niveau, il se sentait idiot et seul. Comme un enfant stupide, ridiculement stupide, et il avait horreur de ça. Et tout ça... tout ça, ça le constituait, toutes ces années, ça l'avait rendu acerbe sans doute, un peu bancal, féroce, parfois méchant et sociopathe, avec ses blessures mais c'étaient là toutes ses certitudes et il avait construit son univers entier sur cette base. Jusque-là, il était celui que personne ne regarde, auquel personne ne s'intéresse vraiment – au delà de l'apparence et de ses hautes capacités mentales.

Mais ces deux mots... ces deux mots changeaient tout. _TOUT._

Ca signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait vu, que depuis le début tout ce qu'il croyait... _était faux._ C'était faux parce qu'une personne au moins dans le monde l'avait remarqué, à une époque où il n'était pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, bien moins classe et sur de lui, que cette personne l'avait apprécié en silence, assez pour écrire leurs deux noms dans un cœur sans jamais oser venir lui parler... Et non, ça ne soulageait pas, ça faisait peur, ça faisait mal, parce que l'amour blesse la haine. Combien de fois ? Combien de fois l'avait-il observé dans l'ombre sans que lui – qui voit tout – ne l'aperçoive même pas ?

Cette personne avait pour lui un nom et un visage. C'était un jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard dans une boite de strip-tease gay, le jour du nouvel an, une simple rencontre banale. Il s'appelait Jim et c'était un meurtrier. Il s'appelait Jim... et ce Jim l'aimait.

_Aimer._ Mais personne ne l'avait jamais aimé !

Et il lui avait fait la pire chose qu'il puisse lui faire, pire encore que de ne pas le remarquer : se comporter comme tous ces porcs qui lui était passé dessus sans même prendre le temps de regarder son visage !

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et Sherlock pensa ne jamais pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

Il n'en revenait même pas de ne pas l'avoir soupçonné un seul instant. Il aurait _dû_ se rendre compte, se poser des questions mais... mais il avait été aveugle, et apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Bon sang ! Mais qui était ce foutu Jim, ce gamin blessé, frappé, violé, ignoré, ce jeune strip-teaseur si séduisant qui avait su faire naître en lui ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir de toute sa vie, ce jeune homme déjà un génie du crime, bordel, qui il était pour avoir pu le berner, lui, Sherlock Holmes ?! A la colère, à la peine et à la culpabilité se mêlait autre chose qui ressemblait à de la peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de quiconque mais à présent qu'il savait qu'un être humain était capable de le battre, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable.

Que devait-il faire ? Il aurait voulu demander à Lestrade. Les sentiments, les excuses, le pardon, tout ça c'était pas... son truc. Mais il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il ne le donnerait pas à la police, il le savait. Sa décision était déjà prise, impossible de revenir en arrière. Alors... _quoi faire ?! _Qu'avait dit Lestrade, déjà ?

« _Alors prends ton courage à deux mains. Premièrement prends le temps de te pardonner. Deuxièmement, va voir cette personne. Ne cherche pas à nier ni à effacer ce qui a été. Parle lui avec ton cœur. Et si cette personne ressent la même chose que toi pour elle, alors elle apprendra lentement à te pardonner. Ca ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais l'amour répare , y paraît. » _

Est-ce que ce serait toujours le cas, si on parlait de crimes ? Si on parlait de viol ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à se terrer dans ses angoisses après avoir appris tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne pouvait pas...

* * *

00 : 48. Ca faisait à peu près une heure qu'il attendait devant devant le Minight, une cigarette à la main, de l'autre coté de la rue, dans l'ombre. Il avait vu le personnel rentrer, les danseurs, les serveurs... tout le monde. _Mais pas l'ombre de Jim._ A le voir ainsi immobile, à fumer lentement, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. 01 : 02. Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le talon de sa chaussure, rajusta son écharpe et avança vers le Minight. Mais lorsqu'il demanda au vigile où était Jim, il ne voulut pas lui répondre – il dû alors employer les manières fortes et à grands renforts de menaces l'homme finit par avouer en toute sincérité qu'il ne savait pas, que ça faisait deux jours que l'intéressé ne venait plus et que personne n'avait réussi à le joindre.

Alors Sherlock le lâcha et abandonna le Minight.

_Qu'as-tu fait, Sherlock ? Qu'as-tu fait..._

Il tremblait. La panique l'envahissait. Poussant des râles graves, il se prit le visage entre les mains, titubant légèrement sur place.

_Concentre-toi, Sherlock. CONCENTRE TOI !_

Les lieux du crime. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il devait forcément l'attendre là-bas... le bâtiment désaffecté.

Il en était presque sur, en arrivant devant le vieil immeuble, il le savait, il le sentait, qu'il était là, quelque part. Une sorte de froid étrange à l'intérieur, un frisson courant sur la peau... il entra, avança, posa une main sur la rampe d'escaliers, commença à monter, un pas après l'autre, le regard fixé devant lui, cet étage sombre qui se rapprochait de plus en plus...

Le son de ses pas faisaient écho contre les murs. Il déglutit, se laissant engloutir par l'obscurité pour rejoindre cette pièce qui l'attendait... Enfin, il franchit le seuil de la porte et se figea, les lumières de la nuit de dessinant sur son corps en fragments découpés dans la fenêtre opaque brisée.

Jim était là, assis dans l'ombre à même le sol, le transperçant de son regard insensible et froid qui luisait dans la pénombre...

* * *

**Flash Bach **

Jim a 14 ans, presque 15. Il n'a pas beaucoup grandi, qu'en longueur et encore, son corps a gardé cet aspect chétif et invisible de son enfance. Comme si, ayant grandi dans la terreur qu'on ne le voit tout en désirant ardemment que quelqu'un le remarque un jour, il ne s'était pas donné la chance de développer son corps comme ceux de la plupart des autres garçons de son âge, mais en échange, s'était auréolé d'un charme presque mystique. Le charme du fantôme qu'on aperçoit au milieu de la foule, ce regard que l'on capte un instant et qui disparaît dès lors qu'on essaye de le retrouver. Les choses avaient changé, depuis qu'il avait tué Carl Powers quelques mois plus tôt, à l'entrée au lycée où il avait fait la rencontre – enfin, où il avait remarqué, du moins, Sherlock Holmes. Il s'était prouvé à lui-même qu'il en était capable et commençait à avoir confiance en lui. Et son invisibilité tant haït était devenu son arme redoutable. Il pouvait s'introduire facilement dans n'importe quelle bâtiment, charmer les gens, jouer des rôles, voler. Personne ne se méfiaient ni ne le soupçonnait jamais. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial : il avait réussi à voler un objet tant convoité depuis des années. Une radio. On pouvait mettre des cassettes et écouter les musiques qui passaient. Elle trônait actuellement sur le bureau en face de lui – inutile de la cacher, personne ne venait le voir dans sa chambre hormis le vieux et quand c'était le cas, il était toujours trop bourré pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit - si neuve, si pimpante, et allongé sur le lit, il la contemplait. Est ce que ce fut à cet instant, dans ce décor glauque de film d'horreur de secondes zones, avec ce sublime poste de radio dernier cri, qu'il décida de ne plus jamais – au grand jamais – supporter la crasse, les meubles délabré, la pauvreté ? Il regardait ce poste de radio, et il décida qu'un jour tout ce qu'il posséderait serait à cette image. De la qualité, quelque chose de riche et de cher. Il serait toujours propre et soigneux sur son apparence, car il ne pouvait plus supporter la saleté.

Peut-être que si quelqu'un était venu, il aurait pu accepter de délester son cœur de toute cette noirceur indélébile qui souillait son âme et son cœur mais personne n'était jamais venu. Et pour palier à ce manque de ne pouvoir nettoyer à l'intérieur de lui-même, il devint maniaque sur son apparence extérieure. Ainsi, s'il commettait le mal, il ne supportait pas la vision du sang, obscène et cru. Il voulait, il _devait _rester propre.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il était déjà très fier de son butin du jour.

Il se leva pour l'allumer et changea plusieurs fois de chaîne avant de se décider pour une. Le présentateur annonçait Staying Alive. Il se laissa alors tomber en arrière sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, sourire béas sur le visage et yeux clos, profitant du rythme.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il tourna la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, carrure impressionnante, ventre bedonnant, qui titubait un peu sur place sur le pas de la porte, sans doute devait-il être bourré. Merde, un client qui devait s'être trompé de porte. Jim sauta du lit et se tint droit, à distance, en alerte.

\- Vous vous êtes trompé, la chambre de ma mère est de l'autre côté du couloir.

L'homme alors le dévisagea droit dans les yeux et un ignoble sourire déforma ses traits grossiers.

\- Pas ta mère que j'cherche, gamin !

Livide, Jim recula jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de ses genoux heurtent le rebord du lit.

\- Mais... Je vous dis que... ma mère est à l'autre bout du couloir...

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! _Il s'avançait, il s'avançait de plus en plus, il défaisait à présent la ceinture de son pantalon, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Jim bascula en arrière sur le lit.

Pas le temps de comprendre, ça va trop vite. Son esprit semble marcher au ralenti, et pourtant... pourtant il sait ce... ce qui va... arriver. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN

L'homme pose ses deux genoux de chaque côté de son corps et s'avance vers lui à quatre pattes. Jim recule vers le mur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, pétrifié de peur, le souffle incertain, précipité, comme des râles de panique.

Les images se gravent au fer rouge. Le sourire ignoble de l'homme. Ses mains, ses bras, ses petits yeux à l'éclat avide, presque porcin.

Dans la réalité... le temps ne s'arrête pas pour laisser au héros le temps de trouver une idée géniale qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. Dans la réalité, il n'y a pas de coupure de courant, il n'y a pas de coupure d'image, l 'écran noir, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip et c'est la fin. Dans la réalité... il y a ce monstre humain qui s'avance, et il est sur nous en… moins d'une seconde. En moins d'une seconde il nous attrape et ses lèvres sur notre peau, ses mains partout, l'appétit brutal, le désir violent et bestial. Ce n'est pas faire l'amour. Non. C'est un monstre qui nous fait la haine. Et cette haine pénètre chaque parcelle de notre être, chaque cellule, chaque pore de peau dilaté, chaque poil hérissé, chaque larmes, chaque cri, chaque gémissement, chaque appel désespéré auquel personne ne répondra... Mais on continue de crier. Seul espoir. Tandis que ce qui a de plus précieux et de plus intime en nous éclate en mille morceaux.

Dans la réalité... On est pas un héros. On est un enfant, un être humain en train de se faire violer.

On a pas le temps de réfléchir ni de se débattre. On est pétrifié. Juste... pétrifié. Et on sait ce qui va arriver. Jim le savait. Oh que oui.

Dans la réalité, on ne peut que supporter du début à la fin.

Supporter sa bouche qui le dévorait, ses mains qui le consumaient. Qui le déshabillaient. Supporter ce corps hideux et nu sur lui.

Supporter qu'il le mette sur le ventre. Qu'il lui retire son pantalon puis son slip.

Supporter en un cri silencieux qui implosa seulement en lui jusqu'à déformer son visage en un masque d'horreur à l'état pure.

Supporter le sexe tendu le pénétrant sans le préparer.

Supporter les râles de plaisir et les va et viens de plus en plus précipités.

Supporter le dégoût, la douleur, la déchirure à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur. _Supporter. _

Supporter... et griffer le mur très fort. Se blesser les ongles. _Blesse-toi, blesse toi les mains, les doigts, fait toi saigner, pour moins sentir. Concentre toi sur la douleur de tes mains. Et continue à griffer le mur. _

Et la seule solution... la seul solution c'est la rage. La rage. _Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous, les uns après les autres, vous brûlerez, vous brûlerez, vous BRULEREZ !_

Et pleurer.

En se répétant en boucle...

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive, Stayin' alive, _

_ha, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' Aliiiiiiiiiive_

Jim a 14 ans. Presque 15. Sa première fois... il l'avait imaginé tellement, tellement de fois sur le chemin du lycée. Fantasmée, dans les vestiaires, lorsque les ombres du soir se posent sur le monde et que la solitude s'installe. Il est resté, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de rentrer, parce qu'il préfère rester au calme ici dans le noir des vestiaires de la piscine que de rentrer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Des pas sur le carrelage. Il sursaute et relève la tête. Une silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est un grand jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux boucles brunes, dans un long manteau noir. Bouche ouverte, Jim le dévisage sans parvenir à bouger ni à prononcer un seul son, tandis qu'il le regarde profondément jusqu'aux fond des yeux. Il le voit. Mon dieu. _Il le voit. _Il déglutit tandis qu'il s'approche jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le banc à côté et dans le même mouvement se penche sur lui à quatre pattes, la démarche féline, le renversant délicatement puis posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné que Jim s'empresse de lui rendre. Son odeur soudain si proche, qui lui envahit les narines et lui trouble les sens. Il relève ses jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille, enlevant ses chaussures pour lui frôler les reins. Il l'enlace, enfonçant les mains dans la masse de ses cheveux et désordonnant ses mèches bouclées. Il lui caresse la nuque du bout des ongles, descend vers les omoplates où il le griffe doucement. Il l'entend gémir contre sa bouche et dans un sourire devine qu'il aime ça. Le jeune homme brun rapproche son bassin du sien alors que le désir les enflamme et ses mains le caressent.

Voilà comment Jim avait imaginé sa première fois. Les vêtements qui tombent à terre dans la fièvre des corps en sueur qui deviennent nus et moites. Leurs lèvres qui se cherchent dans un ballet de passion. Les gémissements de plaisir, les rires, la douceur, la tendresse, l'amour. Les caresses...

Il aurait voulu... qu'on lui fasse l'amour. Pas parce qu'on le désire comme une marchandise, assouvir une envie et puis basta, on le jette. Non. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse l'amour, qu'il le caresse, et ainsi lui prouve qu'il le méritait, qu'il valait autre chose que ça.

Mais il ne vaut pas mieux que ça. Et les jours, les mois passent, les clients affluent et Sherlock ne le voit toujours pas. Combien il le comprend, combien il le connaît, combien il l'aime et combien il a mal. Combien il aimerait un jour pouvoir... s'enfuir, l'appeler à l'aide, lui demander de venir le chercher, de venir le consoler et de prendre les choses en mains parce que lui il n'en peut plus... _il n'en peut plus. _

Hommes, femmes. Il lui semble que l'humanité entière lui passe dessus. Et il est étrange de constater combien de monstres regorgent ici bas. Il ne s'appartient plus. Les murs de sa chambre deviennent ceux d'une maison close dont il n'a pas choisi l'entrée. Définitivement, il appartient aux ténèbres qui l'engorgent et le font déborder mais lui permettent de rester en vie.

Et les rêves s'étiolent.

_Staying... Alive._

* * *

\- Bonjour, Sherlock.

La voix de Jim était dénuée de toute sorte d'émotion. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais ne put émettre un seul son tandis qu'il détournait le regard avec lenteur pour fixer de nouveau les ténèbres. Ses bras retombaient entre ses jambes repliées, ses épaules basses, tout son corps comme... affaissé. Il déglutit et s'avança dans la pièce sans le lâcher des yeux, ses poings se serrant puis se desserrant sans trouver la moindre issue. Il se mordit les lèvres, incertain, lui jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobé. Mais Jim demeurait inerte. Et l'émotion lui monte à la tête comme s'il avait avalé une cuillère entière de moutarde bien piquante d'un seul coup. Le souffle précipité, le cœur affolé, il commença à tourner en rond sur place, s'arrêtant, reprenant, divaguant.

\- Je... Tu... Tu ne peux pas... rester là.

Il se tourna vers lui, la voix fragile comme celle d'un enfant.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là. Je vais... t'emmener avec moi. On va rentrer, d'accord... ?

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Jim mais il ne le regarda pas pour autant.

\- … Rentrer... souffla-t-il, oui... rentrer... !

Ca semblait l'amuser tout particulièrement et son sourire comme le ton léger de sa voix avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant.

Sherlock se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, les lèvres grelottantes et il leva les mains comme pour les mettre sur ses joues mais elles s'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne les ai atteint.

\- Je... je suis désolé, Jim.

Tout sourire s'effaça alors des lèvres de Jim et il se mit à fredonner comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Bon sang, il ressemblait à un échappé de l'asile. Sherlock poussa un soupir comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

Pas de réponse.

Il passa un bras sous ses épaules, le saisi fermement et l'aida à se relever, mais le corps de Jim s'écroula de nouveau et il n'eut d'autres choix que de passer son autre main sous ses genoux pour le soulever. Il fallait tenir... malgré le poids et la difficulté qu'il avait à rester debout avec lui totalement écroulé dans les bras, il fallait tenir. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas prendre le métro... Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas de témoins. Alors il avança, un pied devant l'autre, serra les dents et passa l'embrasure de la porte avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Et pendant qu'il marchait, il revoyait les corps des victimes, il revoyait l'image de Jim dansant sur la scène, il se revoyait en train de jeter sur lui, il revoyait les griffures sur le mur et leurs deux prénoms inscrits sur le livre.

Il ne fit aucun bruit en rentrant. La porte du 221b émit seulement un léger grincement en s'ouvrant et leurs ombres mêlées se dessinèrent devant lui sur le palier. Épuisé, il monta les escaliers, le souffle court, appuya Jim contra le mur pour pouvoir glisser la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

\- On... on est arrivé, déclara-t-il, hésitant.

Puis il se délesta de lui en le posant sur le canapé et s'écroula par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Jim allongé en chien de fusil, les bras pendant dans le vide. Totalement absorbé par les ténèbres. Il ne cillait même pas. Ses lèvres demeuraient étroitement closes et son visage durci prenait une allure plus mature, plus féroce. Sherlock se releva et lui tourna le dos, les deux mains sur les tempes. _Il ne savait pas quoi faire._ Il était incapable de... faire face à ça. De _lui _faire face, de... de... qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Que ferai quelqu'un de normal ? Il ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant, puis se retourna d'un trait et l'examina, sourcils froncés, regard acéré.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et paraissait ne pas s'être ni lavé ni coiffé depuis. Sans doute n'avait-il pas mangé non plus, ni bu vu l'état de ses lèvres. Mais son état léthargique n'était seulement dû à ça et il le savait très bien... Il pourrait sembler mort si ce n'est le souffle régulier qui soulevait son dos.

\- Arrête, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu se contrôler.

Mais il ne supportait pas... il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, c'était pire qu'une gifle, pire que des coups, pire que des cris, c'était... le néant. Un néant qui semblait lui susurrer sadiquement « regarde, Sherlock, regarde bien... c'est ta faute, tu crois ? »

\- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, mais Jim ne tressaillit même pas.

Il déglutit et se prit de nouveau le visage entre les mains. Crier n'était pas la bonne solution.

\- Bon ! Se décida-t-il, à la fois irrité et déstabilisé, je vais te faire prendre un bain et t'enlever ces... ces trucs… Vêtements.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il voulait se racheter, qu'il l'aimait, sans doute, oui, ça faisait peur, mais... mais il l'aimait, non ?

Et le laver, c'était essentiel. Il devait le nettoyer de toute cette crasse invisible, des doigts de tous ceux qui l'avaient touché, de ses doigts, de sa bouche à lui. Comme pour effacer les images...

Les mains de Jim étaient accrochées de chaque côté de la baignoire. Il se tenait accroupi, entièrement nu et légèrement penché vers l'avant, les yeux fixes et exorbités. La mousse couvrait le bas de son corps, seuls ses genoux et ses tibias dépassaient. L'eau clapotait doucement dans le silence alors que Sherlock derrière lui, à l'extérieur, trempait le gant dans l'eau savonneuse pour le passer sur son dos. Le mouvement semblait se répéter inlassablement. Absorbé par la peau nue et pâle de Jim, il n'osait la toucher alors il ne faisait que l'effleurer des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne vertébrale, sur ses épaules et ses omoplates. Le gant le frottait, lentement, délicatement, comme s'il allait se briser. Et ses doigts parfois s'égaraient, par hasard, à peine. Il ne prononçait aucun mot, mais ceux-ci se bousculaient à l'intérieur de lui, leur masse sombre se glissaient insidieusement le long des parois, les surplombant, pénétrant leur poumons alors qu'ils inspiraient pour s'échapper ensuite à l'expiration dans des ricanements muets. L'eau chaude paraissait froide, et les murs autour de Jim semblaient dégouliner comme ses mèches de cheveux mouillés dans son cou.

Il se mit à fredonner à voix basse et Sherlock tressaillit. Sa voix aiguë, enfantine, s'élevait sans écho dans la pièce.

Il s'empara de son bras pour le frotter. Il semblait un monstre façonné d'eau prenant forme humaine tant ses membres sans vie lui obéissait, pantin désarticulé. Il s'occupa de l'autre bras, abandonna le gant, puis se leva et le surplomba pour attraper la bouteille de shampoing. Il en versa au creux de sa paume et leva les yeux vers lui, puis les mains qu'il posa sur son crâne.

\- Tu les as tué... souffla-t-il, si bas que ça n'aurait pu être qu'un soupir ou une pensée égarée à haute-voix.

Jim avait enroulé un bras autour de ses genoux. Il continuait de chanter et sa main droite dessinait des cercles d'eau grise dans la mousse. Sherlock pinça les lèvres et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, massant délicatement son cuir chevelu du haut du front jusqu'à la base de la nuque où ses pouces s'attardèrent dans une légère pression circulaire. Jim poussa un petit grognement de plaisir, sa main retombant dans l'eau puis sa tête s'inclinant vers l'avant, vers l'arrière, pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts.

\- … Tu les as tué... répéta Sherlock, alors que tout son être se mettait à palpiter des caresses qu'il lui offrait et des réactions – infimes mais réelles – du jeune homme.

_Tu les as tué... _fit encore une voix livide en lui même. Et les murs continuaient de suinter du sang invisible des victimes, se déversant progressivement dans l'eau chaude qui se refroidissait, les ombres grossissaient et Jim très faiblement gémissait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Et les palpitements en lui progressaient.

Il n'alla pas plus loin cependant, même lorsqu'il le prit sous les aisselles pour le sortir du bain. Mais Jim n'opposa aucune résistance et sortit de lui même, à peine soutenu. Sherlock battit des paupières devant le jeune homme entièrement nu dégoulinant d'eau juste contre lui, visage baissé et ne semblant pas gêné le moins du monde. La blancheur de sa peau, des fesses nues, ses cheveux noirs, la courbe que dessinait son dos en descendant vers les reins et... Il fit volte face pour attraper son peignoir blanc duquel il l'entoura. Puis il recula en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Je vais te passer des vêtements à moi, je suppose que... jogging ça... te convient ?

Jim haussa légèrement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'il contemplait le décor d'un musée et Sherlock quitta la pièce pour aller fouiller dans son armoire. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, le jeune homme était toujours dans la même position. Il baissa les yeux et déposa la petite pile de vêtements sur le bord de la baignoire.

\- Je te laisse t'habiller, je vais... tu as faim ? Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger, si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Ce ton lui correspondait si peu.. mais il ne pouvait faire autrement et il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sherlock était doué pour beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas pour la cuisine. Il venait de faire brûler le contenu – indéfini, et mieux vaut, par égard pour sa fierté, ne pas préciser de quoi il s'agissait à l'origine – de la poêle et il poussa un juron furieux en la balançant dans l'évier. Une main sur le menton, une autre sur une hanche, il fixait ses placards d'un air méditatif, comme s'ils allaient lui fournir une recette facile et adéquate et le kit fourni avec.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus simple de commander une pizza.

La voix de Jim derrière lui le fit sursauter et il fit tourna sur lui même. Adossé à la paillasse, jambe croisées, coude sur la te meuble, le jeune homme le dévisageait, un éclat amusé dans le regard. Il semblait de nouveau lui-même. Sherlock lui adressa un sourire timide, les bras ballants.

\- Oui... oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, remuant ses boucles désordonnées – ce que Jim ne manqua pas de regarder – et lui passa devant pour aller chercher son téléphone portable dans le salon. Il lui tournait le dos, cherchant le numéro d'une main dans l'annuaire et de l'autre tenant le téléphone. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre Jim avança vers les placards qui lui faisaient face, ouvrit un tiroir toujours sans le moindre bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme pizza ?

Il referma le tiroir, ouvrit le placard du dessus et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Huuuum... quatre fromages ? Ou non... une qui pique. Une au chorizo.

Son bras aussi redoutable et sinueux que le serpent s'introduit dans le placard pour en ressortir bientôt.

\- Ah, j'ai trouvé le numéro ! S'exclama Sherlock.

\- Ne le tape pas.

Le jeune détective tourna juste un peu la tête de profil, pas assez pour le voir mais suffisamment pour l'entendre correctement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

\- Ne tape pas le numéro. Tourne toi lentement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et obéit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t...

Sa phrase demeura en suspend. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il posa lentement le téléphone sur le meuble juste à côté de lui. Au milieu de la cuisine, Jim tenait un flingue – le sien – braqué dans sa direction. Son regard était froid, son menton légèrement penché sur sa poitrine.

\- Jim... Murmura Sherlock, bras en suspend, pétrifié, sans défense.

Il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir, ce coup-là... _Comme un bleu, Sherlock, comme un bleu ! _

\- Ne dis pas un seul mot, articula Jim du bout des lèvres dans un souffle tremblant de haine, les deux mains cramponnées autour du pistolet.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Si tu bouges, je tire.

Sans le lâcher du regard ni baisser le pistolet, il tira une seringue de sa poche et un sourire dément métamorphosa ses traits.

\- Comme tu peux le remarquer, je sais exactement où tu caches tout ton petit matériel.

Il s'avança dans le salon, posa la seringue ainsi qu'un élastique, sur la table basse, le tenant toujours en joue, tout son être concentré sur lui comme le chat qui se prépare à bondir sur sa proie. Il trépignait presque sur place et sa respiration précipitée se détachait très clairement dans le silence. Pris au piège, l'esprit incroyablement lucide et empli d'une tristesse glacée, Sherlock ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus.

\- Prend la seringue et pique-toi. Je sais que tu sais parfaitement comment t'y prendre.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et lança un regard vers la seringue et le produit qu'elle contenait, ce que Jim ne manqua pas de remarquer et il eu une petite mimique amusée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui glissa-t-il avec un éclat sournois dans le regard. Ca ne te tuera pas. Pas encore. Ta mort ne sera certainement pas aussi douce qu'une simple overdose de somnifères, crois moi.

Son visage alors se durcit.

\- FAIT LE ! Hurla-t-il et Sherlock frémit.

Un pas après l'autre, précautionneusement, il s'avança vers la table basse et sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux se pencha lentement pour attraper la seringue, puis l'élastique. Il aurait pu chercher un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation – il l'avait déjà fait, en fait – mais... mais quelque chose en lui de profondément abattu se laissa vaincre comme un guerrier tombe à genoux devant son adversaire, moins par réelle impuissance que volonté sourde de faire cesser une bonne fois pour toute le cercle sans fin des combats. Peut-être parce le guerrier à genoux sait que quelque part, il l'a mérité. Alors il releva sa manche, attacha l'élastique en garrot autour de son bras, le visage dénué de toute expression. L'aiguille prête à pénétrer ses veines, il leva le visage vers Jim comme si c'était la dernière fois. Les yeux de celui-ci passait nerveusement de l'un à l'autre – l'aiguille, ses yeux, l'aiguille, l'aiguille prête à rentrer oui l'aiguille... ses yeux. Il se passa frénétiquement la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as peur ? Lui lança-t-il, goguenard, et il éclata d'un petit rire. _Comme je te comprends !_ Maintenant, fait-le si tu ne veux pas que je te tire une balle dans le genoux. Ou dans l'épaule, quand dis-tu, qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux, à ton avis ?

Ses paupières battaient de manière compulsive. La folie qui l'habitait était parfaitement palpable, comme un courant électrique qui formait presque une sorte de champ magnétique malsain tout le long de son corps et de ses membres, les agitant de petits tressauts. Sherlock redressa le menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme le défier.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Jim.

Et il enfonça l'aiguille dans sa chair. Presque aussitôt, ses paupières s'abaissèrent de demi, son corps devint lourd, la seringue chut sur le plancher et il vacilla de l'avant vers l'arrière avant de finalement s'écrouler sous le poids de ses jambes qui se dérobèrent sous lui.


	6. Chapter 6

La pièce est sombre. Les volets fermés. Le soleil perce à peine entre les rainures du bois. L'enfant est recroquevillé sur le lit, la tête entre ses genoux. Il tremble. Devant lui, assis sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, un homme le fixe. Les jambes croisées, une main sur un genoux, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, que ses doigts battent à rythme réguliers de trois coups par trois coups. Il émet un claquement de langue contre son palais.

\- Hé bien, Sherlock, que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

L'enfant sur le lit ne prend même pas la tête de lever la tête et hausse seulement les épaules.

Mycroft décroise les jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, une expression faussement consternée sur le visage et s'exclame soudain de manière particulièrement théâtrale :

\- Tu as accepté de t'injecter toi-même un produit inconnu qu'un tueur psychopathe t'as aimablement demandé de t'administrer. Merveilleux, cher frère, je te savais idiot, mais à ce stade, ça dépasse tous ce que j'ai jamais pu penser de toi. Tout cela sans omettre le fait, bien entendu, que ce tueur psychopathe est ton petit ami - amoureux de toi depuis de nombreuses années et que toi tu l'as...

_\- Ce n'est pas un psychopathe ! _Explose soudain l'enfant, se redressant brutalement dans une expression de rage pure et ses boucles sombres autour de son visage rond d'enfant volettent souplement.

Mycroft esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Et ce n'est pas ton petit ami non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Complète-t-il avec une douceur écœurante et le menton de l'enfant se met à trembler.

Il recroise alors les bras et écrase son nez sur son avant bras gauche, le regard dans le vague.

\- Maintenant, tu es totalement à sa mercis. C'est cela que tu le voulais ?

\- Et alors ? Marmonne l'enfant entre ses bras. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Le dénoncer ? C'est hors de question.

Mycroft pousse un long soupir, comme priant le ciel de bien vouloir lui accorder la patience nécessaire.

\- C'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire, Sherlock, mais tu t'es comporté comme un idiot sentimental, une fois encore !

L'enfant a un petit froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible.

\- T'occuper de lui, lui faire prendre un bain, lui commander une pizza... mais qu'est ce que tu espérais, enfin ? Tu es un sociopathe de haut niveau et lui un criminel psychopathe, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme... _comme ça._ Par magie ! Tu espérais qu'il te pardonne pour tout le mal que tu lui as fait, peut-être ? C'était évident qu'il avait l'intention de se venger. Enfin, évident pour n'importe qui _d'intelligent. _

L'enfant enfouit de nouveau sa tête entre ses bras et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- Et maintenant, qui sait ce qui va arriver, hein ? Il peut tout te faire, tu es à sa mercis désormais et c'est entièrement ta faute ! Il va peut-être te tuer. Il te tueras certainement de toute façon, mais qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver avant ?! Il va se venger, Sherlock. Peut-être même qu'il va t'attacher et te torturer. Puis quand tu seras suffisamment affaibli, te _violer. _

Le petit corps sur le lit tressaille et étouffe un sanglot. Mycroft se penche vers l'avant.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

L'enfant répète, mais toujours pas assez fort pour être intelligible.

\- Je n'entends rien ! S'exclame Mycroft, irrité. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

L'enfant relève alors la tête et se dressant sur le lit, hurle à pleins poumons :

\- JE L'AIME !

Les deux frères se fusillent du regard puis Mycroft fait mine de ricaner.

_\- Tu l'aimes ?_ Répète-t-il, incrédule, dans un ignoble sourire moqueur. Mais Sherlock, jamais personne ne pourra...

\- Et il m'aime aussi ! Poursuit l'enfant au bord des larmes en sautant sur le plancher, et si tu le traites une fois encore de psychopathe, JE TE TUERAI !

Et il s'enfuit hors de la pièce. La porte claque derrière lui et il entend le rire de son frère raisonner contre les parois, ce rire qu'il hait tant et qui le poursuit, le poursuit... Il descend les escaliers, encore et toujours, assailli par l'écho de ce rire qui se répercute contre les marches cirées comme des coups de fusil le talonnant, manquant de le faire chuter de justesse à plusieurs reprises mais il tient bon. _La porte du salon._ Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se précipite dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. Ses parents sont là, assis sur le canapé. Ils regardent la télévision. Essoufflé, il s'écroule par terre à leurs pieds.

\- Papa ! Maman !

Pas de réaction.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Papa ! _Ecoutez-moi !_

La panique est palpable dans sa voix. Il en tremble de tous ses membres. _Ils ne le voient pas ils ne le voient pas ILS NE LE VOIENT PAS._

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se balance d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que son front heurte le sol entre ses jambes. Les sanglots percent son souffle. Un premier, puis un second, un troisième plus fort et plusieurs qui suivent, en crescendo.

\- Tais-toi ! Tique la mère, agacée, sans même baisser les yeux vers lui. Et arrête de pleurnicher, on n'entend plus rien !

Il relève la tête avec espoir mais... mais... _arrête de pleurnicher, on n'entend plus rien !_ Il a soudain... une telle envie...

_de pleurer._

Un soubresaut. Léger. Qui vint troubler son songe comme une pierre à la surface d'un lac.

Flottement. Quelque chose effleura sa joue. Un son. Une voix. Il se concentra. Est-ce que ça disait son nom ?

\- Sheeeeeeeerloooooooock... ? Réveille-toi, Sherlock. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Il ne faut pas pleurer.

Une voix suave, douce, enchanteresse. Il gémit. Le décor se fissura. Il était dans le noir désormais. Il essaya de bouger les mains mais un contact brutal et glacé l'en empêcha. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas ni à bouger ni à ouvrir les yeux. Il flottait, entre conscience et inconscience. De nouveau, des doigts vinrent caresser son visage, comme pour essuyer ses joues et il prit alors conscience de leur humidité. _Il était en train de pleurer. _

C'est alors que ça lui revint. Le téléphone. Jim. Jim qui le menaçait d'un pistolet. Le froid à l'intérieur quand il comprend. L'injection. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, s'élançant vers l'avant mais ne parvenant qu'à se cambrer – il avait les deux poignets attachés aux barreaux de son lit par des menottes. Il poussa un cri de rage, ses yeux balayant la pièce en y voyant que des taches imprécises qui se succédaient beaucoup trop vite, comme un film en accéléré.

\- Chuuuut. Calme-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Sherlock s'immobilisa instantanément et tourna la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair. Jim se confondait à l'ombre - il ne l'avait pas vu en premier lieux. Il était assis par terre, adossé au mur, exactement au même endroit que lui-même alors qu'il réfléchissait, quelques heures plus tôt. Il y avait toujours la théière et la tasse de thé. Jim souriait doucement en le dévisageant, un bras nonchalamment appuyé sur un genoux.

Sherlock fit pour lui-même l'état des lieux : il était attaché par des menottes, le lit était fait, il était toujours habillé des mêmes vêtements et les effets de la drogue – une sorte de somnifère, assurément – disparaissaient doucement – trop doucement, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger vraiment. Jim ne tenait plus son pistolet, mais celui ci était posé sur une chaise qui faisait face au lit. Il cessa son examen lorsque Jim se leva, s'étirant pour faire craquer son dos dans un grognement et avança vers le lit, la démarche un peu branlante. Interdit, en alerte, Sherlock surveillait chacun de ses mouvements tel un chat pris au piège qui économise ses dernières forces pour bondir à l'instant propice. Jim s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il aurait pu le toucher sans effort en tendant le bras. Mais de demi tourné vers lui, il se contentait de le fixer calmement, un air profondément doux sur les traits.

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il comme à un enfant. Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur. Tout va bien.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, sentant, palpable, la fragile frontière entre douleur et folie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave et autoritaire.

Jim sourit d'avantage puis baissa la tête comme pour masquer un fou rire accompagné d'une soudaine rougeur. Puis releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est ce que je compte faire ? Répéta-t-il comme si la réponse était évidente.

Il s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'enjamber et s'asseoir sur ses hanches à califourchon. Sherlock tira de toute ses forces sur ses liens, essaya de bouger les jambes mais ne réussit qu'à gesticuler en vain en grognant et criant. Jim le dominait d'une tête, son regard planté dans le sien et le visage insondable, insensible.

\- Huuuum, je ne sais pas, feignit-il de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Leur deux sexes se frôlaient, se frottaient. Jim dans ses mouvements anodins l'effleurait, doucement, puis brutalement, comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès. La tête tournée dans l'autre sens pour échapper à son regard et les paupières étroitement closes, Sherlock se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses cris – de douleur, de plaisir ou de peur, il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Tu le sens ? Demanda calmement Jim. _Le désir._ Tu le sens ?

Et disant cela, ses mouvements devinrent plus précis, jusqu'à ce qu'il entame contre lui une ondulation lascive dont le mouvement s'achevait toujours par un contact plus appuyée, presque brutal. Sherlock rejeta alors la tête en arrière et ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, poussa un cri qui échoua en gémissement. Mais Jim ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Oui ! _Ca._ Moi, je le sens. Le plaisir, la jouissance si proche... je pourrais l'atteindre en te possédant ici et maintenant. Je pourrais te retourner et te déshabiller. Ne prendre en compte que ce feu juste là qui ne demande qu'à exploser et auquel il est si difficile de résister, n'est-ce pas ?

Il continua, sans aller plus vite malgré le désir irrépressible qu'éprouvait Sherlock à cet instant, besoin physique de le saisir pour le faire aller plus vite malgré la terreur mais évidement, il ne le put pas. Jim rejeta la tête en arrière dans un petit gémissement – Et Sherlock ne put déterminé s'il était joué ou non - et poursuivit :

\- Oui... Oui, si tu savais comme j'en ai envie. Tu es à ma disposition, je pourrais... huum ! Me rassasier... te posséder... _jouir... ! _

Alors sans prévenir, alors que Sherlock commençait à trembler de tous ces membres et à gémir lui aussi, il se recula et avant que le prisonnier ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'était déjà plus là.

Sherlock redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux, une expression féroce sur le visage et le souffle erratique. Jim était assis à l'envers sur la chaise, le pistolet à la main dont il se grattait le front, les bras croisé sur le haut du dossier et jambes écartées de chaque côté de celui-ci. Il n'ajouta pas « Je ne le ferai pas ». Il continuait à le fixer en silence, laissant le doute planer, menaçant. Il était étrange de ressentir tout à la fois un tel soulagement et une frustration telle qu'il l'en aurait supplié de revenir pour l'achever. Le désir, quand il s'installait aussi fort – aussi proche de la jouissance – sans être satisfait, se révélait être une véritable torture. Il tira encore sur ses liens, encore et encore, en vain.

\- JIM ! S'écria-t-il dans un accès de rage.

Ce dernier ricana dans un soupir tout en l'observant comme une bête de cirque.

\- Oh oui, ça fait mal. Tu pourrais me supplier de revenir pour soulager un peu cette délicieuse brûlure mais tu es bien trop fier pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui adressa un sourire que Sherlock distingua, entre les passages de floues.

\- Et puis je ne sais pas si je t'obéirais... Te voir te tortiller est bien plus amusant, en fin de compte.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la chambre de long en large.

\- Vois-tu... tu ne mérites pas que je me soucie de toi.

Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

\- Alors... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... ?

Disant cela, il jouait avec le pistolet qu'il faisait tourner sur lui même puis le tapotait contre ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de son index. Il se figea d'un seul coup, sans se tourner vers lui, et l'on devinait à peine sa silhouette à moitié dans l'obscurité.

\- Je pourrais t'humilier. T'humilier comme tu m'as humilié. Te faire du mal... comme tu m'en as fait.

Sa voix était froide, lointaine. Basse et diffuse.

\- Tu sais, je n'avais l'intention de faire ça, au début. Te droguer et me retrouver ici avec toi.

Il retourna s'asseoir à l'envers sur la chaise, le regard fixé sur lui comme un prédateur redoutable.

\- C'est toi qui m'y a forcé. Je voulais juste... t'intéresser. Mais si j'avais su que tu ferais exactement la même chose que...

Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu dois payer pour ça. Comme les autres. Tu dois payer. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit encore tourner le pistolet, sans le lâcher un instant des yeux et il sourit, un drôle de sourire qui portait quelque chose comme du regret.

\- Te tuer, ça ne suffira pas. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je veux que tu comprennes... _ce que ça fait. _

Sherlock s'agita un peu, le souffle précipité, et les menottes se mirent à cliqueter. Il parvint à remuer une jambe.

_\- Jim... _Jim je... s'il te plaît, écoute-moi je... je suis désolé.

La tête retombant entre les épaules, le visage caché, Jim éclata de rire.

\- « DESOLE » ! Hurla-t-il soudain en se levant d'un bond, et la chaise chut avec fracas sur le parquet alors qu'il se précipitait vers le lit, tremblant de rage. Désolé ?!

On aurait dit une bête fauve. Il haletait et ses épaules se soulevaient comme sous l'effet d'une course effrénée. Sans prévenir, il grimpa sur le lit et se rassit violemment sur lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple mobilier et agrippant ses cheveux de sa main gauche, il fit basculer brutalement son visage vers l'arrière. La crosse du pistolet vint s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la gorge dévoilée de Sherlock qui déglutit. Il ne voyait que le visage dévasté de Jim, tordu dans une grimace de rage, ne sentait que les effluves de son souffle perturbé qui l'envahissaient.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix terriblement basse qui augmenta jusqu'à se muer en hurlement. Pour m'avoir toujours dédaigné comme la dernière des saletés, pour ce que tout ce que tous ces porcs m'ont fait subir ou pour ce que _TOI_, TU M'AS FAIT ?!

Il le lâcha en se retirant et la tête de Sherlock vint heurter le rebord en bois du lit juste derrière lui. Il se maudit pour cela mais ne put retenir, sur le moment, un très bref cri de peur. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et leva la tête, regard incertains et membres tremblant, vers Jim qui lui tournait le dos. Il se passa un long moment sans ce que celui-ci ne prononça un mot ni ne bougea seulement puis enfin, il éclata d'un petit rire parfaitement déplacé qui se répercuta froidement contre les murs de la pièce. Il se tourna de demi vers lui, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Tu sais, le pire, Sherlock ?

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- J'aurais pu tellement te donner. Si tu m'avais fait confiance l'autre jour dans les loges, si tu avais accepté de ressentir... _ce que tu ressentais... _

Sa voix se fit de nouveau basse, séductrice, dangereuse. Il avança vers lui jusqu'à s'asseoir en bas du lit, à ses pieds. Il leva la main et sans le toucher, fit mine de le caresser.

\- Si tu seulement tu m'avais demandé... soupira-t-il, le sourire aux bords des lèvres, je t'aurais donné tout ce que tu voulais au delà même de tes rêves les plus fous.

Il releva la tête vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien, luisant de folie, de passion et de défi.

\- J'aurais pu retirer cette chemise si encombrante que tu portes... effleurer ton torse jusqu'à ton bas-ventre et tout en te murmurant un léger « chuuuuut » à l'oreille, j'aurais défait ta ceinture et t'aurais débarrassé du contact si gênant de ton pantalon, devenu trop serré, que j'aurais fait glissé ensuite le long de tes jambes en te frôlant... Tu te serrais mis à haleter, j'aurais trouvé ça adorable. Je me serais glissé devant toi, je serais monté sur tes genoux, j'aurais posé mes lèvres sur ta nuque pour te goûter en décrivant des mouvements lascifs contre toi, appuyant juste à cet endroit là qui te fait tant souffrir... Tu m'aurais supplié... sans savoir vraiment de quoi tu parlais. Alors j'aurais obéi. Je serais tombé à genoux devant toi, dévorant ton torse de mes lèvres puis je serais descendu plus bas... encore plus bas... Et la je t'aurais pris dans ma bouche tout en grattant délicieusement ton dos de bas en haut de mes mains passées derrière tes reins... ma langue t'aurait léché et abandonné, tu aurais jouis pour moi... En moi... En criant mon nom entre deux gémissements essoufflés...

Les lèvres entrouvertes de Jim s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel alors que cessant de parler, il scrutait Sherlock en sueur menotté au lit. Ses lèvres arrondies criaient en silence, par saccade, ne laissant échapper, parfois, que des geignements aigus, tandis qu'il remuait sur place autant que possible, cambrant les reins sous les élancements douloureusement gorgés de désir de son sexe tendu. Ses paupières à demi closes semblaient bien malgré lui assister impuissant à cette scène inaccessible. Sans attendre qu'il s'en remette, Jim s'avança sur lui à quatre pattes sans le toucher mais assez près cependant pour que Sherlock en ressente sa présence, si animale et tentatrice au dessus de lui. Son souffle chatouillait ses lèvres alors qu'il le regardait lutter en vain contre lui-même pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se laissa alors tomber sur ses cuisses et tout en le défiant du regard, entreprit de défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Sherlock. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement. D'un sursaut il se redressa et planta ses yeux terrifiés dans les siens.

Oui, terrifié. Il n'était pas du genre à montrer sa peur ni même à être vraiment terrifié par quoi que ce soit, mais ce fut le cas. Jim crut d'abord sourire, mais il sembla que son visage, soudain de marbre, ne répondit pas au mouvement. Il le dévisageait gravement, immergeant les prunelles bleues du dominé dans les abysses sombres de son regard, et alors qu'il demeurait à le dévisager, Jim tenant à la main la ceinture dégrafée, toute l'horreur et la folie qui l'habitait – tout ce qui faisait de lui un criminel hors pair – envahit l'espace jusqu'à empoissonner l'air. Ca se mit à descendre grouillant du plafond et à évoluer à fleur de parquet, ça courut le long de la peau, faisant germer la chair de poule et hérisser chaque poil, ça s'infiltra à l'intérieur et alors ce fut comme un éclat de terreur vive qui s'enfonce dans le cœur.

\- Ji... Jim, bégaya Sherlock d'une voix frêle, Jim...

D'une main, ce dernier leva la ceinture et de l'autre l'étira tout en la caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet.

\- Oui, Sherlock ?

Un léger sourire traîna sur ses lèvres. Sherlock battit des paupières, le souffle court.

\- S'il te plaît ne me...

Un éclat de rire lui coupa la parole.

\- « Ne me » quoi ? S'écria Jim hilare et délirant. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, exactement ? Tu crois que je vais te violer ?

Il laissa planer le doute puis se retira de lui pour se remettre debout, la ceinture toujours en main qu'il faisait claquer doucement dans sa paume sans le regarder. Puis il se précipita pour se pencher au dessus de lui, s'appuyant d'une main au mur derrière Sherlock. La haine transpirait de lui de part en part.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ? Asséna-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es désirable à mes yeux, et que je ne préférerai pas te laisser simplement ici pour aller assouvir mes désirs avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il se baissa encore plus pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Ou alors, je pourrais appeler quelqu'un qui viendrait ici, et tu le regarderais me faire gémir et hurler de plaisir juste sous tes yeux... Tu assisterais à tout, du début à la fin, et aucun de nous deux ne se soucierait de ta présence... Tu verrais quelqu'un d'autre que toi _jouir_ sous mes bons soins...

Sherlock s'agita, à bout, secoué de violents frissons.

_\- Arrête !_

Dans un ricanement Jim s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos. Il soupira.

\- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas prendre cette option. Ennuyeuse.

Il fit volte face, et plus aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage, soudain plus glacial que le givre. Il s'avança lentement, terriblement inquiétant dans le silence lugubre des gémissements de terreurs que ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser Sherlock. Sans lui accorder un regard, Jim glissa une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une seringue qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête pour l'examiner, lui donnant une légère pichenette, sourcils froncés.

Sherlock remua plus encore, tirant sur ses liens.

\- Tu peux commencer à bouger, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda presque affectueusement Jim, qui vint vers lui pour lui saisir un bras.

Tout en ignorant royalement ses ruades, il parvint à saisir son avant bras et sans précaution, lui injecta le produit dans les veines.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Grogna Sherlock d'une voix rauque, presque bestiale.

Jim se leva pour aller poser la seringue sur la chaise et reprendre la ceinture qu'il avait déposé au pied du lit.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, juste un petit quelque chose qui t'empêchera de te calmera un peu.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune détective qui sentait le produit se diffuser dans ses veines à une vitesse terrifiante.

\- Tu le sens déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas rester conscient.

Il étendit le bras pour effleurer très doucement sa cheville dénudée.

\- Je _veux_ que tu restes conscient.

Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers Sherlock dont les membres sans énergies retombaient, pour défaire une des menottes, qu'il attacha de l'autre côté, puis fit la même chose avec la seconde. Sherlock se retrouva alors le ventre appuyé contre le montant du lit, agenouillé dos à Jim.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il était à deux doigts de sangloter et Jim ne chercha pas à retenir une grimace profondément satisfaite.

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Tu es intelligent, tu devrais comprendre. A moins que Mycroft n'ai raison, finalement ? Ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Il monta sur le lit à son tour – ce qui fit sursauter Sherlock - et s'avançant jusqu'à se tenir tout contre lui, son entrejambe contre ses fesses, il passa ses mains autour de lui pour défaire puis baisser son pantalon. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise et la fit passer par dessus son visage pour dénuder son dos, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts avant de se reculer pour descendre du lit.

\- Te voilà en bien piètre position... Ricana-t-il.

Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses tremblements s'étaient mués en spasmes nerveux et sa respiration était plus saccadée que jamais.

\- Fait ce que tu dois faire, cria-t-il dans son essoufflement, qu'on en finisse !

\- Oh, non. Ce serait bien trop facile. Je ne suis pas un monstre, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas te violer. Ca te rassure, de savoir que je ne suis pas aussi dénué d'humanité que toi ?

Les épaules de Sherlock se secouèrent alors, sans aucun bruit.

\- Non. Je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux que tu me _supplies_ d'arrêter.

Et sans plus aucune explication, il brandit la ceinture qui alla lui fouetter les reins. Sherlock se cambra et émit une sorte de cri-gémissement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre qu'un second coup parti, lui cinglant les fesses, cette fois-ci. De toute la force dont il disposait encore, il s'accrocha à ses liens et serra fortement les dents tandis qu'un troisième coup, puis un quatrième, le frappèrent l'un après l'autre.

\- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il soudain, éclatant en sanglots pour la première fois, arrête, arrête... Jim... Arrête ! Je suis désolé... Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! S'il te plaît ne... AAH !

Un cinquième coup de ceinture venait de lui lacérer les flancs.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! Rugit Jim, féroce, dément, _tu n'es pas désolé ! _Ce que tu vis en ce moment, je l'ai vécu toute mon enfance et ce n'était pas que des coups de ceinture que je recevais ! Tous ces salauds qui me déshabillaient, me tripotaient, me... me pénétraient ! Jouissaient en moi, sur moi ! TU CROIS QU ILS M ONT DEMANDE MON AVIS ? TU CROIS QU ILS M'ECOUTAIENT, QUAND JE LES SUPPLIAIS D ARRETER ?! EST CE QUE _TOI_, TU M AS ECOUTE ?!

Lui aussi pleurait. Des larmes incandescentes dévalaient ses joues souillées.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres pour contenir un haut le cœur et ferma les yeux très fort avant de reprendre courageusement :

\- Mais c'est vrai, Jim... c'est vrai que je suis désolé...

C'était ridicule, complètement ridicule, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre que ça ? Que ces quelques mots si vrais et pourtant sans écho ?

\- Et pendant tout ce temps là, tu étais là Sherlock... tant de fois j'ai essayé de t'atteindre, d'attirer ton attention, de t'intéresser, mais je n'étais rien à tes yeux, _rien... _

La ceinture chut sur le sol comme un objet mort. Tremblant, Jim s'avança une nouvelle fois vers Sherlock pour le détacher complètement et le retourner, ignorant totalement les tentatives de ce dernier de capter son regard. Puis il recula en chancelant vers la chaise qu'il heurta et le regard absent chercha à tâtons le pistolet, l'empoigna et de ses bras fébriles le dressa vers Sherlock. Ce dernier, rendu amorphe, ne put que remuer sans parvenir à se redresser.

\- JIM !

Le désespoir, la détresse étaient palpables dans sa voix. Ses dents serrés crachaient de la bile et les bras de Jim tremblaient. Un sanglot s'éleva, plus aigu que ceux de Sherlock - qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des râles qu'à de véritables pleurs.

\- Jim, ne fait pas ça ! Hurla une seconde fois Sherlock. POSE CE PISTOLET !

Mais Jim ne le posa pas. La lutte qui faisait rage en lui dévastait son visage. Plusieurs interminables secondes s'écoulèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Mais je me suis juré de détruire tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal.

Et il appuya sur la détente.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

J'ai lu un jour, quelque part, qu'il y a toujours un moment, au milieu de la chute, on l'on donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière.

Jim regretta d'avoir tiré à l'instant même ou son doigt (dérapa ?) sur la détente. Car ça ne pouvait être que ça. il avait bien dérapé, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est étrange comme le temps à certains moments de la vie s'amuse à jouer avec nos nerfs. Les secondes défilaient-elles à toute allure alors que le corps de Sherlock retombait dans un gémissement grave contre le montant du lit, ou au contraire s'étaient-elles arrêtées, comme suspendue au milieu des cris, des mouvements, les soupirs exacerbés dans le silence de la déflagration ?

Il n'avait jamais été qu'un gamin brisé qui aurait tout donné pour avoir une autre vie, pour grandir dans un autre pays et dans une autre famille, pour avoir été aimé comme il l'avait toujours cent fois mérité.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et ses digues cédèrent en même temps que la balle quittait la crosse. Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Un sifflement aigu raisonnait dans ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre tout le reste. Haletant, il bascula jusqu'à Sherlock, avachi sur le matelas, les yeux à demi clos, qui gémissait faiblement. Jim ne savait pas où la balle l'avait touché exactement. Il palpait son torse et il lui semblait voir du sang, le sentir, poisseux, dégoulinant, le long de ses doigts. Les larmes brouillaient tellement sa vue qu'il ne parvenait à faire la différence entre les couleurs. Tout semblait devenir sang, jusqu'à la sueur. Ses mains tremblaient si fort, lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses deux mains ensanglantées.

\- Sherlock, souffla-t-il tout bas, Sherlock, ne m'abandonne pas. Pitié, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, dès le premier jour. S'il te plaît, sans toi je...

Sa voix se brisa. Les gestes saccadés, névrotiques, il le lâcha pour tenter d'arracher son propre tee-shirt. Une main froide et tremblante se posa alors très doucement sur sa joue et montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux pour les essuyer, le débarrassant du voile de larmes et effaçant un autre voile invisible qui l'empêchait de voir.

\- Jim...

Le cœur battant, les sanglots faisant tressauter les muscles de son visage, il baissa la tête. Sherlock le regardait, le visage défait et pourtant empreint d'une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Ses fins yeux bleus, amincis par un doux sourire, le dévisageaient avec une infinie tendresse.

\- Ca va aller, Jim. Je ne vais pas mourir.

Ce dernier en resta sans voix. Des larmes dévalèrent à flot ses joues blêmes. Il finit de se défaire de son tee shirt et appuya d'une main sur la plaie tout en attrapant de l'autre le téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro. Ca ne pouvait pas être mortelle... _ça ne pouvait pas... !_ Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Il lui jeta un regard alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans ses oreilles. Le jeune détective commençait à fermer les yeux.

\- Tu m'entends, Sherlock ? Reste avec moi. _Reste avec moi !_

Et Sherlock sombra dans l'inconscience.


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, ce n'était pas le terme exact. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il se sentait _bien_. Mais il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Son corps ne lui faisait pas mal. _Etrange._ Pourquoi étrange, d'ailleurs ? Émergeant lentement de son état de semi conscience, Sherlock finit par entrouvrir les yeux pour cligner des paupières plusieurs fois de suite avant que sa vision ne devienne tout à fait nette, comme le zoom d'un appareil photo fatigué. Il était toujours dans son lit, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour passer la langue sur ses lèvres et bougea les mains pour palper le tissus sous lui. Une douleur aiguë traversa alors son avant bras gauche et grimaçant, il tourna la tête pour regarder. Une seringue enfoncée dans ses veines le reliait à une perfusion contenant du... glucose ? Et... de la morphine, à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'avait pas mal, alors. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. La chambre.. avait quelque chose de changé. Rangé ? Oui, la pièce avait été rangée et entièrement nettoyée, du sol jusqu'à la poussière. Madame Hudson était venue faire le ménage ?! Tout à son observation, il remit ses réflexions à plus tard. Son regard heurta les rideaux, qui... n'étaient plus les mêmes rideaux. Ils étaient d'un jaune soleil transparent, que la lumière du jour venait transpercer, donnant une teinte particulièrement lumineuse au parquet parfaitement propre, faisant ressortir sa couleur caramel d'origine. La tasse de thé et la théière avaient disparu. Continuant son balayage circulaire, il observa la table de nuit. Sa vieille lampe cassée avait été remplacée par une lampe toute neuve joliment arrangée en fer forgé et dont la lumière se diffusait délicieusement tout autour de lui, l'englobant dans une bulle de confort. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un fait nouveau : les draps de son lit aussi avaient été entièrement changés : ils dégageaient une agréable fraîcheur d'après lavage, et on avait placé plusieurs coussins derrière lui, ce qui lui permettait de demeurer en une position semi assise semi couchée. Repoussant légèrement les couvertures, il s'examina alors. Il portait un pyjamas propre. D'une main, il défit lentement les boutons : un bandage épais enserrait son ventre. Interdit, il ne put que demeurer muet, la tête aussi vide que... vide ? Oui... il se sentait... agréablement... paisible. Mais où... où était Jim ?

Dans le silence totale, la porte s'ouvrit alors et il sursauta violemment, ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

\- MADAME HUDSON ?! S'écria-t-il, profondément surpris.

Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à voir sa logeuse, souriante, dépasser la porte de sa chambre.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock ! Lui lança-t-elle en posant un plateau chargé sur la table de nuit, mais trop occupé à la scruter des yeux, il n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Le sourire disparu de son visage. Elle avait l'air vexé.

\- Comment ça, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Sherlock, enfin ! Vous vous êtes reçu une balle, tout de même !

Elle le lâcha du regard pour le baisser, contrariée, vers le plateau. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague, et plusieurs secondes de silences s'écoulèrent. Il avait beau prendre le problème dans tous les sens, il avait comme l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.

\- Madame Hudson, que... que s'est-il passé exactement ?

La femme s'assit en soupirant sur le bord du lit et le dévisagea avec une certaine inquiétude.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas, mon grand ?

L'appellation le dérangea mais il ne releva pas.

\- … Non.

Ce qui était un pur mensonge, mais de toute évidence, lui et sa logeuse ne disposaient pas de la même version, ou alors, il avait définitivement raté un épisode. Il frissonna en sentant la main de la femme contre son épaule et leva la tête, prêt à la repousser, mais il demeura finalement muet.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on court les rues à la recherche de criminels en tous genre ! S'écria-t-elle doucement, mi-agacée mi-attendrie. Heureusement que ce jeune étudiant en médecine était là ! C'est lui qui t'a raccompagné ici et guéri, béni soit le ciel que la blessure soit superficielle ! Il a pu ramener du matériel de l'hôpital pour te soigner ici. Il était dans un tel état ! Il a absolument tenu à faire le ménage intégral de cette pièce ainsi qu'à remplacer les rideaux et... - elle esquissa un vague geste de la main - la lampe de chevet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a dit que tu n'aimerais pas rester ici s'il ne la changeait pas un peu, et que tu te sentirais mieux avec plus de lumière ici... il n'a pas tord. Puis il est parti en me disant que tu ne tarderais pas à te réveiller, et m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu te rétablisses bien. Il a beaucoup insisté ! Il avait l'air très pressé... Mais je crois qu'en réalité il redoutait de te voir... Un ami à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeune homme charmant. Et puis il est mignon, Sherlock, très mignon... ajouta-t-elle rêveusement en contemplant le mur devant elle, un léger sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

Sherlock rougit violemment. Est-ce que Madame Hudson était en train d'insinuer que... ? Il secoua la tête.

\- Madame Hudson. _Quel_ jeune étudiant en médecine ?

\- Mais tu sais bien ! S'énerva-t-elle, visiblement contrariée qu'il ne lui donne aucun détail croustillant, ton _ami_ ! Un jeune homme plus petit que toi, la peau pâle, les cheveux bruns, le regard noir et luisant... Il m'a demandé de te donner ce mot.

Et elle glissa une enveloppe entre ses mains en se relevant.

\- Je serais dans la pièce à côté, si tu as besoin de moi. Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal si je m'installe ici quelques temps, le temps que tu te rétablisses.

Bouche ouverte, le cœur battant, Sherlock tourna alors la tête vers le plateau. Alors que sa logeuse allait dépasser le seuil de la porte, il l'apostropha :

\- Du chocolat chaud ? Sérieusement, Madame Hudson, _du chocolat chaud ?!_

Un sourire taquin éclaira le profil de Madame Hudson qui prit quelques secondes pour répondre d'un ton faussement anodin :

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Il avait bien dit que tu dirais ça...

Et elle le laissa seul.

La mâchoire de Sherlock eu du mal à retrouver sa place. Il cligna compulsivement des paupières, regardant la porte à demi fermée, avant de baisser les yeux vers l'enveloppe. Les mains un peu tremblantes et le cœur palpitant à tout rompre, il s'empara du couteau à beurre propre sur le plateau pour l'ouvrir. Enfin, il défit le papier.

_Sherlock, je suis navré pour la fausse version de notre histoire que Madame Hudson n'a pas dû manquer de te faire subir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à prendre soin de toi. Elle me semblait être la seule personne que tu voudrais à tes côtés en de telles circonstances. Et je te comprends, elle est certes un peu ennuyante à parler tout le temps, mais c'est une femme très gentille. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. J'espère que tu ne le feras pas non plus, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à me couvrir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour la fausse identité d'étudiant en médecine, ne te fais aucun soucis, je dispose de beaucoup de talents que tu ignores et comme je te l'ai dit la première fois que l'on s'est parlé, j'ai déjà été confronté à des situations dont tu n'as aucune idée. Fait moi confiance, je t'en prie. J'ai tout fait comme il faut, tu iras bien. _

_Sherlock... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais même pas si je m'en veux vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te tirer dessus, mais je voulais que tu souffres. Je ne le veux plus maintenant je crois. Ca ne veut pas dire que tout est réglé si jamais tu... si jamais tu voulais encore de moi, ce qui me paraît peu probable mais ce que je veux dire c'est... Bordel de merde, je t'aime. Malgré tout, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ou ne s'est pas passé entre nous, je t'aime à en crever. Tu es la seule chose pour laquelle je me sois jamais battu, la seule chose qui me donne envie de me lever le matin. Mais je t'en veux encore. Ce n'est pas ta faute pourtant, j'aurais peut-être dû t'approcher vraiment, être plus clair mais... j'ai essayé tellement de fois et tu m'as toujours rejeté sans même me regarder vraiment. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour te le pardonner. Comme tu ne pourras sans doute jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit. Je t'en prie, ne me dénonce pas à la police. Si tu veux te venger, venge toi. Tue moi si tu le désires, je me laisserais faire. Mais ne me condamne pas à l'enfermement. _

_Rétablie toi bien. Écoute Madame Hudson, garde la morphine, prends tes médicaments, ne bouge pas pendant un moment, mange bien et ça ira. Tu me le promets ? Fait le pour moi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. Je suis certain que Madame Hudson ne cuisine pas si mal que ça. Ce sera bientôt fini si tu respectes tout ça, promis. La blessure n'est pas grave. Prend soin de toi, Amour._

_ Jim_

_ps : La nouvelle déco te plaît ? Je ne me suis permis que de changer les rideaux et la lampe, je trouve ça beaucoup mieux comme ça. Et j'espère que tu aimes la cannelle. _

Sherlock reposa lentement la lettre à côté de lui. Une unique larme roulait le long de sa joue. Sans qu'aucune autre émotion ne traverse son visage, il saisit le plateau pour le mettre sur ses genoux et s'empara de la tasse qu'il glissa entre ses doigts tout en regardant le ciel d'hiver au delà de la fenêtre. « Prends soin de toi, Amour » Les mots résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit. Comment pouvaient-ils venir de la même personne qui l'avait déshabillé, menotté, puis fouetté avec sa propre ceinture et tout à la fois dégager une telle douceur ? _Tu vas lui faire payer_, rugit son esprit. Mais la petite voix repris « Prend soin de toi, Amour » et il entendit quelque part dans son cœur... _c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes. Pour sa douceur et sa violence pour son amour et sa haine. S'il n'était que douceur et amour, tu ne l'aurais jamais aimé comme tu l'aimes._

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson. Derrière l'onctuosité d'un chocolat chaud à l'ancienne, on sentait un goût prononcé de cannelle. Un sourire le traversa.

* * *

Ca faisait presque une semaine. _Une semaine_ qu'il moisissait ici dans l'ennui le plus mortelle des bavardages incessants et dénués d'intérêt de Madame Hudson, des tisanes, des « repose-toi ! », « mange », et prises de médicaments répétitifs. Il s'étonnait tout de même qu'elle sache si bien si prendre. Une vraie petite infirmière. Et Jim s'était montré si convainquant dans son rôle que pas une seule fois elle ne pensa à remettre en doute sa parole et à l'emmener à l'hôpital, ce que par ailleurs, Sherlock apprécia beaucoup. Quitte à s'ennuyer comme un ras mort, il préférait, et de loin, rester chez lui que passer des jours et des jours entiers entre les murs d'un hôpital, à espérer de malheureuses petites visites. Quoi qu'en parlant de visite...

Un dimanche pluvieux emporta ses dernières réserves de patiente, et lorsque Madame Hudson rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas, elle le trouva amorphe, à contempler d'un œil éteint la pluie qui glissait inlassablement contre le carreau.

\- Coucou ! Fit-elle avec un entrain forcé en déposant le plateau dur la table de nuit. Tout va bien, Sherlock ?

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour la fusiller du regard.

\- A merveille, Madame Hudson ! S'écria-t-il, véhément, cassant. Je suis bloqué depuis plus d'une semaine dans mon propre lit, à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que supporter votre insupportable bonne humeur !

Coléreux, il détourna la tête, croisant férocement les bras, puis n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il finit par soupirer et baissa les yeux.

\- Je... je vous... je ne voulais pas dire ça, Madame Hudson, murmura-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle étendit alors le bras vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il saisit sa main pour la serrer avec force.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle doucement.

Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, tout près de lui, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Dans un soupir, il laissa tomber ses dernières défenses et s'appuya contre elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Il me manque.

Sa réponse sonna comme une évidence. Elle rit doucement.

\- Hé bien, mon garçon, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger ! S'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

Elle se releva tout en continuant à marmonner en riant pour elle seule, et disparut sans répondre malgré ses appels répétés « Madame Hudson ! MADAME HUDSON ! »

dans un reniflement agacé, il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers.

* * *

Un désir ardant incendie son bas ventre, comme des élancements de décharges électriques. Jim est au dessus de lui, presque sur lui... mais bien trop loin encore. Ca va trop lentement. _Beaucoup trop. _Le désir est si fort qu'il pourrait en mourir s'il n'est pas assouvi immédiatement. Il le saisit par les poignets et le renverse sur le lit, plaquant sans plus attendre son bassin contre le sien en mouvements tant lascifs que violents. Il gémit dans sa bouche, accélérant le rythme, _si proche_, si proche de... Dans une brusque tension, Sherlock rejeta la tête contre les oreillers et ce fut le cri désarticulé qui sortit de sa bouche qui le réveilla. A cours de souffle, excédé au plus haut point de s'être réveillé, les yeux exorbités, il saisit un oreiller qu'il plaqua brusquement contre son visage. Une main alla se glisser dans son slip pour tenter maladroitement d'en calmer le feu tandis qu'il mordait de toutes ses forces dans le tissus. Enfin, il rejeta l'oreiller sur le lit, lèvres entrouvertes, absolument pas soulagé. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre. Si seulement Jim était là... il poussa un petit gémissement et par réflexe, se tourna vers la table de nuit pour vérifier l'heure. 2 h 38 du matin. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau fermer les yeux en grommelant et maudissant de s'être réveillé avant de... hum hum. _Avant_, un bout de papier attira son attention. Un bout de papier qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi. Et vu l'heure à laquelle il avait fini par trouver le sommeil, il était fort peu probable que Madame Hudson soit passée le déposer après. Il s'en saisit brusquement, allumant rapidement la lampe de chevet dans le même élan, pour lire le message qui y était inscrit. Et il en resta pétrifié pendant quelques secondes.

« _Amour, je suis passé juste pour voir si tu allais bien. J'ai laissé les clés sur la table du salon : je te les avais volé en partant l'autre jour. J'ai pris la peine d'enregistrer mon numéro sur ton téléphone portable. Je serais déçu si tu ne t'en servais pas. Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Xxx, Jim_ »

Cette fois ci, ce fut un véritable hurlement de rage qui sortit de sa bouche. Il plongea si férocement sur son téléphone portable qu'il le fit tomber et dû se pencher pour le rattraper, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains tremblaient sur les touches alors qu'il cherchait le numéro de Jim. Il eut tôt fait de comprendre à qui appartenait le numéro « Anonyme » et ouvrit aussitôt la page d'un nouveau message.

« Come back. It's an order. NOW. IMMEDIATELY. CLEAR ?! »

Et d'un mouvement rageur, il cliqua sur envoyer.

Cependant, les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. Il n'était même pas sur que Jim viendrait ni qu'il avait eu son message, resté sans réponse. Peut-être que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de dire ça comme ça. Il demeura un long moment dans le noir, à fixer le plafond toujours si désespérément ennuyant puis n'en pouvant plus, il finit par fermer les yeux, les mains croisées sur son ventre, agitant frénétiquement le pied. Un craquement attira alors son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut. L'ombre de Jim se détachait dans la clarté de cette nuit de pleine lune.

Tu sais que les chats ne viennent que s'ils en ont envie, non quand on leur en donne l'ordre ? S'éleva une voix moqueuse dans le silence.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Jim venait d'avoir 17 ans. Il avait fuit définitivement le domicile familial – même si ça lui arrachait le ventre de le nommer ainsi, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots aux yeux de la loi.

Le cœur brisé le corps en miette. Comme après une apocalypse intérieur qui aurait ravagé son âme, métamorphosant son être comme l'humain a succédé aux dinosaures bien après le big bang. Transformation. La mort la plus vicieuse qui soit : celle de rester conscient tel un tas de cendre informe, à attendre... _attendre. _Dans l'ennui et la douleur. Un silence sidéral s'était installé dans son esprit, celui d'un long bip électronique, entrecoupé parfois de cris et d'images sordides. Surtout lorsqu'il dormait. Quant à son corps... il le traînait comme celui d'un survivant de la Grande Guerre. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard lointain, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches ou pendant, inutiles, le long de ses flancs. Il y avait eu une phase où le moindre frôlement lui était insupportable, et puis, plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ou quelque chose comme ça. La douleur comme le bien être le laissaient presque indifférent. De jour en jour, ça s'effaçait, comme on devient aveugle d'avoir trop vu ou fou de se souvenir. Il pouvait bouger bien sur, il dirigeait son corps, ses membres, ses gestes. Comme on contrôle une machine.

A trop se détacher de lui même pour ne plus ressentir ce qu'on lui faisait subir, il avait fini par ne plus retrouver le chemin du retour. Peu à peu. Insidieusement...

En contrepartie, ses capacités sensorielles semblaient s'être incroyablement développées. Il ressentait les choses quand il les touchait comme si sa sensibilité tactile ne se trouvait pas en lui mais en cette chose effleurée, palpée.

Les odeurs, les sons, les images, les couleurs, les goûts, tout le pénétrait incroyablement fort, au delà de l'hypersensibilité avec laquelle il vivait, tant bien que mal, depuis toujours.

Les gens il y avait les gens aussi. Tous. Il pouvait percevoir leur doutes, leurs peurs, leurs joies, leurs colères, leurs émotions. Ca se voyait, ça se lisait si facilement. Tellement trop facilement. Jamais il n'avait autant compris l'humanité, et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si dénuée d'un quelconque intérêt. Il ne les détestait pas. Il étaient là, point. Rien de plus ni rien de moins. Ils faisaient tous parti de ce monde rétréci qui l'avait dévoré, détruit et craché.

Leur en voulait-il ? Peut-être... peut-être que non... difficile à déterminer, du moins pour l'instant. On ne peut pas vraiment haïr ce que l'on a jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde l'avait déçu, oui. Quelque chose dans le genre là. Immense déception qui laissait un goût amer. Mais de la rancœur, de la haine contre eux ? Contre ces êtres primitifs, lointains, sous évolués, englués dans l'illusion de leur vie artificiel et sans aucun désir d'en sortir ? Non. Il pourrait les tuer, mais absolument pas par haine. Aucun n'avait plus d'importance qu'un insecte qu'on écrase, volontairement ou par mégarde. Sa vengeance était ailleurs. Il haïssait, oui... Il haïssait son salaud de géniteur qui l'avait insulté, ignoré, tabassé depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour le vendre ensuite comme une marchandise sexuelle. Il haïssait la femelle qui lui servait de mère, soumise, droguée, qui n'avait jamais éprouvé une once d'amour maternelle ou de fierté et l'avait laissé subir tout ça sans rien dire, sans même y faire attention. Il les haïssait pour leur ignorance, leur bêtise, leur esprit si plat, si inerte, si rétréci. Il le haïssait... _lui._ Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait à en crever où s'il le haïssait à en vouloir aimer la vie, au point de ne pas supporter qu'un autre l'approche, qu'un autre lui fasse du mal... Un mélange explosifs des deux, sûrement.

Alors, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait paru envisageable : il s'était débrouillé pour monter à bord d'un bateau de pêcheur, en direction du seul endroit au monde qui le fasse encore vibrer : son pays natale, quitté bien trop tôt pour qu'il puisse en garder de véritables souvenirs mais qui semblait l'avoir marqué jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur. Un pays qu'il ne connaissait que dans les livres, les légendes et son imagination, mais qui avait tatoué son essence dans son âme. Il accosta sur un port d'Irlande un mardi matin, avec pour seul bagage un unique sac noir qui contenait bien trop peu de choses, et tout ce qu'il possédait.

Tout se déroula exactement comme il le souhaitait. Maintenant qu'il y avait ce grand vide à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il n'attendait plus rien de personne, il était étrange de constater à quel point les choses se passaient avec une telle... facilité ! Les gens, si évidents, si aisément manipulables... Il lui suffisait de demander avec ce petit air timide, un sourire fuyant, un compliment craintif, des gestes maladroits. On lui aurait accordé le paradis sans confession. Et parfois, il n'était même plus sur de jouer vraiment. Il ne savait plus. Ca lui venait si naturellement... ça aurait pu l'effrayer, mais il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne l'effrayait plus, de n'être rien.

D'escale en escale, de personne en personne, de bouts de chemins en bouts de chemins, il y arriva enfin. Au milieu de nulle part. Une plage interminable perdue dans une nature dénuée de toute trace humaine. Étendues verdoyantes à pertes de vue. Il posa son sac sur un rocher et le regard noyé sur l'océan bleu gris qui lui faisait face, avança, avança encore. Son gros pull bleu marine s'échoua derrière lui. Quelques pas de plus. Bientôt suivi par son pantalon et son tee shirt. Et il avançait toujours, semant ses vêtements derrière lui, le pas hagard, le souffle comme lorsque que l'on respire pour la première fois. A quelques mètres de l'eau, entièrement nu, il laissa ses genoux fléchir sous son poids jusqu'à ce qu'ils heurtent les grains de sables et que les éclats de coquillages blessent ses tibias. Il y enfouit ses mains, faisant rouler les grains épais et pâles entre ses doigts. Sa respiration se confondait à celle des vagues qui expiraient puis relâchaient à l'expire leur écume sur la grève. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit profondément « chez soi ». Ce sentiment puissant, extrême et fou, transcendait toute logique humaine, toute science physique. Chaque cellule de sa chair anesthésiée appartenait à ces flots, à cette plage, à ce vent, à ces pierres, à ce ciel, à cette forêt, à ces champs. Mais surtout à cette suprême et sublime étendue d'eau. Sauvage, indomptable et mystérieuse. Et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes d'eau salée. Il saisit deux grosses poignées de sable et yeux clos, les lâcha sur ses joues, en frottant sa peau, son cou, son torse comme une caresse sensuelle. Il se releva et avança vers l'océan. L'air froid et piquant vibrait sur sa peau. Il tremblait. Il ferma les yeux. L'eau éclaboussa ses cuisses puis vint lécher ses chevilles tandis que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la matière mouvante. Les mains effleurant la surface incertaine, il avança jusqu'à en avoir aux niveau des hanches puis s'abandonnant, il se laissa engloutir. Son corps sembla alors se perdre dans cette eau si froide, si vibrante, si vivante. Mordante et douce. Il nagea au large à n'en plus pouvoir, s'imprégnant, s'imbibant, se noyant. Enfin, il retourna plus prêt de la plage où yeux clos, il laissa les vagues rouler son corps sur la berge. Le temps s'arrêta. Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures, de jours, combien d'éternité terrestre resta-il ainsi, la peau nue abîmée par les éclats de sables, le dos, le ventre, les bras, le visage, fouettés sans défense par les embruns, englouti, tiré et rejeté sans relâche par l'océan ? Offert.

Le visage entièrement détendu n'exprimant pas la moindre émotion, il se sentit partir. Loin... loin... il n'entendait plus rien que le souffle puissant de la mer, il la sentait, il la touchait, la ressentait, la respirait. Il devenait eau. L'eau salée s'écrasant sur les plages d'Irlande. Peu à peu, il perdit le sens de l'endroit et de l'envers, du haut et du bas, de l'eau et de l'air. Il s'oublia. Il n'existait plus. Chaque cellule de son être disloqué faisait parti de l'immensité océanique.

Sebastian Moran referma d'un coup sec la portière conducteur de sa Jeep et fouilla dans les poches de son blouson de cuir noir, à la recherche de son paquet de tabac et de ses feuilles. Yeux plissés et sourcils froncés - plus par habitude que par réel dérangement – il s'adossa contre l'habitacle de sa voiture et entreprit de se rouler une cigarette.

Militaire un jour, militaire toujours, disait le dicton. Enfin, le dicton... Un dicton de fortune né dans la terre et le sang de la guerre. Peut-être que c'était vrai, au fond. Il venait de dépasser la trentaine. Depuis combien de temps était-il sur les routes, en vadrouille de guerre en guerre ? Combien de _mauvais_ étaient tombés sous ses balles ? Combien d'innocents, d'hommes et de femmes ? Combien d'êtres humains ? Il ne savait même pas s'il avait véritablement des remords. C'était le boulot, ni plus ni moins. Le boulot. Exécuter. Tuer avant d'être tué. La guerre. Il y avait passé tellement d'années qu'elle faisait parti intégrante de lui même si bien qu'il ne savait plus s'il était véritablement capable de vivre sans. De vivre sans survivre. Elle était sa routine, sa compagne de route. Combat permanent qui lui avait forgé un mental d'acier et des muscles en béton. On ne pouvait nier que Sebastian Moran était beau. D'une façon très conventionnelle, à l'Américaine. Mâchoire carrée, nez droit, yeux bleus perçants, cheveux blonds foncés coupés cours, grand, le torse développé et musclé, les membres puissants. Un vrai mec, dirait certains et certaines qui aiment quand ils « ressemblent à un mec ». Il portait un pantalon kaki militaire, des bottes noires, un tee-shirt beige et un blouson de cuir noir style motard.

Sebastian perdit son regard sur l'océan. Son service fini, il avait décidé de faire une pause avant de reprendre... peut-être. Sûrement, d'ailleurs, quelle autre option avait-il ? C'était idiot de se poser la question, d'envisager un espoir qui ne serait jamais. Pas pour lui. Solitaire un jour... _foutus dictons à la con !_ Qu'est ce qui le retenait de se jeter à corps perdu, mécaniquement, froidement, dans un combat qui ne le concernait pas ? Que connaissait-il d'autre, que savait-il faire d'autre que tuer ? C'était son job, prendre des vies, comme c'est le job à certains de les sauver. C'est pas être un meurtrier. Il exécutait les ordres comme les cibles. Car s'il ne tuait pas, c'était les autres qui le tueraient. Ce n'était même pas par charité par rapport à son pays, non, c'était autre chose... oui, autre chose... il tira une bouffée de cigarette. Sebastian était un homme de corps et d'action. Efficace, redoutable, point. La psychologie, les sentiments, les blessures... on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment son truc. Même s'il savait au fond de lui que cette vie de tueries et de nerfs, de contrôle et de qui vive permanent, résultait forcément d'une blessure personnelle, il ne souhaitait pas fouiller plus. Ca lui convenait. Plus ou moins, certes, mais tant qu'il était encore en vie... bah ! Une vie de loup solitaire.

_Comme Wolverine_, s'écria la voix enjouée et frêle d'une petite fille à la peau sombre dans son esprit. _Tu es mon loup solitaire, Seb'. _

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Une seule. Il fronça les sourcils et cette fois-ci, ni la luminosité grise du ciel ni l'habitude y furent pour quelque chose. Il tournait vaguement la tête en fouillant de sa main gauche dans la poche de son jean à la recherche de son briquet pour rallumer sa cigarette lorsque... Il s'immobilisa et plissa les yeux, puis retira la cigarette de sa bouche et s'avança sur la dune.

\- Putain de merde ! Cria-t-il alors en jetant son mégot à terre.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança sur la plage, les grosses semelles à crampons de ses chaussures chassant le sable sur son passage. Tout habillé, il fonça vers le rivage et s'empara du corps nu inerte dans l'eau, roulé par la houle et sans même le regarder, il le maintint fermement aux aisselles pour le traîner jusqu'à la plage. Enfin, il le laissa tomber sur le sable sec dans un soupir et se mit à genoux pour l'examiner. Son regard se posa alors vraiment sur l'inconnu, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme - un jeune homme. Sa bouche alors s'ouvrit d'elle même, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait la peau pâle. Le corps mince, presque juvénile, aux formes un peu rondes, comme une femme androgyne, couvert de sable à cause de l'eau. Ses cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur son front. Ses lèvres bleuies entrouvertes, son petit nez bien dessiné, ses cils sombres sur ses paupières closes et ses sourcils corbeaux... Si Sébastien croyait à ses choses-là, il aurait cru avoir trouvé un homme sirène échoué sur le sable. Même inconscient, il y avait en lui quelque chose de mystérieux, d'étrange. Il palpa son cou, mit sa paume arrondie devant sa bouche. Il respirait. Faiblement, froidement, mais il respirait. Sebastian regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un sac, plus loin, et des vêtements éparpillés ça et là sur la plage. Il retira son propre blouson, épargné par les vagues, et entreprit d'enrouler le jeune homme dedans. Leur différence de corpulence faisait que le vêtements était assez grand pour le couvrir jusqu'en dessous des fesses. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tout en s'exécutant et pour une raison tout à fait improbable et inconnue, se surprit à le trouver... attirant. Mais c'était le froid, sans doute, la situation et la solitude écrasante avec laquelle il vivait et il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun homme et ça n'arriverait pas. Il se leva pour aller chercher les habits qu'il devina être les siens, se dirigea vers le sac, l'ouvrit pour les y ranger sans regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre à l'intérieur puis le faisant basculer sur son épaule, il s'approcha de nouveau du jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla, glissa un bras sous lui et le souleva puis chemina lentement, à contre vent, vers sa jeep. Il ouvrit enfin la portière pour déposer le corps du jeune inconnu ainsi que ses affaires sur le siège passager et contourna l'habitacle pour s'installer à la place conducteur. Jetant un regard à son protégé, il actionna le chauffage et démarra pour prendre la route en direction de la petite chaumière qu'il avait loué pour quelques semaines.

* * *

\- Tu sais que les chats ne viennent que s'ils en ont envie, non quand on leur en donne l'ordre ? S'éleva une voix moqueuse dans le silence.

Malgré sa position de malade ainsi installé dans son lit, Sherlock redressa le menton en signe de bravade.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, recevoir des ordres, répondit-il froidement, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, par défi, et il vit l'éclat des yeux sombres de Jim étinceler dans le noir.

Des bruits légers alors qu'il s'avançait à pas de chats sur le plancher, dans la lumière pâle de la pièce, découvrant sa silhouette d'ombre, ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, l'air décontracté, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.

\- Je déteste recevoir des ordres. Ne recommence plus jamais. Sauf... en _certaines situations_, peut-être.

Il baissa alors le menton dans un sourire diabolique et ils se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Puis Jim demanda très sincèrement :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Son toux était doux. Sherlock le scruta, suspicieux.

\- Si tu parles de la blessure que tu m'as faites en me tirant dessus – raison pour laquelle je suis cloué dans ce lit depuis plusieurs semaines – elle guérit de plus en plus, je peux bouger un peu sans ressentir d'horribles douleurs. Si tu parles de devoir moisir ici sans autre source de distraction que les bavardages de ma chair logeuse-infirmière et surtout, sans_ personne _pour me rendre cette convalescence un peu peu moins _insupportable_... là, ce n'est pas pareil, évidement.

Un petit rire silencieux sur les lèvres, Jim leva son genoux droit pour l'appuyer contre le rebord du lit. Vif comme l'éclair, le regard de Sherlock capta le mouvement avant de se braquer de nouveau sur le visage de son vis à vis.

\- Ca fait à peine deux semaines, Sherlock... rectifia celui-ci, semblant avoir décidé de le pousser de nouveau à bout.

_\- Deux semaines !_ Hurla-t-il en se redressant brusquement et en frappant de rage contre le matelas, DEUX _PUTAINS_ DE SEMAINES, JIM !

Mais dans son mouvement, il étira la plaie qui commençait à peine à cicatriser et sous la douleur, il se plia en deux, tête renversée en avant dans un grognement.

\- Sherlock ! S'écria Jim en se précipitant à son chevet.

Un genoux à terre, une main sur son bras, l'autre en l'air, prête à intervenir, il essaya de l'examiner derrière la barrière de sa frange noire bouclée, l'inquiétude évidente sur ses traits.

\- Sherlock...

Ce dernier tourna alors légèrement la tête dans sa direction, un demi sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- On s'inquiète, on dirait ? Le nargua-t-il.

Incrédule, Jim le dévisagea avant de se relever, cachant à moitié son amusement dans un murmure léger « espèce d'idiot ». Mais Sherlock le rattrapa par le poignet et le força à lui faire face. Son propre regard descendit de façon significative vers les lèvres de Jim. Celui-ci le dévisagea, observant ses lèvres exsangues entrouvertes, ses pupilles dilatées, guettant ses mains moites, son pouls rapide.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais... chuchota Sherlock dans un souffle grave sans quitter les lèvres de Jim des yeux.

\- Recommencer quoi ? S'informa ce dernier, sur la défensive, un sourcil arqué.

Sherlock remonta lentement vers ses yeux.

\- Venir comme ça et t'enfuir en me laissant dans... _cet état._

Ses commissures de lèvres frémirent légèrement et Jim se mordit l'intérieur des joues tout en jetant un bref regard à son entrejambe cachée par les couvertures.

Alors, lentement, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un baiser d'exploration. Leurs bouches humides et chaudes se trouvèrent immédiatement, s'ouvrant l'une pour l'autre, l'une contre l'autre, l'une en l'autre et se goûtèrent mutuellement, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, mais avec lenteur, souhaitant faisant durer le plaisir. Sans le lâcher, Jim fit passer sa jambe droite par dessus lui, puis la gauche, et se retrouva à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Tandis que Sherlock se battait avec la couette pour essayer de l'enlever, Jim défaisait empressement les boutons de son haut de pyjama. Il quitta bientôt ses lèvres pour les poser sur sa mâchoire qu'il grignota du bout des lèvres, descendant vers la zone entre les oreilles et la base de la mâchoire. Dans un gémissement Sherlock cessa de se débattre et tourna la tête en la posant sur l'oreiller, de façon à lui offrir entièrement sa gorge. Sans cesser ni de le déboutonner ni de l'embrasser, Jim réussi d'un mouvement de pied à faire glisser la couette aux niveau de leurs chevilles et il s'attaqua à son torse, tantôt en effleurements caressant, tantôt en baisers appuyés. Il explorait, le cou, les épaules, les flans, le ventre, la poitrine. Yeux clos, un feu ardant implosant à l'intérieur de son crâne, Sherlock respirait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. A travers les éclairs de plaisir, il profita de ses derniers instants de lucidité pour dire d'une voix étrangement inégale, à la fois rauque et aiguë et empreinte d'une certaine panique :

\- Ji... Jim... Madame... Hudson ! Elle est là, elle va... _entendre_, je ne vais pas... pouvoir me... rete... _niiir... !_

Sa voix partit dans les aiguës alors que les lèvres joueuses de Jim descendaient du creux de sa taille vers la naissance de ses hanches, tout près de la ceinture du slip. Il se mordit aussitôt le poing, de honte, certainement, de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Il tremblait. Jim remonta jusqu'à lui, l'air amusé, mais Sherlock, même dans son état, ne manqua pas de remarquer son teint inhabituellement rosé et l'éclat étrange de son regard. C'était celui d'un chat, passionné et ardant de luxure. Cependant il se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour souffler entre ses lèvres :

\- Ta charmante logeuse ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt, crois-moi...

Et tout en disant cela, il caressait ses hanches, son ventre, ses flancs, d'une main _distraite_.

\- Tu l'as... drogué ?! S'indigna à moitié Sherlock.

Jim alla mordiller son oreille.

\- Oui... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas... Rien de trop grave, je l'aime bie...

En guise de réponse, Sherlock agrippa les hanches de Jim des deux mains dans un grognement entendu pour le plaquer contre lui. Celui-ci émit un petit glapissement de surprise bientôt suivi d'un petit rire franc. Il se dégagea.

\- Tu es bien pressé, chéri... le nargua-t-il, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Il était clair que Sherlock avait un mal fou à conserver une vision nette et à le regarder sans détourner les yeux. Alors Jim se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge pour la suçoter doucement. Prenant son temps, il descendit vers le sternum, parcourut le ventre, glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de son nombril, de plus en plus lentement... Il atteint le bas ventre et commença de légères caresses horizontales, du bout des lèvres ou de la langue, sans rien de plus. Du coin de l'œil, il le guetta. Renversé contre les oreillers, Sherlock gémissait mais encore avec retenu, ses poings se serrant compulsivement. Ses yeux clos, sa gorge offerte, son corps fébrile... il sentait le tension de son sexe contre sa gorge qu'il frôlait. Il déglutit, sentant son propre désir monter en flèche, par procuration. Alors il laissa sa bouche se poser entièrement sur sa peau, ses mains lâchèrent ses flancs pour cheminer discrètement jusqu'à l'élastique du slip qu'il retira doucement, observant chacune de ses réactions. Elles se glissèrent ensuite derrière son dos, le griffant des omoplates jusqu'au creux des reins où elles se posèrent délicatement au moment même où il prenait son sexe en bouche. Sherlock se cambra brusquement dans un petit cri de surprise et de satisfaction inarticulé. Il releva la tête et en un quart de seconde, eut à peine le temps de voir Jim penché sur lui dans une position toujours très animale, complètement abandonné à l'instant, la moindre parcelle de son être penché sur lui, pour lui, et cette vision, ainsi que les mouvements de sa bouche et le contact de ses doigts experts qui pianotait dans son dos, l'emportèrent. Il reposa brusquement la tête en frappant l'oreiller et agrippa désespérément les couvertures à s'en faire mal, essayant de garder les yeux ouvert sans y parvenir. Tout devenait flou. De plus en plus. Comme une vague l'emportant inexorablement vers quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il désirait pourtant de tout son corps, de tout son être. Quelque chose de suprême, de physique, d'inébranlable, qui dépassait tout autre désir, renversant toute règle, toute honte. Entre douleur et plaisir intense. Jim alternait les mouvements lents et rapides, exerçant tour à tour une pression appuyée puis un contact léger et caressant. La respiration de Sherlock, déjà saccadée, devint erratique alors qu'il se mettait à monter et à descendre, appuyant toujours de plus en plus _juste là, _mais c'était encore tellement lent et chaque secondes, à la fois un délice et un supplice.

_\- Jim..._ plus vite... plus vite, plus _viite... _

Le corps moite, enfiévré, il lâcha brusquement les draps pour enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de Jim, guidant et accélérant la cadence. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit alors à pousser d'étranges cris gémissements, ne s'arrêtant que pour inspirer comme un noyé atteignant enfin la surface pour se retrouver immergé de nouveau dans la seconde suivante, puis ses frissons se muèrent en spasmes et ses cris s'intensifièrent. La vague augmentait en puissance, toujours plus loin et profondément, et la panique, le plaisir, le désir, le... Soudain, tout son corps se contracta, son dos s'arqua brusquement, ses pensées, déjà si incohérentes, explosèrent en mille morceaux. Tout explosa.

Il avait toujours entendu ces métaphores idiotes sur atteindre le septième ciel, s'envoler... mais lorsque la jouissance le submergea d'un seul coup, il eut plutôt l'impression de tomber en chute libre. S'il avait dû tenir debout, il était certain qu'il se serait écroulé. Et Jim l'accompagna tout le temps que dura son orgasme, ne le lâchant finalement que lorsqu'ils se détendit et que ses cris s'apaisèrent. Il le sentit monter jusqu'à lui et ouvrit enfin les yeux, essoufflé, la boucle grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

\- Jim, waouh... _waouh... _

Pour une fois, aucun autre mot ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il en cherchait qui pourrait convenir lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement pour le voir. Mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas en état d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Sherlock qui l'examina avec attention. A genoux à côté de lui, il tremblait tellement qu'il semblait avoir du mal à tenir droit. Ses paupières battaient frénétiquement et sa bouche grande ouverte puis aussitôt refermée dans des claquements de dents incontrôlables, semblaient vouloir crier ou articuler quelque chose. Même sans le toucher, Sherlock pouvait deviner sa peau moite et fébrile, inondée de désir. Son regard plus noir que jamais s'échappait. Sherlock se redressa en position assise, appuyé sur les bras.

\- Jim...

Ressentir du désir et voir ce désir sur quelqu'un d'autre était décidément chose bien différente. Il le dévisageait désormais avec un intérêt proche de la perversité ou de l'analyse scientifique, au choix. Tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, totalement fasciné, de caresser du regard sa gorge qui avalait tout en s'étirant, ses lèvres si rondes ainsi ouvertes, les frissons qui agitaient son corps, la sueur qui perlait sur son front...

\- Sher..._ Sher...lock !_

Son regard se vrilla dans celui de Jim qui par miracle était parvenu à se figer dans le siens et il réalisa qu'il était là, à le regarder, sans chercher une seconde à faire quelque chose. Mais qu'était-il sensé faire, au juste ? Il eut quelque secondes d'hébétude totale et même de véritable panique. _Il ne savait pas faire ça, lui_. Mais ce fut finalement le petit halètement de gorge que poussa Jim, où se devinait son prénom dans un son particulièrement sensuel, qui fit monter en lui une sorte d'adrénaline, et avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers lui pour le saisir au hanche et l'obligea à l'enjamber. Jim se retrouva à genoux au dessus de lui, encore vêtu, son sexe à quelques centimètres à peines de son visage... la situation avaient quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique et pour la première fois, il trouva à cela quelque chose de terriblement excitant, de détenir le plaisir de quelqu'un et plus précisément, de quelqu'un qu'il aimait et désirait. Et alors que ses mains, presque par automatisme, retiraient lentement son sweat, puis faisaient glisser son tee shirt en effleurant sa peau, une pensée étrange le traversa et sans lever la tête, ses yeux pivotèrent pour l'observer.

\- Jim, est-ce que tu as...

Il avala sa salive, gêné. Son ton avait soudain quelque chose de grave.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà... ?

Mais il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et de toute façon, Jim enfoui les deux mains dans ses cheveux pour aller saisir sa nuque.

\- Plus tard, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il hâtivement, _plus tard. _

Sherlock n'avait jamais ressentit ça, et ce fut lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau nue du ventre de Jim, ses mains, imitant les siennes, allant cette fois ci caresser son dos en un contact plus appuyé que le sien, qu'il commença à comprendre. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon noir qu'il baissa lentement avec le slip, caressant et répétant chacun de ses mouvements, il prit enfin son sexe en bouche. Jim se cambra brusquement, resserrant sa prise sur sa nuque. Les mains de Sherlock, qui caressaient ses fesses, montèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates puis descendirent vers ses reins et ses mouvements, jusque là calculés et copiés, devinrent de plus en plus naturel tandis qu'une sorte de fièvre l'envahissait, le submergeant au rythme des halètements de Jim. S'il avait cru s'être montré particulièrement expressif dans son orgasme, il sut alors que ce n'était rien comparé aux démonstrations de son amant – étrange, comme expression, jamais il n'aurait pensé employer ce mot à son usage personnel. Il poussa un grognement grave qui vibra le long du sexe de Jim et dont les frissons se répercutèrent dans leurs deux corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une tel osmose avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Même alors, Jim avait quelque chose de doux, le contact de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses caresses maladroites... Il se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort, et Sherlock dont les bras le serraient, l'enveloppant entièrement comme pour le fondre en lui, comme pour fusionner. Chacun de ses tremblements et de ses gémissements résonnait en lui comme si Jim dans cet acte lui insufflait quelque chose, quelque chose de sensitif qui lui appartenait. Celui-ci haleta d'abord puis ça se mua en cris, en véritables cris où se décelait une certaine fragilité qui explosa dans son esprit comme un feu d'artifice éclatant. Tout son corps tressaillait. Comme en transe, Sherlock continuait, de en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, et il monta ses bras tout le long du dos de Jim jusqu'aux épaules pour le soutenir et le presser plus encore contre lui. Les mains de celui-ci quittèrent sa nuque et yeux clos, tremblant, il s'appuya d'un bras contre le montant du lit tandis que l'autre main venait s'emparer de son propre sexe gonflé de désir. Sherlock émit un petit glapissement de plaisir stupéfait et reprit avec plus d'intensité encore. Ils jouirent simultanément, leurs corps parcourus d'un même courant électrique et les cris de Jim se mêlant aux râles de Sherlock.

* * *

Allongé sur le ventre, yeux clos, Sherlock profitait en silence du poids relaxant de Jim allongé sur lui, leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre se réchauffant mutuellement. Celui-ci semblait dormir, les deux mains enfoncées dans ses cheveux et se visage reposant sur sa nuque, respirant son odeur. De façon presque désespérée, comme s'il ne voudrait plus jamais le quitter, comme si ça allait forcément se briser d'un instant à l'autre. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux puis ouvrit la bouche. Les sons, les voix, tout s'était tu dans un silence paisible de leurs deux respirations. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude auparavant.

\- Tu avais déjà fait l'amour, Jim ? Demanda-t-il très calmement et tout à fait sérieusement.

Les lèvres de Jim esquissèrent un petit rire presque ironique sans que ses yeux clos ne s'ouvrissent. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de dire à voix basse :

\- J'ai déjà baisé des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être, Sherlock. Rarement par envie, et rarement de mon initiative. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti aucun plaisir à ça. Est ce que je savais avant ça ce que ça faisait que jouir... ? Bien sur que je sais ce que c'est. Mais je l'ai toujours fait... moi-même. Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'avec un seul homme que je n'aimais pas, pas comme toi, mais que je désirais et qui savait m'amener à la jouissance. Mais rien... rien comparé à toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et Sherlock le sentit descendre légèrement, de façon à ce que son ventre fussent contre ses fesses et son visage se tourna contre lui, entre ses omoplates. Son front, ses lèvres, son nez. Son souffle. Et ses mains dans ses cheveux qui entamèrent un massage léger avant se descendre vers ses épaules alors que ses lèvres le baisaient et le grignotait délicieusement.

\- Hum... grogna-t-il de satisfaction en fermant les yeux.

Le souffle de Jim se réchauffa.

\- Tu... tu me fais ressentir tout tellement fort, Sherlock.

Sa voix... si fragile, soudain. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et son attention redoubla d'intensité.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai dû m'enfermer dans les toilettes du lycée pour me calmer alors que je te désirais si fort... tous les jours, tous les jours tu étais là... Mais je n'arrivais jamais à... à me faire jouir comme je l'aurais voulu. J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi, tu comprends ? Ma première fois...

Une larme vint glisser contre sa peau et Sherlock frissonna. D'un geste brusque et précis, il se retourna pour le plaquer contre le matelas et le prendre contre lui, ses bras l'enveloppant, ses jambes emprisonnant les siennes. Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Deux âmes désespérées et brisées qui auraient peut-être ensemble un espoir de guérison.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, murmura Sherlock d'une drôle de voix un peu trop rauque, même pour lui. On va faire comme si... comme si c'était ta première fois. Et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à en vouloir fusionner dans un baiser humide de leurs larmes et leur salive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard que j'ai pris. J'avais pas mal de choses à faire, à penser, et beaucoup de mal pour plusieurs raisons à écrire la suite de cette histoire, sans doute parce que je m'implique beaucoup dans ce que j'écris. J'ai besoin de ressentir comme les personnages ressentent, de me " connecter " à la scène que j'écris, et quand le câble satellite est hors service, vous comprenez que c'est difficile... enfin j'espère que ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire continuerons à l'aimer. **

**Je voulais à la base faire un chapitre fluffy et lemon en veux tu en voilà en mode Color of night, mais... mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas changer les personnages. Ils sont ce qu'il sont, avec leurs défauts, leurs violences, leurs passés et leurs blessures. Et comme dirait Mycroft, ça ne peut pas juste se passer comme ça. Donc je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant, qui devrait être un peu plus doux. **

**Pour le personnage de Sebastian et tout ce que j'y ai mis... hé bien, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Enfin, j'ai une vision très précise du personnage de Moran dans la bbc que je décris ici, mais je ne m'attendais pas à son passé et j'ai chialé, pour être honnête, en écrivant tout ce qui le concerne. Vous comprendrez à la lecture. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir changer les choses, mais en fait, quand on écrit quelque chose, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, et il devait en arriver là, n'avoir plus rien à perdre, pour accepter de suivre Moriarty à la vie à la mort. Cependant j'ai presque regretté d'orienter leur couple dans cette direction, ils auraient mérité quelque chose de vraiment plus beau. Voilà... **

**Sinon, je considère Moran comme le Lestrade de Jim, même si Lestrade est pour moi le "vrai" grand frère de Sherlock, et qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre Sébastian et Jim. J'ai une théorie selon laquelle Jim se venge de la frustration éprouvée à l'égard de Sherlock sur Moran. Ca me parait logique, qu'il soit aussi cruel avec quelqu'un que Sherlock l'est envers lui. En fait Sherlock c'est un putain de drame romantique OO' John est amoureux de Mary sans y trouver totalement son compte car il refoule sa nature d'être attiré par le danger et les psychopathes - et selon moi, sa bisexualité. Sherlock éprouve des sentiments amicaux/amoureux envers John, sans le désirer, comme une relation platonique mais exclusive, parce que John le rassure et le conforte dans sa tendance à "rester enfant ". John - un sacré salopard, quand même - est le centre du monde de Sherlock qui ne voit personne d'autre que lui, sans même envisager un seul instant Moriarty, qui lui est complètement dingue de Sherlock et le seul à mon avis à pouvoir "l'éveiller" non seulement en tant que lui-même mais aussi sexuellement. Et Sébastian là dedans est un mec relativement normal qui sait juste bien tuer et qui a eu la malchance de tomber sous le charme de Moriarty, qui s'en fiche totalement de lui parce qu'il n'y a que Sherlock qui existe à ses yeux. Putain... hé bah, heureusement qu'il y a Lestrade dans tout ça ! Lestrade, mec parfaitement normal et adorable que je caserais bien avec Molly xD **

**Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, merci de me laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

Sébastian s'éveillait à peine. Il se frotta les yeux tout en baillant et porta distraitement son regard au plafond, que de larges et solides poutres soutenaient. L'esprit encore dans le sommeil, il examina les lieux. C'était un modeste petit cottage perdue sur la lande, avec du mobilier ancien et des rideaux en dentelle. Il n'y avait que deux fenêtres, un poêle, une solide armoire abîmée par les ans, un vieil évier en grès et son plan de travail juste à côté de la fenêtre. Une table ronde, un peu en renfoncement, une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain et les toilettes. Un grand lit en face de l'évier, sous une fenêtre, aux épais draps de coton blanc qui dégageaient une agréable odeur de propreté et la rudesse de la campagne, ainsi que des épaisses couvertures en laines par-dessus. C'était simple, authentique. Ca respirait le calme et la pureté d'une vie au rythme de la nature.

Sébastian s'étira et regarda autour de lui, réalisant seulement l'absence du mystérieux jeune homme dont il ignorait toujours l'identité. Ayant dormi en tee shirt et caleçon, il se força à sortir de la chaleur des couvertures, attrapa son pantalon au bas du lit qu'il enfila rapidement, ainsi que son pull. Du regard, il remarqua que ses affaires étaient toujours là, il ne s'était donc pas enfuit, et quelque chose en lui s'en trouva étrangement soulagé. Il mit ses chaussures en rentrant les lacets, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure : 9 h 38. Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi tard ! Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur la terrasse. Un ciel gris et lumineux – d'une luminosité particulière et semblable à aucune autre au monde – déversait une pluie fraîche sur la campagne. L'herbe haute, les champs, les chemins de pierre, les arbres et quelques villages, à perte de vue. Sébastian inspira à fond tout en fermant les yeux, savourant chaque picotement de l'air sur sa peau et à l'intérieur de ses narines.

Que c'était bon... il aurait pu rester ici pour le restant de ces jours. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard heurta aussitôt la silhouette du jeune homme, un peu plus loin.

Debout et immobile, vêtu de son tee shirt, il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre de pull. Il tremblait mais semblait en avoir cure. Sébastian déglutit et s'avança vers lui dans l'herbe haute qui mouilla son pantalon au niveau des mollets. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il voulut parler pour le prévenir de sa présence mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres comme un souffle qui se perd. La pluie tombait et ruisselait sur son visage offert, s'accrochant à ses cils, dégoulinant sur sa peau pâle, roulant sur ses lèvres et le long de sa gorge, trempant ses vêtements et son corps intégralement. Son tee-shirt collait contre sa peau, révélant les formes de son corps. Bouche entrouverte, Sébastian respirait lentement, comme, instinctivement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'avait jamais approché un homme aussi... féminin. Dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, les hommes devaient être de vrais hommes. Des brutes, des insensibles, des hommes d'actions et de corps qui laissaient leurs réflexions et leurs sentiments derrière eux. Il n'avait des homosexuels qu'une image erronée et contrefaite, souvent surchargée de boas en plumes roses, de maquillages grossiers et d'hommes en perruques et talons hauts se livrant à des pratiques douteuses et des orgies collectives. Quand on parlait d'un homme féminin, pour lui, ça avait toujours été ça. Mais le jeune homme devant lui, dont il ignorait jusqu'au prénom, possédait une certaine féminité sensitive de façon très naturel bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque-là. Il y avait quelque chose, en lui. Quelque chose de fascinant, de dangereux et de fragile tout à la fois qui le rendait particulièrement... attractif. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard. Jim ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête, lentement, sans se tourner vers lui. Gêné, Sébastian enfouit les mains dans ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds...

\- Mais tu es pied nus ! S'écria-t-il.

Sans réfléchir, il le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers la maison. Il le poussa à l'intérieur, referma la porte derrière lui et frotta ses pieds contre le paillasson. Figé, Jim promenait son regard absent sur les meubles autour de lui.

\- Attend moi là, lui lança Sébastian en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il en ressorti avec une grande serviette qu'il posa sur la table le temps de remettre du bois dans le poêle pour réchauffer la pièce. Il se releva et comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard transperçant du jeune homme, il se trouva muet pendant quelques secondes. Puis il détourna les yeux, attrapa la serviette et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Tu aurais dû mettre un pull.

Sans vraiment penser à son geste et parce que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire, il retira son tee shirt trempé. Il se laissa faire sans protester, même lorsque Sébastian se pencha pour défaire l'attache de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Sans le regarder, il attrapa la serviette et la lança autour de ses épaules d'un mouvement souple pour l'envelopper dedans. C'est alors qu'il croisa son regard.

Depuis trois jours qu'il vivait ici avec lui, il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il se contentait de rester là, inerte, et de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire, de savoir où on voulait qu'il s'assoit et de manger ce qu'on lui disait de manger, sans sourire, sans larmes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit ici et malgré sa grande taille, les deux nuits durant, Sébastian l'avait retrouvé le matin enroulé dans une couverture à même le sol, sans qu'il ne l'ait vu quitter le lit pendant la nuit. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi mais évidemment, ses questions n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses et des milliers d'autres fourmillaient dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé sur la plage. Mais toujours est-il qu'il commençait à s'habituer à son regard particulier, qui le sondait sans émotion à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers lui. C'était déstabilisant, certes, mais c'était comme ça... cependant, ce matin-là, il ne le regardait pas. La tête tournée vers le mur, il fixait un point invisible de la pièce, le visage parcourus de frissons, comme s'il allait pleurer, ou crier, mais aucune larmes ne débordaient de ses paupières ni de sanglots entre ses dents serrées. Les jointures de ses poings devenaient blanches et son corps entièrement contracté. Sébastian, qui lui frottait énergiquement les épaules, le lâcha et le dévisagea, stupéfait, sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, à sa grande surprise, ce fut lui qui tourna le visage dans sa direction et l'expression féroce de son visage le percuta de plein fouet. Son regard le fusilla sans aucune douceur.

\- Vas-y, fait-le. Continue. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Sa voix était basse, fragile et dérangeante, rendue grave malgré le fait qu'elle devait en réalité être assez aiguë. Une voix de gorge et à la fois bien invisible pour un regard si troublant. Les yeux de Sébastian s'agrandirent.

\- De... de quoi... de quoi parles-tu ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de le fixer sans aucun sourire, puis il répéta :

\- Continue. Allez, va-y, _continue._

Sébastian mit un certain temps pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais lorsque la lumière fit jour dans son esprit, il sentit quelque chose le pétrifier de l'intérieur et il recula, horrifié.

\- Je... je n'avais pas l'intention de...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, secoua la tête avant de rajuster son blouson.

\- Ok. Sèche-toi tout seul, le poêle est allumé. Je vais faire un tour.

Il le contourna pour sortir sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua derrière Jim.

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Les regards vides et les réactions extrêmes persistant, toujours plus agaçantes.

Sébastian prit garde à ne plus le toucher, pas même sans faire exprès. Il l'observait beaucoup et peu à peu des hypothèses firent jour dans son esprit, mais il ne chercha pas à les confirmer. Ils partageaient silencieusement leurs journées, leurs balades, leurs repas. Sébastian commença à apprécier la simplicité de leur routine, et redécouvrit même le plaisir de cuisiner, cherchant toujours secrètement à voir apparaître un sourire sur le visage de son jeune protégé. Peu à peu, il commença à faire partie de son paysage et il s'y attacha malgré lui. Si les choses progressaient de façon désespérément lente, il remarquait avec un intérêt certain chaque petite avancée. Sur des choses anodines, le jeune homme commença à lui répondre. Il lui demandait s'il aimait tel ou tel paysage, où il préférait aller, ce qu'il préférait manger. Il ne cessait de lui parler, essayant de mettre de côté la dureté de la guerre pour n'en raconter que les épisodes plutôt amusant. Comme il semblait apprécier l'océan, Sébastian l'y emmena souvent, à différentes plages toujours sauvages. Il s'assaillait, un livre à la main, le laissant faire, et l'observant de loin se déshabiller pour rentrer dans les flots ou alors simplement rester là, à contempler l'immensité océanique. S'il l'intriguait fortement, il ne lui posa aucune question quant au lien mystique qu'il partageait avec l'océan. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait en lui à ces moments-là.

Sébastian avait même installé un second matelas sur lequel dormait le jeune homme. Il lisait toujours, étendu sur le lit, lorsqu'il parla de lui-même pour la première fois. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait faire des crêpes pour le dîner. Sebastian fut tellement surpris et tellement heureux à la fois, il le dévisagea avec un grand sourire et accepta volontiers. Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi à cuisiner, Sébastian râlant après la pâte à crêpes, la poêle et la cuisinière tandis que le jeune homme était occupé à faire de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, et il s'en sortait admirablement bien, d'ailleurs. Sébastian se brûla sans le faire exprès et alors qu'il partait dans un flot d'insultes incohérentes, la main coincée entre ses cuisses, il l'entendit rire pour la première fois. Un rire d'enfant, un peu aigu. Une chaleur étrange se répandit dans sa poitrine et il en oublia la douleur de la brûlure. Il le charia, faisant mine de ne pas trouver ça extraordinaire en soi, tout en continuant à cuisiner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le poêle crépitait paisiblement et une ambiance chaleureuse et sécurisante les enveloppait. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, soudain, le jeune homme se pencha tout à trac par-dessus la table pour lui dessiner une marque de chocolat sur la joue. Sébastian le regarda interloqué pendant quelques secondes puis il passa son doigt à son tour dans le bol de pâte à tartiner et s'élança pour lui rendre la pareille. Celui-ci se leva pour lui échapper et ils se poursuivirent autour de la table dans des éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce que Sébastian, emporté par le jeu, ne parvienne à le bloquer contre le bord de la table, le marquant à son tour d'une trace de chocolat qui déborda sur ses lèvres. Leurs rires moururent aussitôt et le silence se fit tandis qu'ils réalisaient la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leurs lèvres, si proches. Leurs corps… la main se Sébastian encore à mi-chemin de son visage. Il voulut lui faire lécher le reste de chocolat, mais ne le fit pas. Leurs regards noyés l'un en l'autre. Il ne le repoussa pas, mais restait dans une position défensive et la terreur dans ses yeux le percuta douloureusement. Il se recula, lui libérant le passage.

Cette nuit-là, Sébastian ne dormit pas. A la lueur d'une bougie, allongé sur son lit, dans le silence parfait, il fixait une photographie. C'était une petite fille noire, ses cheveux crépus attaché en deux couettes par des élastique colorés. Ses yeux marrons pétillaient sur son visage rond, fixant l'objectif de l'appareil photo, et un grand sourire l'illuminait, dévoilant ses dents blanches accentuées par la couleur sombre de sa peau. Elle portait une jolie robe rose, offerte par Sebastian, qui l'appelait sans cesse « ma petite princesse ». Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_\- Seeeeeeeeeeb. On fait des crêêêêêêêpes ?_

_\- Mila, j'ai des choses à faire._

_\- Maaaais ! S'il te plait !_

_Un silence._

_\- S'il te plait Seb que j'aime de tout mon cœur, tu peux me faire des crêpes ?_

_Re silence. Hésitation._

_\- Bon, c'est d'accord, petite chipie !_

_\- Ouaaaaaaais ! T'es le meilleur des papas de toute la terre même si t'es pas mon papa._

_Seb la recueillit dans les bras et la serra fort contre lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir son odeur. S'il avait su, en quittant l'Angleterre, qu'une enfant là-bas bouleverserait sa vie… mais Mila l'avait fait. Mila était devenu sa fille de cœur, sa petite princesse à lui._

_\- Je sais ma puce. Toi aussi tu es la plus belle et la plus gentille de toutes les petites filles de la terre._

_Elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder, sans enlever ses bras. Seb à genoux lui caressant le dos, un large sourire sur les lèvres._

_\- C'est vrai ?_

_Il lui caressa la joue._

_\- Oui c'est vrai._

_\- C'est vrai que je suis la plus jolie ?_

_\- Oooooh que oui. Plus jolie que Cendrillon et que la belle au bois dormant !_

_Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, ne pouvant cacher son bonheur et son émotion._

_\- Je t'aime mon loup solitaire._

_Elle se calfeutra entre ses bras._

_\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-il._

_Et pour cacher les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, il la fit voler en l'air, dans tous les sens, vrombissant comme pour imiter le bruit d'un avion. Ses éclats de rire se répercutèrent longtemps en écho à l'intérieur de son cœur._

\- C'est qui ?

Sebastian sursauta et leva les yeux vers l'intrus, qui s'était faufilé en silence sur le lit. Dans la pénombre, adossé au mur, il le dévisageait, et Sébastian essuya précipitamment ses joues et ses paupières trempées de larmes.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu me regardes comme ça ?! Lâcha-t-il dans l'agacement d'être surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas. Il continuait à le fixer, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux tournés dans sa direction.

\- Un moment.

Atterré, Sébastian songea un instant à s'énerver, mais le souvenir de Mila demeurait tellement présent qu'il y renonça et baissa les yeux dans un soupir vers la photographie.

\- Elle s'appelait Mila.

Le jeune homme dans le silence se rapprocha jusqu'à s'installer sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il ressemblait tellement à un enfant, sa manière d'approcher, sa façon d'être installé. Mila faisait ça, quand elle ne voulait pas aller au lit et qu'elle lui faisait son numéro de charme pour qu'il lui raconte une histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sébastian secoua la tête, incapable de dire un mot, le menton parcouru de frissons et les larmes dans la gorge. Il dû inspirer et expirer profondément avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie… d'en parler.

\- Il est plus de minuit et tu regardes sa photographie en pleurant. Tu as envie d'en parler.

Cette fois-ci, Sésbatian céda à l'émotion et il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme allongé en chien de fusil à côté de lui, la tête sur ses mains.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé une consultation, ok ? Répliqua-t-il violemment, je ne connais même pas ton prénom, alors tes leçons de moral, s'il te plaît, tu te les gardes pour toi. Je respecte ton silence, tu respectes le mien, et les vaches seront bien gardées.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à se lever pour rejoindre son matelas.

\- Je m'appelle Jim, répondit-il à voix basse sans le regarder.

Sébastian se passa une main sur le visage. Merde, il l'avait vexé. Manquait plus que ça.

\- Allez, reviens, putain !

Debout devant son matelas, Jim fit volte-face et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu savais, Sébastian, comme tu es le cadet de mes soucis. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux me dire. Je me fiche complètement de toi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me faire qu'on ne m'ait déjà fait en pire. Alors que tu me rembarres… j'en ai rien à foutre.

Sur ce, il se coucha en lui tournant le dos, et Sébastian ne put faire autre chose que de l'imiter. Il souffla la bougie et dans le noir, la gorge nouée, réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il avait dit.

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me faire qu'on ne m'ait déjà fait en pire…_

La nuit suivante, après une journée de silence froid entre eux, Sébastian fut réveillé par des bruits étranges. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla complètement, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité de cris gémissements. Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sous la tête, il battit des paupières et finit par se redresser sur un coude, à contre cœur, pour voir ce qui se passait. Le corps agités de tremblements, Jim criait et se débattait férocement dans son lit. Il hésita un instant à se lever pour le réveiller mais son corps refusa de bouger, et il ne put que rester là, pétrifié, à le regarder.

\- Non, non, non, s'écria Jim, non ! Laissez moi, LAISSEZ MOI ! _Nooooonnnnnnnnnn..._

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, Sébastian se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il considérait comme indécent de s'interposer dans un tel moment, mais ne put pour autant s'empêcher de l'écouter. Qu'avait bien pu vivre ce gamin pour en arriver là ? Ses cris se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots, et à travers les sons dénués de sens qu'il prononçait, il distingua un prénom, soufflé avec fièvre.

\- Sherlock... Sherlock...

Il fronça les sourcils. Sherlock ? Qui était Sherlock ? Alors que la curiosité l'emportait, il se souvint de leur conversation de la veille et de la façon dont il l'avait rembarré. Alors, il se força à fermer les yeux et sombra dans un demi sommeil hanté par le même prénom que Jim continuait de murmurer. Et pour une raison inconnue, il détesta immédiatement ce « Sherlock ».

Depuis la nuit où Sébastian avait refusé de lui parler de Mila, Jim s'était de nouveau refermé. Il ne parlait plus que par réelle obligation, ne riait plus et n'échangeait plus rien avec lui, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point et le mettait au pied du mur. Un jour de tempête où ils étaient coincé dans le petit espace du cottage, Jim allongé sur le lit, yeux rivés au plafond et Sébastian lui tournant le dos, assis à la table, un livre entre les mains, il décida que la situation ne pouvait plus durer et il repoussa son livre avant de se passer les mains sur le visage dans un long soupir. Alors, sans se retourner, il commença simplement :

\- C'était en Afrique. J'étais soldat, tireur d'élite. Il y avait eu une explosion et la population a été touché. Pendant qu'on aidait les civils, j'ai cru entendre des cris, plus loin, mais le gars avec moi ne les a pas entendu. Je lui ai dit d'attendre là et je suis allé voir. Un bâtiment à moitié écroulé, une laverie. Une femme appelait à l'aide, on l'entendait à peine. Je l'ai rejoint et j'ai essayé de la tirer de là mais elle était... c'était trop tard pour la sauver. Mais je l'ai quand même tiré de là, je l'ai porté dans mes bras et une fois dehors, je me suis mis à genoux. Elle me regardait, avec ses grands yeux sublimes. Elle portait un vieux tee shirt rose délavé d'homme sur sa peau noir, ses cheveux mi longs étaient attachés par un simple élastique et une croix chrétienne pendait à son cou sur une chaîne en or.

Je ne saurais dire... pourquoi j'ai eu tant de peine à ce moment-là. J'avais tué et vu mourir des centaines de personnes, des centaines de personnes coupables et innocentes, mais avec elle c'était... différent. Quand elle m'a regardé, ses grands yeux si profonds, si lumineux au bord de la mort et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues... j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré pour cette femme que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai pleuré en lui caressant le visage alors qu'elle trouvait la force de me remercier. Et lorsqu'elle a soufflé avec humour dans un petit rire étouffé : « mon héros », j'ai pleuré en comprenant que j'aurais pu passer ma vie entière auprès de cette femme, que j'aurais pu tout abandonner pour elle et l'emmener loin d'ici à l'instant, loin de cette guerre infernale, loin du chaos, pour l'aimer dans un endroit tranquille, une petite maison au calme à la campagne... Elle voulait me dire quelque chose, je lui ai dit de garder ses forces dans l'espoir désespéré de la sauver, mais elle a hoché la tête avec force et malgré la douleur, m'a supplié d'aller sauver sa petite fille, Mila, qui était restée à la maison pendant qu'elle allait laver le linge. Elle a ajouté qu'elle n'avait pas de père. Je lui ai promis de la sauver et de prendre soin d'elle. Et cette femme est morte entre mes bras, alors que je l'embrassais, mes larmes mouillant ses joues déjà trempées.

Alors j'ai tenu ma promesse. Je suis allée trouver Mila. Cachée dans un placard, elle pleurait en appelant sa mère. Je crois que j'ai aimé cette petite immédiatement. Je l'ai prise contre moi et lui ai dit que c'était fini, que tout allait bien, que j'allais prendre soin d'elle, maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, ça n'allait pas bien, là-bas les gens meurent en allant faire leur courses ou laver leur linge mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire que ça n'avait aucun sens, que je haïssais Dieu si fort d'avoir tué cette femme au lieu de tous ces monstres qui continuaient de respirer après avoir fait ça. Mais je lui ai remis le collier de sa mère et je me suis débrouillé pour la loger chez une vieille femme que je connaissais là-bas et qui avait pris soin de moi quand j'étais blessé. Je revenais autant que possible, même si pour cela je devais désobéir. Je lui ai acheté des robes, j'ai inventé des jeux pour elle en lui disant que nous faisions tous partie d'une grande aventure et que j'étais un chevalier qui se battait pour vaincre les méchants, qu'elle était ma petite princesse, un trésor avec un grand pouvoir, et que je devais la protéger pour ça, parce qu'elle était précieuse, tellement précieuse. J'ai redécoré toute sa chambre pour qu'elle s'y sente en sécurité, j'ai cuisiné pour elle et je trouvais toujours le moyen de lui inventer mille surprises, de lui rapporter des cadeaux. Je savais que dehors c'était l'enfer, que je ne pourrais pas l'en protéger éternellement, mais je voulais tellement qu'elle puisse retrouver le sourire dans un endroit où elle oublierait toutes les atrocités de ce monde, même si pour cela je la tenais dans une bulle d'illusion. Ensemble, nous avons lâché les cendres de sa mère dans un bel endroit loin des ruines de la guerre et peu à peu, Mila a recommencé à sourire et à rire, et je suis devenu... je suis devenu son père. Elle est devenue mon univers, ma petite princesse, la plus belle chose que ce monde ait jamais porté. Ca a duré quelques années et mon service était presque terminé quand... quand c'est arrivé...

Sebastian ne put retenir un sanglot qui s'éleva en écho dans les murs devenus silence. Il glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque offerte.

\- Un jour de bombardements, je suis rentré à la maison pour les protéger et Nanou est accouru vers moi, terrifiée, pour me dire que Mila lui avait échappé pour venir me trouver. La terreur que je me fasse tuer comme sa mère avait été plus forte que tout et plus forte même que son propre instinct de survie. Mais je suis arrivé... trop tard.

Ne pouvant donner plus de détails, Sebastian éclata en sanglot et il entendit Jim se lever doucement. Sans rien dire, il attrapa une chaise et s'assit derrière lui, entoura son torse de ses bras et s'appuya contre son dos en chantant tout bas une mélodie irlandaise.

Ils étaient seuls sur une crique lorsque Jim, dans l'eau, appela Sébastian qui lisait sur la berge. L'homme abandonna sa lecture et s'avança sans s'aventurer pour autant jusqu'aux vagues. Nu dans l'eau, Jim lui lança un sourire et cria :

\- Vient !

Sébastian fronça les sourcils, les mains dans les poches.

\- Non, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Jim s'avança un peu plus, dévoilant son torse.

\- Vient, je te dis !

Et sans attendre de répondre, il plongea sous la surface pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Alors Sébastian avala sa salive, se mit en slip et avança prudemment vers les vagues. Jim esquissa un sourire carnassier en le voyant grimacer.

\- Tu verras, elle n'est plus froide, après.

Comme hypnotisé, Sébastian rentra dans l'eau malgré le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il obéissait alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ? Peut-être parce qu'un partie de lui en avait terriblement envie. _Je n'aime pas les hommes_, se dit-il, incrédule, le souffle court, les membres glacés, tandis que Jim nageait jusqu'à lui et lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

\- Bouge ! Lui ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers lui telle une sirène entraînant un main au large, où tu vas geler sur place.

\- Je... crois que c'est déjà fait, articula Sébastian en clignant des paupières. Comment tu fais... pour supporter... une telle... ?

\- Je ne crains pas le froid, le coupa Jim en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était dénué d'intérêt.

Il l'attrapa par la main tout en commençant à battre des pieds.

\- Allez, nage !

Une fois de plus Sébastian lui obéit. Jim, qui lui tenait toujours la main, plongea sous la surface, l'obligeant à le suivre. A travers l'eau troublée par leur mouvements et les bulles d'oxygènes qui s'enfuyaient, Sébastian regarda le corps entièrement nu de Jim onduler devant lui. Ils remontèrent à la surface et reprirent bruyamment leurs souffles. La respiration saccadée, Sébastian ne put retenir un petit rire grave et essoufflé.

\- Tu veux me noyer ! Lui lança-t-il.

Le sourire malicieux de Jim se dessina à la surface de l'eau.

\- Peut-être bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse en s'approchant de lui.

Sébastian n'eut pas le temps de reprendre totalement son souffle que le corps de Jim se retrouva contre le sien, ses bras sur ses épaules. Il cligna des paupières et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le cœur battant, le corps palpitant... de terreur ? De désir ? _Je n'aime pas les hommes !_

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jim le regardait d'en dessous, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva une main pour caresser ses tempes tandis que son bassin se rapprochait du sien jusqu'à le frôler.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Sa main abandonna ses tempes pour glisser jusqu'à son bas ventre et ses cuisses qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Bouche ouverte et luttant férocement contre lui-même, Sébastian cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de reprendre ses esprit et il s'apprêtait à le repousser lorsque le contact se fit plus ferme et il rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'une bouffée de désir et de chaleur affluait en lui. Alors sans attendre de réponse Jim disparut sous la surface. Sébastian poussa un cri rauque, sa respiration se bloqua et il en perdit la tête.

Lorsque Jim réapparut à la surface, il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit et s'agrippa aussitôt à son cou, son bassin ondulant presque férocement contre le sien. C'était direct, technique, animal. Irrépressible.

\- Fait moi l'amour, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, autoritaire, en lui dévorant le cou.

Et Sébastian envoya tous ses préjugés et ses croyances au diable tout en entraînant Jim dans un ballet bestial vers la berge où il l'allongea. Et pour la première fois, les visages de la femme morte dans ses bras et de sa chère petite Mila s'estompèrent un instant, emporté par la fièvre. Il n'y avait que la plage, l'océan, leurs corps et le désir violent qui les envahissait.

L'amour ? L'amour, ils l'avaient tous les deux abandonné, dans la poussière d'un village d'Afrique, sous les décombres de la guerre et dans les sanglots longs de ces nuits de cauchemars dont Sébastian ignorait tout. Dans le regard de cette femme qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, sur le visage sublime d'un petit ange, une petite princesse qui avait sacrifié sa vie dans la terreur de le perdre et d'une promesse qu'il n'avait pas pu tenir. Dans les mains de l'inconnu qui peuplait les rêves de Jim.

* * *

Sherlock redressa le col de son manteau pour se protéger de la pluie et tourna à l'angle d'un muret pour s'engouffrer dans le parc. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa cage thoracique, à rythme rapide et régulier. D'un regard, il repéra le chapeau sombre du manège à moitié caché par les arbres et qui se détachait à travers les branches vides et la couleur délavée du ciel. Jim lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Presque arrivé à destination, il ralentit soudain l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter, dissimulé par l'ombre des arbres. Jim était là. Jean bleu foncé retroussé sur des baquettes noires, marinière un peu lâche, veste en cuir noire et écharpe rouge sang, il déambulait sous la pluie, en chantonnant légèrement pour lui-même entre deux bouffées de cigarette, une main dans une poche de son jean. Il avait une telle manière de marcher, le dos un peu voûté, les épaules redressées, puis relâchées. La démarche aérienne, on aurait dit qu'il dansait, ou alors qu'il marchait sur un fil invisible et manquait de perdre l'équilibre à chaque pas. Peut-être qu'il allait tomber, d'un instant à l'autre, qu'il allait quitter son corps et se laisser s'évanouir dans un souffle à peine audible sur l'asphalte. Rien dans sa manière de se mouvoir ne paraissait normal, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange, entre le gamin et l'ado mal dans sa peau. Sherlock esquissa un sourire et le rejoignit sans un mot. Lorsque Jim l'aperçut au hasard d'un énième demi-tour, il s'arrêta immédiatement et le regarda marcher jusqu'à lui. Mouillés par la pluie, ses cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur son front.

\- Bonjour, Jim, le salua Sherlock à voix basse, les mains dans les poches, expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Jim eut un petit rire silencieux qui dévoila ses dents. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux rieurs, tout en continuant de fumer. Ils étaient là, trempés, dans ce parc désert, à se bouffer du regard et c'est à ce moment-là... c'est à ce moment-là que Sherlock comprit. Ca ressemblaient à un rendez-vous amoureux... en fait, ça en était un. Mais peu importe. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de décalé. Quelque chose de réel... Ils échangeaient des sourires, se jetant des regards à la dérobé comme à leurs premiers rendez-vous, avant de rester là plusieurs secondes durant, à se regarder intensément dans le plus grand silence. Il y a des moments... où les mots semblent mourir dans nos gorges. Où tout devient tellement réel. Le goudron sous ses pieds, la couleur du ciel au-dessus deux, le silence de la pluie et les gouttes qui tombent sur les cheveux, sur le visage, sur les épaules. Le parc désert, la fumée de la cigarette que Jim fumait tout en le dévisageant de ses yeux légèrement plissés et que le vent lui ramenait au visage. Il sembla pourtant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Quelque fois, le silence parle en des mots inarticulés, inadaptés. Des mots que l'on ne peut prononcer.

\- Navré de te dire ça, chéri, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment comment dire bonjour... murmura Jim en jetant son mégot à terre et l'écrasant sous la semelle de ses chaussures. Je vais te montrer.

Il le prit par la taille pour l'attirer doucement contre lui et lentement, prit son visage entre ses mains froides. Il continuait à le dévisager - si près de lui, Sherlock pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et ce geste lui parut tout à fait naturel. Jim détourna son regard du sien et s'approcha très lentement jusqu'à toucher sa joue de sa bouche ouverte, légèrement d'abord, à peine un effleurement. Leurs peaux trempées l'une contre l'autre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé de la sorte. Son contact avait quelque chose de tellement... _osé_, sur une partie du corps qui n'était pas destiné à quelque chose de sexuel. Sherlock ferma les yeux et le laissa juste faire. Peau contre peau. Pas de gêne, pas de pudeur, pas de tabous ni... d'évaluation de potentielle. Pas de triches ni de peur. Juste les masques qui tombent. Jim chercha ses lèvres et leurs bouches mouillées s'ouvrirent aussitôt l'une pour l'autre naturellement, dans un baiser tendre et direct, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous ses vêtements pour caresser son dos. Ce fut Sherlock qui approfondit de lui-même le contact, passant une main dans les cheveux de Jim, l'autre bras pressant son dos. Répondant à son ardeur, celui-ci poussa un soupir et le serra plus encore. Il lâcha d'une main ses épaules pour venir la glisser entre eux et la posa sur son jean, sur son entrejambe, puis se mit à exercer de légères pressions, son bassin remuant, impatient, derrière sa main. Tous deux ayant les yeux fermés, Sherlock ne le vit pas venir et poussa un gémissement aigu dans leurs bouches avant de l'étreindre plus fort. Alors que Jim accélérait le rythme de son geste, il échappa au baiser, posa le front contre son épaule, la bouche ouverte tendue en un cri muet. Jim retira alors sa main et Sherlock poussa une plainte de protestation.

\- Oh, non, je t'en supplie, _continue, s_ouffla-t-il

Une main derrière la nuque de Jim, il l'embrassa avec ardeur tout en avançant, l'obligeant à reculer tout en le tenant par la taille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arrivé au manège. Là, un bras le soutenant au niveau des reins, il l'allongea sur le dos sur la plate forme, ses genoux à lui de chaque côté des siens, tout contre le rebord. Jim souriait, le regardant d'un air gourmand retirer son manteau, les gestes maladroits, saccadés, tremblants. Sherlock jeta le vêtement par dessus eux et sans attendre une seconde, se pencha sur Jim pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui mena la danse et il s'allongea sur lui, les avants bras le soutenant tout en pressant son bassin contre le sien en mouvements lascifs. Leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, le frottement de leurs jeans qui les séparaient... c'était tellement bon, tellement interdit en ce lieu, tellement _délicieux._ Il échappa au baiser contre son gré, sentant venir la jouissance et Jim dû le sentir puisqu'il glissa ses mains sous son jean pour les poser sur ses fesses, le pressant d'avantage contre lui.

\- Oh oui, _oui..._ gémit Sherlock, perdant toute raison.

Le sol du manège sous eux, le son de la pluie, les gouttes qui lui tombaient parfois dans le creux des reins, Jim au dessous de lui qui respiraient fort, sa poitrine se soulevant à rythme rapide. Il leva la tête, bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, et les chevaux de bois aux couleurs d'un autre temps devinrent flous devant ses yeux. Il se crispa et poussa un cri de gorge rauque avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau contre Jim, le visage contre sa gorge, son dos se soulevant dans l'essoufflement, tremblant tout entier. Jim passa les mains dans son dos, le caressant tendrement, puis glissa les mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es tellement beau, quand tu jouis, murmura-t-il alors d'un ton très tendre.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, le voyant de profil, son souffle caressant son cou, et il l'observa un moment. Puis quelque chose se troubla dans ses yeux et il caressa le visage de Jim, l'effleurant tout du long de ses doigts écartés. Jim ferma les yeux et Sherlock sourit. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, sans l'embrasser.

\- J'aime ta manière de dire bonjour, Jim. J'espère que tu ne réserves pas le même à tout le monde...

Un sourire rieur retroussa les lèvres de Jim mais il ne répondit pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux, profitant mine de rien de la caresse de Sherlock, paupières closes.

\- Laisse moi te dire bonjour, tu veux bien, _chéri_ ? Lâcha le jeune détective d'un ton taquin.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il alla défaire la ceinture de son jean pour glisser la main jusqu'à son entrejambe, grignotant en même temps son cou de baisers affamés. Jim poussa un glapissement et presque immédiatement, son point alla se refermer sur celui de Sherlock, l'obligeant à reculer.

\- Non.

Sherlock redressa la tête, surpris, un éclat de colère le traversant vivement avant de s'évanouir lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Jim. Il fronça les sourcils tout en l'étudiant.

\- Pourquoi non ? Demanda-t-il comme un enfant à qui on a refusé de grignoter un bonbon avant le repas, ne comprenant sincèrement pas son refus.

Jim se redressa, l'obligeant à se pousser et Sherlock se retira donc. Agenouillé derrière lui, il posa son menton sur son épaule. La main de Jim en réponse chercha la sienne et l'enlaça, mêlant leurs doigts, comme pour s'excuser. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ne le trouvant pas, il soupira avant de dire simplement :

\- Tu es toujours partant pour une pizza ?

Malgré lui, Sherlock esquissa un demi sourire.

\- Oui, répondit-il en se dépliant souplement pour descendre du manège.

Et dans le silence, leurs mains restèrent soudées alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher un peu maladroitement l'un à côté de l'autre, bientôt trempés par la pluie, ce qui pour sa part, ne semblait pas vraiment gêner Jim.

* * *

Sherlock lançait des regards discrets à Jim par dessus son assiette. Ils étaient installés dans ce même pub que Lestrade lui avait fait connaître, devant deux assiettes de pizza, à côté d'une vitre. Visiblement, ils étaient les seuls à penser sortir manger dehors par ce temps, car il n'y avait dans les restaurant qu'un couple de personnes âgées – des Français – ainsi qu'un homme d'affaires, plus loin, qui pianotait d'un air important sur son téléphone portable, bien qu'en réalité, il était en train de parler avec sa maîtresse – malgré toute sa volonté de laisser ses tendances au placard en un tel moment, Sherlock demeurait Sherlock. Il chercha quelque chose à dire lorsque Jim lui demanda tout à trac :

\- Comment as-tu fais, avec la police ?

Sherlock cligna des paupières, le regard baissé vers sa pizza dont il mangea une bouchée, sourcils froncés.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Bien sur qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Jim s'arrêta de manger et le dévisagea intensément, l'expression insondable.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, chéri, je ne suis pas la pimbêche écervelée à qui l'autre crétin bourré de tunes est en train d'écrire, là-bas.

Sherlock ne put réprimer son sourire et reposa à son tour ses couverts pour poser son menton entre ses mains jointes aux dessus de son assiette, ses coudes appuyés sur la table de chaque côté. Après tout, Jim Moriarty restait lui aussi Jim Moriarty et il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

\- Auriez vous peur que je vous dénonce ? Susurra-t-il tout bas, de sa voix grave et dangereusement sensuelle, les yeux luisant d'un éclat malicieux.

Le large sourire félin de Jim dévoila ses dents.

\- Parce que vous le feriez ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil crâneur avant de lui répondre du bout des lèvres, légèrement penché vers lui :

\- Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce dont je suis capable.

Jim se laissa tomber en arrière et posa un bras sur le dossier de la banquette, le défiant du regard, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, détail que Sherlock ne manqua pas de noter. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait, victorieux, à continuer à manger, il sentit le pied de Jim s'aventurer le long de sa jambe et monter lentement jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il agrippa aussitôt les couverts et rejeta un bref instant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond avant de reprendre le contrôle et de trouver la force de regarder Jim dans les yeux. Celui-ci le dévisageait, plus espiègle que jamais. Sherlock inspira un grand coup, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furieux.

\- Il me semble que je peux vous renvoyer la balle, chéri, lui lança-t-il, son pied jouant toujours sous la table.

Sherlock déglutit, tremblant, paupières papillonnantes.

\- Jim... Si tu n'enlèves pas immédiatement ton pied de là, tu devras t'occuper de ces deux personnes âgées qui me verront renverser l'intégralité de ce qui se trouve actuellement sur cette table pour t'y allonger de force et t'arracher sauvagement tes vêtements. Et tu auras aussi sur la conscience la perte du téléphone que l'homme derrière nous lâchera dans son verre de vin rouge. Et si cela ne t'affecte pas, alors, pense à la pizza dans ton assiette, qui ne va plus s'y trouver longtemps si tu ne...

Jim poussa un petit rire avant de retirer son pied, et Sherlock expira, soulagé.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, il se concentra de nouveau sur sa pizza, mâchant bouchée par bouchée, bientôt imité par Jim qui ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde par le trouble qu'il venait de lui causer. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock annonça à voix basse :

\- J'ai dit à Lestrade que la tueuse m'avait tiré dessus alors que je la poursuivais et que je n'avais malheureusement pas pu l'identifier à cause du masque qu'elle portait. Je lui ai aussi précisé que je me retirais de l'enquête parce que j'avais besoin de me reposer. Il ne m'a cru qu'à moitié mais j'ai bien peur que même en mettant de côté la loyauté indéfectible de Lestrade, les médiocres capacités de Scotland Yard ne leur permette jamais de remonter jusqu'au coupable.

Jim esquissa de nouveau un petit sourire timide.

\- Merci, Sherlock, lui dit-il très sincèrement.

Les couverts en main, Sherlock se pencha vers lui.

\- Voyons, Jim. Ce serait dommage de faire mettre derrière les barreaux la seule personne en ce bas monde capable de m'attacher correctement à un lit.

Jim lui lança un regard d'en dessous, sourcils haussés.

\- Monsieur-je-suis-parfaitement-insensible-au-sexe se dévergonde, on dirait.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que qu'on dit des personnes insensibles...

Jim se lécha les lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'une bête affamée sommeillait derrière tes grands airs.

Il se lancèrent un regard et d'un commun accord implicite, décidèrent d'arrêter là cette conversation qui s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux pour s'intéresser de nouveau à leurs assiettes.

* * *

La tête de Sherlock reposait contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que Jim appuyé contre lui entre ses jambes caressait distraitement le haut de sa cuisse de l'index, yeux clos. Soudain, il bougea pour se retourner vers lui, le sortant de sa rêverie, et posa ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, son menton par dessus. Sherlock le regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et Jim se redressa, glissant ses mains derrières sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Sherlock lui rendit son baiser mais s'écarta et à genoux au dessus de lui, le sonda du regard, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sherlock leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue, lui caressant la tempe du pouce.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche.

Jim cligna un moment des paupières, déstabilisé. Il poussa enfin un petit rire incrédule.

\- Tu es certainement le génie le plus intelligent de ce monde, mais alors là, tu bas tous les records de bêtise.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa brièvement avant de se réinstaller contre lui, de dos. Sherlock l'enlaça sans répondre, posant une main sur son ventre, l'autre parcourant son cou et son torse.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, Jim. Tu m'as vu abandonné à toi plusieurs fois. Tu sais à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de me montrer si... si vulnérable. Pourtant, toi, tu ne t'abandonnes pas à moi.

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Jim mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et sa respiration devint légèrement plus forte. Alors, sans cesser de le caresser, il continua :

\- Tu aimes donner du plaisir, mais tu ne me permets pas de t'en donner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Jim se redressa et sans le regarder, enjamba la baignoire pour en sortir tout en attrapant son peignoir blanc duquel il s'entoura en lui tournant le dos. Sentant monter en lui une bouffée de colère et de frustration, Sherlock sortit brusquement à son tour et lui saisit l'avant-bras.

\- Je te parle, Jim ! Tu me réponds.

Celui-ci marqua un mouvement de recul en le sentant l'agripper et il se dégagea aussitôt avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il l'entendit se mettre à courir, Sherlock roula des yeux, la rage prenant le dessus et il le poursuivit, se jetant devant la porte pour lui en bloquer l'accès alors que Jim, en peignoir, s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Oh, non, tu ne sors pas.

Quelque chose d'animal se réveilla dans les prunelles sombres de Jim qui tenta malgré tout de forcer la sortie. Mais Sherlock lui saisit brutalement les poignets des deux mains, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il le fit basculer avant de monter sur lui à quatre pattes. Jim fronça les sourcils et le fusilla de son regard le plus noir.

\- Lâche moi.

Sherlock resserra sa prise sur ses bras, le poids de son corps bloquant ses jambes.

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse ! Cracha-t-il avant de serrer les dents, lèvres retroussées, son dos se soulevant visiblement. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas aller ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher vraiment ?

Un éclat terrifié passa comme un éclair dans les prunelles de Jim.

\- Sherlock, lâche-moi, répéta-t-il avec un calme glacial.

Les ongles de Sherlock s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un putain de client, Jim.

Sherlock ignorera sans doute toujours l'origine de la force insoupçonnée de son vis-à-vis, mais toujours est-il que sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une bombe et dans un cri de rage, il le renversa violemment et tous deux roulèrent sur le sol, entre le canapé et la table basse, le dos de Sherlock heurtant le parquet. Il gémit de douleur et tandis que Jim se relevait, escaladant souplement la table basse comme un chat entre les livres, les verres abandonnés et les paquets de biscuits, il lui saisit la cheville par réflexe pour l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme stoppé en plein élan dérapa, son tibia heurta le bord de la table et il s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol.

Alors, la tension retomba d'un cran, comme on éteint un programme de télévision trop fort au beau milieu de la nuit, comme on sort dans la rue après la chaleur étouffante et délirante d'une boite de nuit. D'un mouvement vif, Sherlock tourna la tête vers Jim dont il apercevait la silhouette de dos entre les pieds en bois.

\- Jim ?

Il fut sur pied en moins d'une seconde et bondit par dessus la table basse pour atterrir de l'autre côté.

\- Jim, Jim, l'appela-t-il encore en avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, pardon, pardon, pardon, je voulais pas... je voulais pas... pardon...

Il le retourna sur le dos, envahit par la panique. Il palpa aussitôt son cou à la recherche d'une pulsation, mais Jim n'avait fait que perdre connaissance. Putain de bordel de merde, il avait encore dérapé. Les joues humides, il se pencha à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et les larmes s'échappant ses paupières, il l'embrassa.

* * *

**fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera posté bien plus vite que le précédent, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic. Je vous remercie pour me suivre, et merci infiniment si vous prenez le temps de laisser votre avis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Une fois encore, je m'excuse pour tous ces mois d'attente, alors qu'au final, j'ai écrit la plupart de ce chapitre juste après l'avant dernier, je bloquais juste sur la fin, et je me suis décidée aujourd'hui à la poster quand même, même si c'est loin de me suffire...**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent j'ai découvert Supernatural entre temps ( qui m'a enlevé je dois avouer :-P ) et écrit plusieurs fics sur les Winchesters dont une qui est en cours d'écriture. **

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreuses fautes des chapitres... j'ai dû mal à relire et quand j'ai dû tout reposter sur ce compte, sachant que je fais mes corrections et mes ajouts de texte sur et non dans mes documents persos, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais à recorriger et j'avoue avoir fait ça vite... **

**Je suis tout de même satisfaite de cette fic, d'avoir réussi à écrire l'enfance de Jim et tout ça, qui trottait dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps. **

**Je voudrais faire une fanvid sur ce thème, pas sur cette fic à proprement parlé mais sur l'enfance de Jim mélangé à leur présent et Sherlock qui réalise etc, si je vous en parle ici c'est pour avoir vos idées/suggestions. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le film "El Bola" d'Achero Manas ( rrrrroooooooh film absolument génial ça prend aux tripes et tout et je sais pas si je peux dire "génial " sur un sujet pareil mais moi j'ai adoré ), j'ai choisi le perso principal pour Jim jeune et Freddie Highmore dans " le jour où je l'ai rencontré " pour sherlock jeune ( ce film est une fanfiction ua de sherlock jeune ou c'est quoi l'affaire là ?! ) Grace à " el bola " j'ai des scènes de violences, mais pas des scènes de viols, et il m'en faudrait. Enfant à ados pouvant à ressembler à JIm et de préférence qu'on ne voit pas très bien le visage... J'ai regardé mystérious skin entre autre mais même si le perso me fait penser à Jim, on voit trop souvent son visage dans les scènes où il se prostitue... donc si vous connaissez des films dans le genre ou des films dont je pourrais me servir, merci beaucoup ( quand aux films d'Andrew Scott il sont hards à avoir en bonne qualité purée ! )**

**J'ai aussi un autre projet en cours sur un Sheriarty situé dans le courant de la saison 3, où j'explorerais une autre possibilité de Jim, à savoir qu'il y en avait deux depuis le début, deux jumeaux, et qu'il est retenu prisonnier par "son" propre réseau où Sherlock était torturé début saison 3. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture à vous, et un grand merci de m'avoir suivi quand même... **

* * *

Lorsque Jim se réveilla, il mit un moment à émerger.

Il était étendu à demi sur le ventre à demi sur le flan dans le lit de Sherlock, du côté de la porte, face à l'armoire et la table de nuit. Allongé contre et sur son dos, Sherlock avait passé un bras par dessus lui et le poids de son corps le pressait agréablement... Il ferma les paupières pour se rendormir quand il remarqua la présence d'une boule d'anxiété au niveau de son sternum qui le hantait comme un malaise indéfini. Il réfléchit longuement à l'origine de ce sentiment jusqu'à ce que la soirée de la veille lui revienne en mémoire comme une gifle en pleine figure. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, soudain en alerte.

_Pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse ! Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher vraiment ? J'ai l'impression d'être qu'un putain de client, Jim._

Il déglutit difficilement et le plus lentement et discrètement possible, se dégagea de l'emprise de Sherlock pour rouler jusqu'au sol. Lorsqu'il se mit debout, son tibia l'élança douloureusement et il grimaça.

Sherlock était et resterait la seule personne qui puisse l'atteindre véritablement, la seule capable de lui faire du mal. Debout devant le lit, il tourna la tête vers lui. Il était retombé sur le lit, sur le ventre, allongé en travers, jambes écartées, la droite repliée et le bras pendant dans le vide par dessus le matelas.

Malgré lui, Jim esquissa un petit sourire puis il ouvrit silencieusement l'armoire pour lui voler un slip, attrapa sa marinière abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, poussant la porte derrière lui. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage avant d'examiner son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une tête affreuse, et cela en dehors de l'hématome violacé qui couvrait une partie de son front, de sa tempe droite et de son œil, à l'endroit où il avait heurté le sol de plein fouet. Il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de médicaments et en prit deux malgré la contre indication. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers la cuisine, et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard avant de se décider à faire du café. Pendant que la cafetière ronronnait, il ouvrit les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, se décida finalement pour une boite de cookie – survivante, on ne sait comment – et commença à en grignoter un, adossé à la paillasse. On peut dire que Sherlock ne l'avait pas raté, et si la douleur physique en général ne l'atteignait pas... rah, si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça.

Disons que la douleur faisait partie de lui, comme une compagne de route à laquelle il est difficile de lâcher la main. Mais il aimait Sherlock, certainement bien plus qu'aucune autre personne au monde, et en baissant sa garde pour lui, pour le seul être qui le rendait humain, il lui permettait aussi de le blesser. Ainsi la douleur quelle qu'elle soit, s'il s'agissait de Sherlock, serait toujours bien plus intense. Alors non, ce n'était pas évident de se laisser aller, de s'offrir à lui dans la plus grande intimité du plaisir. Toutes les barrières qui tombent sans possibilité de retour en arrière et avec elle l'horrible possibilité... et s'il lui faisait du mal ? Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus et qu'il se moquait de lui ? Que ce passerait-il alors, s'il laissait Moriarty à la porte, s'il ne restait que Jim dans un moment de vulnérabilité aussi intense ? Et Moriarty ne pouvait pas rester dans un tel moment. Car alors, il ne sentirait plus rien.

Il se servit une tasse de café et claudiqua jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula, regard dans le vague.

Dans le silence, un instant, il songea à descendre, en prenant le prétexte d'aller acheter des croissants. Mais il ferait du bruit dans les escaliers et Madame Hudson sortirait, forcément, pour vérifier qui sortait de si bon matin – ça ne pouvait être Sherlock, à cette heure-ci. Il s'immobiliserait, gêné, elle l'inviterait à prendre un thé et il finirait par se confier à elle.

Jim cligna des paupières, troublé. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? Il ne connaissait même pas vraiment cette femme. Il se fichait éperdument de son sort et n'avait aucune raison d'aller lui raconter sa vie.

Mais tout en fixant le ciel gris matinal, Jim sut qu'il se voilait la face. Madame Hudson tenait à Sherlock, elle l'aimait comme son propre fils, il avait fallut voir comme elle s'était inquiétée, lorsqu'il l'avait appelé au secours pour s'occuper de lui après qu'il lui eut tiré dessus ! Jim connaissait parfaitement le passé de Sherlock, il avait été son présent pendant des années. Il savait ses blessures, ses douleurs, ses manques, ses haines. Il aurait dû se réjouir qu'il ait trouvé en cette femme une mère de substitution, et c'était le cas, d'ailleurs, il l'aimait suffisamment pour cela. Mais une part de lui s'en était aussi révolté. Oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux que Sherlock, si semblable à lui en bien des points, ait trouvé chez cette femme ce que lui n'avait jamais reçu de personne. Mais cependant, il ne bougea pas du canapé, et une fois son café fini et la boite de biscuit à moitié vidé, il se laissa tomber en chien de fusil et se laissa emporter dans un demi sommeil, sûrement dû aux calmants qu'il venait de prendre. Mais il ne s'endormit pas cependant et lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la chambre, indiquant que Sherlock s'était réveillé, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

La tête sur ses bras, jambes repliées, il le fixa, indéchiffrable, alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce à pas incertains. Leurs regards se heurtèrent et Sherlock se figea. Sourcils froncés, ses yeux le transperçant et le parcourant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il se contenta de le sonder sans rien dire pendant un moment.

\- Le café est froid. Tu vas devoir le faire réchauffer, dit enfin Jim très simplement.

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge puis détourna le regard avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine. Jim l'entendit se verser une tasse et enclencher le micro onde.

\- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques heures.

Le micro onde sonna et récupérant sa tasse, Sherlock s'appuya au mur de la cuisine, le dévisageant intensément sans qu'on ne puisse déterminer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

Jim haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vague.

\- Aucune importance.

_Je préférais rester seul_, termina-t-il pour lui-même. Sherlock s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Jim déglutit mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, immobilisés dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lève la main pour la glisser sous sa tête afin de tourner son visage vers lui, dévoilant son hématome, et alors leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, celui du détective luisant d'une étrange tendresse.

\- Attends, je vais chercher de la crème.

Jim soupira.

\- Sherlock, je n'ai pas besoin de crème...

Mais il avait déjà dépassé les portes de la salle de bain et revint un instant plus tard de sa démarche aérienne, se rasseyant à ses côtés dans le même élan.

\- Allonge toi sur le dos, murmura-t-il doucement, et Jim s'exécuta sans le lâcher des yeux.

Concentré sur sa tache, sourcils froncés, Sherlock déposa un peu de crème sur son index avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur sa tempe. Jim le regarda faire un instant, puis détourna les yeux.

\- Ta jambe te fait mal ?

Jim poussa un petit rire forcé.

\- A ton avis,_ chéri ?!_

Sherlock cligna des paupières et recula pour s'asseoir au niveau de ses jambes. Jim releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça, je suis un grand garçon.

\- Oui, un grand garçon qui s'est surdosé en paracétamol sans même prendre la peine d'appliquer un anti-douleur cutané. Soit gentil et ferme-là.

Jim soupira en réponse et laissa sa tête retomber tandis que Sherlock passait des deux mains la crème délicieusement froide sur son tibia. Il avala sa salive, les doigts de Sherlock dans son massage s'aventurant en d'anodins effleurements dans le creux de son genoux et la naissance intérieure de sa cuisse. Cependant, il n'alla pas plus loin et reboucha le tube de crème qu'il emporta avec lui à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Puis il revint et escaladant précautionneusement le canapé, il s'allongea sur lui, entre ses jambes que Jim lui ouvrit par automatisme. Tandis qu'il évitait son regard, Sherlock le fixait avec insistance, et il leva la main pour aller caresser son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ton café, lui lança Jim d'une voix neutre sans le regarder, mais Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Pardon, Jim.

Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'oeil avant de se concentrer sur le plafond. Sherlock glissa ses bras sous son dos pour les poser sur ses omoplates et ainsi le soulever légèrement.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer ni m'emporter de la sorte et je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal.

Jim ne broncha pas, ne le regarda même pas. Sherlock enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon. S'il te plaît, t'en va pas.

Jim souffla brusquement, dédaigneux.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te fait peur ? Que je m'en aille ?

Il se dégagea et sans lui accorder de regard, se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper son paquet de cigarette. Assis sur le bord du canapé, il l'alluma et commença à fumer.

\- T'inquiète pas, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid, avec cette foutue jambe je risque pas d'aller bien loin.

Un frisson douloureux parcouru le visage de Sherlock qui le dévisageait intensément, accroupit sur le canapé comme un enfant. Il se rapprocha, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les retira brusquement, les posa sur ses hanches, les retira de nouveau sans savoir où les poser, finalement il soupira et se mettant derrière lui, fit basculer son front entre ses omoplates.

\- Jim... je sais que je t'ai déjà dit ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je te demande pardon. J'étais en colère, je n'ai pas... je n'ai pas réfléchi... à ce que je faisais...

Jim baissa la tête.

\- Et qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois que je ne serais pas d'accord avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? _Me jeter par la fenêtre ?_

Sherlock se pencha alors vers Jim, lui retira la cigarette qu'il jeta dans le cendrier et le fit se rallonger doucement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

\- Jim, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je te le promets.

Il se dévisagèrent et Jim leva la main pour caresser doucement son visage.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter, j'aurais dû... tout te dire.

Sherlock se rallongea contre lui avant de l'étreindre fortement, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Jim passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu sais... Personne ne m'a jamais désiré comme autrement qu'un objet sexuel. Je veux dire, personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme on donne du plaisir à quelqu'un qu'on aime par amour pure et non par intérêt personnel. Non, reste là, l'arrêta-t-il vivement alors que le jeune détective voulait se redresser, si tu commences à me regarder, tel que je te connais je ne pourrais jamais terminer.

Sherlock grogna donc en guise de réponse et se laissa aller. Jim laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au bas de son tee-shirt qu'il releva, dévoilant sa peau afin de lui caresser les reins.

\- Je t'ai aimé et désiré dès les premières secondes où je t'ai vu. Et toutes ces années, je n'ai rêvé que de t'être abandonné. Je pensais que ce serait facile, je pensais même qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus agréable. Mais tu dois comprendre... Tu me rends vulnérable et hypersensible et je ne suis plus habitué à un tel sentiment de faiblesse. Après tout... tout ce que... te laisser... me toucher, me voir dans cet état, c'est aussi te permettre de me blesser. C'est être... faible. Peut-être... que tu ne me désireras plus, quand je ne serais que Jim.

Il déglutit.

\- Mais oh, god, tu ne peux pas me dire que je n'en ai pas envie ! Et ne te compares plus jamais à un client. _Plus jamais. _

Sherlock tourna la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et inspira plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

\- Jim. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es. Et si la violence de Moriarty peut m'exciter, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que tu es vraiment. Tu veux bien me laisser la chance d'essayer ? Si tu me dis d'arrêter, j'arrêterai. Je te le promets.

Jim cligna des paupières et marqua un silence avant d'acquiescer et Sherlock se redressa, assis à califourchon sur lui. Il souriait comme s'il essayait de réprimer un fou-rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? S'informa Jim, un brin vexé.

Sherlock haussa les épaules tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous sa marinière pour caresser son ventre.

\- Oh, non, rien... c'est juste que je trouve la situation particulièrement amusante. Mycroft n'en reviendrait pas. Moi, Sherlock Holmes, apprendre « le sexe en 10 étapes » à Jim Moriarty.

Jim ne put réprimer un large sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui envoie une vidéo ? « Oh, oui, Sherlock, _ouiiii !_ Continue ! » Parodia-t-il avant d'éclater d'un grand rire carnassier.

Sherlock esquissa un demi sourire. Jim avait le don pour ça : confier ses peurs les plus profondes et l'instant d'après, faire semblant de gémir d'une façon particulièrement grossière.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être. Quand tu seras nu attaché au lit et moi avec une cravache à la main. Je crois que mon cher frère ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Toi, m'attacher ? J'aimerais bien voir ç...

N'y tenant plus Sherlock l'embrassa, étouffant le reste de sa phrase. Puis il s'écarta de lui tout en lui retirant son tee-shirt comme quelqu'un qui sait exactement où il veut en venir.

\- Maintenant tait-toi et laisse moi faire.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se pencha sur lui pour dévorer son cou de baisers, remonta vers la naissance de sa mâchoire avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Jim étouffa une exclamation et tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir sa gorge que Sherlock parcouru longuement, du bout des lèvres.

\- Retourne toi, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix douce. Je reviens.

Il se leva, retourna à la salle de bain, fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un flacon d'huile corporel avant de revenir dans la pièce. Étendu sur le côté, torse nu, un bras soutenant sa tête, Jim jeta un œil au contenu de sa main avant de revenir à ses yeux. Sherlock monta sur le canapé, passant son deuxième genoux par dessus lui sans s'appuyer, s'efforçant de ne faire aucune remarque quant au fait que Jim avait entre temps enfilé un bas de jogging noir au tissus fin qui lui appartenait. Il lui lança un regard indéfinissable, le dominant entièrement, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Devant lui, il versa un peu du liquide dans le creux de sa paume avant de s'en enduire les mains avec une lenteur exagérée, sans le quitter du regard.

\- Ce n'est que de l'huile de massage, Jim, l'informa-t-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre malgré son demi-sourire.

Jim se mordit honteusement les lèvres, les joues rosies, avant de se retourner. Alors Sherlock s'assit sans aucune gêne sur ses fesses, saisi de nouveau le flacon et en fit tomber quelques gouttes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il l'étala, sans plus. La tête de Jim dépassant du canapé, il le manipula de façon à détendre complètement sa nuque qu'il dégagea des quelques mèches noires avant de caler ses deux mains sur ses omoplates, les deux pouces juste dans le creux de ses reins qu'il fit monter lentement, en une légère pression, jusqu'à sa nuque. Il dessina le contour de ses épaules d'un contact léger, puis commença à les masser doucement, ses mains finissant leur chemin dans le cuir chevelu. Jim se décontracta dans un soupir tandis que Sherlock le fixait, laissant ses mains aller d'elles-mêmes, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers Jim. Parfois, il ne ressentait aucune compassion. Il était capable de débordements intenses et même de lui faire du mal par égoïsme pur. Mais à cet instant, il se sentit envahi par une tendresse extrême qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement qu'à cet instant. Jim ne demandait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ce simple massage qu'il lui offrait. Jamais il ne le lui aurait demandé, lui qui pourtant ne ratait pas une occasion de lui faire plaisir de quelque manière que ce soit. Sherlock était quelqu'un de sanguin et d'impulsif. Mais il était aussi capable d'une incroyable douceur lorsqu'il le voulait. Et la violence dont Jim était capable, ses côtés sombres et ses airs séducteurs de dominant sexuel – ce qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement par ailleurs – ce confrontant si intensément à sa douceur, à sa fragilité latente et l'innocence avec laquelle il goûtait à chaque parcelle de plaisir qu'il recevait de lui, le rendait particulièrement attendrissant. Il prit donc tout son temps, le laissant le loisir de se détendre et de savourer ses gestes à mi chemin de la caresse. Puis lentement, il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il massa en l'effleurant, le faisant frissonner, et il l'embrassa sur sa nuque, le grignotant et laissant ses lèvres frôler son épiderme, lui arrachant cette fois un léger soupir de plaisir. Ses mains allèrent caresser ses flans avant de reprendre son massage le long du dos et sa bouche explora ses omoplates, ses épaules, son cou, la naissance de sa mâchoire, derrière l'oreille. Jim continuait de soupirer, ce qui à chaque fois provoquait à Sherlock de délicieux frissons. Ses mains descendirent délicatement jusqu'au creux de ses reins, traçant doucement des cercles. Jim alors frissonna de tout son corps en poussant un brusque gémissement et Sherlock releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ses mains s'éloignèrent un court moments des ses reins et s'y posèrent de nouveau. Assis comme il l'était contre Jim, il pouvait sentir ses fesses se cambrer.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

Jim poussa une sorte de grognement inarticulé avant de lâcher :

\- ...Oui.

Sherlock sourit et se remettant à quatre pattes, descendit jusqu'à être à hauteur de ses reins. Coudes rejetés vers l'arrière, ses pouces traçant des cercles et le massant, il donna un coup de langue dans le creux de ses reins, sur sa colonne vertébrale, très doucement, en effleurement. Jim se tendit entièrement et se redressa aussitôt sur les coudes dans un gémissement. Les lèvres de Sherlock contre sa peau se tendirent en un sourire presque diabolique, il poussa à son tour un long soupir de gorge, sa bouche se posant entièrement sur sa peau pour un contact plus appuyé et sa langue le léchant langoureusement. La respiration de Jim se précipita, il serrait les poings, les lèvres étroitement closes s'ouvrant par moment en grand pour libérer un souffle désordonné. Sherlock s'appuyait volontairement contre lui, conscient du contact de son corps contre ses fesses, ne lui laissant aucun répit dans ses coups de langues et de dents et ses mains qui le massaient, le caressaient, le griffaient. Lorsqu'il sentit Jim se tendre de plus en plus en se frottant de façon visiblement irrépressible contre le canapé, il se souleva légèrement et glissa une main sous lui sous son pantalon et son slip, ne le torturant pas d'avantage et sans cesser de le lécher, se saisit immédiatement de son sexe gonflé de désir. Jim releva brusquement la tête dans un cri incontrôlé. Il ferma les yeux, bouche ouverte, se mouvant contre la main de Sherlock qui le caressait lascivement. Il serra d'avantage les poings, ses jointures en devinrent branches.

\- Sherlock... _Sherlock_... !

La panique et le plaisir perçaient tous les deux dans sa voix. Sherlock grogna en réponse, sentant le désir l'envahir à son tour. Il glissa une seconde main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Jim, les ondulations sensuelles de ce dernier l'électrisant.

\- Hum, Sherlock... _hum ! _S'écria Jim d'une voix rauque, entre ses halètements.

Les yeux fermés, les lèvres pressées contre sa peau, Sherlock accéléra son mouvement.

Tout le corps de Jim se tendit alors et il jouit dans sa main, dans un long cri qui se termina en râle alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans les oreillers. Sherlock l'accompagna tout le temps que dura son orgasme puis il se retira, laissant Jim retomber sur le canapé, s'essuya rapidement et s'allongea sur lui dans un petit grognement, sa tête reposant contre le haut de son dos. Il enfouit paresseusement ses mains dans ses cheveux et resta là, les yeux fermés, apaisant du poids de son corps les tremblement de Jim sous lui. Celui-ci remua enfin tant et si bien que Sherlock fut obligé de se redresser à quatre pattes pour le laisser se retourner. Les yeux flamboyant de Jim percutèrent les siens presque avec défi et ses mains tremblantes se dirigèrent sans détour sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, le saisissant avec dextérité. Les paupières de Sherlock tressaillirent, sa bouche s'arrondit puis soudainement, il ouvrit grand les yeux et ancra à son tour son regard dans celui de Jim.

Il lui fallut sans doute user de toutes ses réserves de contrôle et de volonté, mais il prit les mains de Jim dans les siennes pour les éloigner de son entrejambe et s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon, il laissa leurs mains enlacées retomber sur son torse nu.

\- Mais... mais... Sherlock, tu... tu dois... je dois...

Les grands yeux sombres le transperçaient intensément et il ne put retenir un petit rire qui fit froncer un court instant les sourcils de Jim. Il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, tendrement.

\- Jim, tu n'as pas à _payer_ pour ça. Fait moi jouir parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que tu te sens redevable. On est d'accord ?

Jim avala sa salive et acquiesça, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Sherlock avança la main pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Après tout, je suis ton petit ami, non ?

Le large sourire de Jim, mouillé par des larmes d'émotions, le fit sourire en miroir et il se laissa aller contre lui. Jim l'étreignit, relevant la tête contre son épaule pour inspirer son odeur et Sherlock l'enlaça, yeux clos.

* * *

La lumière chaude et chatoyante des flammes de la cheminée, que Jim avait insisté pour allumer, dansait dans le salon, jouant d'ombre et de lumière dans la pièce assombrie par la nuit. Dans la cuisine allumée, Sherlock essayait visiblement de faire quelque chose de potable à manger. Il était pourtant parfaitement doué dans les dosages chimiques. Pourquoi diable était-il si mauvais quand il s'agissait de faire la cuisine ? Il faut dire que la présence de Jim à côté de lui, dans son bas de jogging un peu trop grand pour lui qui lui tombait sur les hanches et sa chemise blanche – qu'il lui avait volé – ouverte sur son torse nu ne l'aidait en rien. Il avait allumé la radio et se dandinait sur « like a virgin » de Madonna, totalement emporté, chantant parfois les paroles ou les chantant en play-back en y mettant tout son cœur, visiblement. Il avait coupé blancs de poulet, poivrons, et divers autres ingrédients en petits morceaux et remuait tout en papillonnant d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, ouvrant les placards et versant dans le plat tout ce qui, aux yeux de Sherlock, lui tombait sous la main. Lui qui se battait avec la réalisation d'un gâteau depuis une demi heure décida d'abandonner la tâche pour le regarder. Comment pouvait-il verser tout ça dans la poêle avec tant de désinvolture, les « hey ! » de Madonna rythmant les quantités, tout en dansant, chantant, et que ça sente aussi bon ? Un sourire d'incrédulité traversa son visage. Jim était un meurtrier : il avait tué des gens, sans doute plus qu'il ne voulait le savoir, d'ailleurs. Il avait perdu sa virginité il y a bien longtemps et pas de son plein gré. Et pourtant il était là, à moitié à poil dans sa cuisine, à cuisiner n'importe comment – et ça faisait diablement envie – tout en chantant avec passion « touch by the very first tiiiime ! » comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Pour ne pas le vexer, Sherlock se força à faire semblant de continuer à se concentrer sur son dessert, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards, Jim tourbillonnait sur lui même pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un placard, chacun de ses mouvements anodin semblant prendre vie dans la danse... exactement comme quand il...

Sherlock rougit, haussa les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance et détourna le regard. La musique se terminait lentement, le rythme s'apaisait et Jim un peu essoufflé se tourna vers lui, rayonnant, lui tendant la cuillère en bois pleine de sauce, une main en dessous pour ne pas salir le sol.

\- Goûte ! Lui lança-t-il.

Sherlock papillonna des cils avant de s'exécuter. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses. Mais il obéit tout de même. La texture semblait être de la crème. C'était à la fois fort, épicé et doux. Ca ressemblait à un plat indien, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment d'expérience dans le domaine.

\- C'est délicieux, lui dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Le sourire de Jim s'intensifia, quand un nouveau rythme résonna dans les enceintes du poste de musique. Le sourire disparut un instant mais son regard s'ancra profondément dans celui de Sherlock qui fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jim avait éteint le feu et l'enlaçant, il l'entraînait déjà dans le salon.

\- Non, non, protesta Sherlock, Jim, je ne sais pas du tout...

Mais Jim lui prit les mains et commença à se balancer, avançant et reculant, l'incitant à le suivre. Et les paroles de la chanson que les lèvres de Jim se mirent à chanter en silence le prirent à la gorge. Et il ne put faire autre chose que de se laisser entraîner.

« Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you » …

Les larmes débordaient sur leurs sourires tremblant, les inondant de la même eau salée, leurs regards noyés l'un en l'autre.

« Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you »

Les mains de Jim se posèrent sur les hanches de Sherlock et pressant son bassin contre le sien, il le guida dans ses mouvements. Comme ils devaient avoir l'air malin, tient. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

« Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take »

Jim se retourna dos contre le ventre de Sherlock et descendit en se déhanchant contre lui, les mains de Sherlock le caressant alors qu'il dansait lui aussi, devenant de plus en plus à l'aise. Lorsque Jim se releva, leurs bouches si proches se cherchèrent sans se toucher et ils échangèrent un regard.

« Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you »

Essoufflés, il s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire dans un même élan, Jim les bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, les mains de celui ci encerclant son visage qu'il dévorait du regard. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha légèrement et s'empara des lèvres de Jim qui lui rendit passionnément son baiser. Puis ils restèrent là, enlacés, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, yeux clos.

\- Combien de fois as-tu écouté cette musique en pensant à moi, Jim ?

Les mains de ce dernier se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Sherlock. Il étouffa un petit rire.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir le nombre de chanson que j'ai écouté en pensant à toi ?

Sherlock l'enlaça. Et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une telle chance, à l'époque ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer ?

\- Tu sais Sherlock, lança soudain Jim d'un drôle de ton, comme s'il lui faisait la morale ou qu'il le mettait au défi, je sais que tu sais danser. Et que tu danses même très bien.

Sherlock s'écarta de lui et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Jim baissa la tête d'un air coupable et se lécha les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu te rappelles les vendredi soirs ? La plupart des élèves rentraient tôt, mais ton frère avait cours de danse à cette heure-là et tes parents venaient te chercher plus tard. Tu n'osais pas leur dire que tu avais envie d'apprendre à danser. Tu pensais qu'ils se seraient moqué de toi, que ton frère t'aurait humilié. Le gymnase était toujours fermé à cette heure-ci, mais j'avais réussi à rentrer parce que c'est toujours ici que je me réfugiais, vu que personne d'autre ne réussissait à y rentrer. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis caché, j'ai cru que c'était un prof ou un truc comme ça. Et puis tu es rentré. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. C'était la première fois qu'on était vraiment seuls tous les deux et j'aurais pu t'approcher, mais je suis resté paralysé sous mon siège, à te regarder. Tu as enlevé ton manteau puis ton pull, ébouriffé tes cheveux, retiré tes chaussures et tes chaussettes. Puis tu as sorti un cd que tu as glissé dans le lecteur. C'était de la musique classique... du violon. Quelque chose de très beau, que je n'écoutais pas moi-même et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencé à écouter de la musique classique. Un moment tu as erré dans la salle en regardant tes pieds, puis tu as commencé à sautiller, à tourner sur toi même et à faire des mouvements avec tes bras, avec tes jambes...

Il ferma les yeux, ne retenant pas le frisson qui le parcouru. Sherlock l'avait lâché et le fixait intensément, interdit.

\- C'était tellement... tu étais tellement... _magnifique._ J'ai pensé... comment ton frère avec ses cours pouvait-il se moquer de toi ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il seulement t'égaler, comment quelqu'un aurait pu être aussi... sublime que tu ne l'étais, dansant pieds nus dans cette salle, si libre, si puissant, si... Tu ne le savais pas, mais tu avais le monde à tes pieds. Tu aurais pu enflammer de désir tous les anges du paradis et faire pleurer l'enfer si tu le voulais. Chaque vendredi, je revenais et je te regardais sans que tu ne me vois, je te regardais caresser le sol de tes pieds, de tes jambes, de ton corps, je te regardais rouler, sauter, tourner, je regardais ton corps se tordre et s'envoler. J'aurais voulu être chaque grain du parquet, chaque parcelle d'air que tes lèvres inspiraient avec avidité. Quand tu partais, alors, il m'arrivait de caresser les lattes de plancher en pensant encore et encore à ton corps se mouvant contre et parfois, je dansais à mon tour. Parfois... parfois, je... me touchais. Alors... peut-être que tu l'as oublié. Que ton frère te l'a fait croire. Mais il a entièrement tord. Tu sais danser, Sherlock.

Il avait toujours ses mains sur sa taille et il leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci le dévisageait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, totalement figé. Puis il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois de suite. Jim leva une main pour effleurer sa tempe et replacer une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille.

\- Hé bien ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Sherlock déglutit et articula difficilement :

\- le... le... ça va... refroidir ou... brûler si on... on ferai mieux de...

Jim se mordit les lèvres, acquiesça et suivit Sherlock dans la cuisine. Il resta un instant immobile derrière lui puis posa ses mains sur son dos pour l'inciter à se décaler.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Fait réchauffer le plat pendant ce temps.

Sherlock obtempéra sans un mot et prit place devant la cuisinière tandis que Jim prenait la recette du gâteau en main. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un long moment et Jim commençait à angoisser d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal lorsque Sherlock prit enfin la parole.

\- Jim, hum... commença-t-il, hésitant, sans le regarder. Combien de fois exactement m'as-tu... enfin, je veux dire... j'aimerais savoir si...

Jim referma la porte du four d'un geste décidé et se tourna vers lui.

\- Combien de fois j'ai été là à t'observer alors que tu te pensais seul ? Le coupa-t-il d'un ton clair.

Sans se détourner de la poêle dont il remuait doucement le contenu, Sherlock hocha la tête. Jim éteignit la radio, ouvrit un placard, sorti deux verres et une bouteille de whisky, leur en servi à tous les deux, posa un verre à côté de Sherlock sur la paillasse et prenant le sien, se dirigea vers le salon, où il commença à faire les cents pas d'une démarche lente. Il soupira.

\- Je te suivais quand tu allais à la bibliothèque, je te regardais lire pendant des heures. J'ai étudié pendant longtemps chacune de tes habitudes pour être là autant que je le pouvais. Je venais en avance, comme toi, pour te voir arriver. J'aimais la façon que tu avais de décoiffer tes cheveux, de te donner une allure un peu plus débraillée. Je savais ce que c'était, d'avoir peur des moqueries, parce que tu es différent des autres, parce que tes vêtements sont différents. Je t'ai vu de nombreuses fois avec ton frère et la façon dont il te rabaissait. Je t'ai vengé quelques fois en glissant des produits irritant dans ses affaires. Un jour, j'ai même fait en sorte qu'il tombe dans les escaliers, et il est resté dans le plâtre plusieurs mois. Quand les autres te traitaient de monstre et se moquaient de toi, de tes vêtements, de ta façon d'être, de ton intelligence... Quand tu te forçais d'avoir l'air digne devant eux et quand tu séchais les cours pour pleurer seul dans les couloirs. Quand tu mentais à ta famille pour pouvoir rentrer seul, en bus, afin que les autres ne les voient pas venir te chercher. Ta mère surproductrice, ton frère et ses remarques incessantes. Une fois, je t'ai suivis jusqu'à chez toi... je ne savais pas que tu habitais si loin. Il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci et j'ai dû faire du stop pour rentrer. Mais je savais où tu habitais. Une fois, une seule fois... bon, ok, quelques fois, je suis venu. J'attendais que toutes les lumières soient éteintes sauf la tienne, parce que tu te couchais toujours très tard. J'ai escaladé la façade pour t'apercevoir. Tu étais couché, à moitié nu sur ton lit, en train de lire. Je me suis assis sur le rebord de ta fenêtre et je t'ai observé jusqu'à temps que tu éteignes la lumière. A mon grand regret, je ne t'ai jamais vu te toucher, pas une seule fois. On ne peut pas dire que je ne l'espérais pas, pourtant... tellement de fois je t'ai imagi...

En faisant volte face, il surprit Sherlock qui s'était avancé dans la pièce, et le regardait, un éclat étrange dans les yeux, appuyé contre la cheminée. Il s'arrêta de parler en plein élan, bouche encore ouverte. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'avancer, ni vu la lumière de la cuisine s'éteindre.

A présent, il faisait sombre et l'éclairage chaud des flammes chatoyantes éclairait le corps de Sherlock dans un délicieux jeu d'ombre. Il se tourna pour s'adosser contre le montant de la cheminée, de façon à ne garder appuyé que le haut de son dos, le corps un peu arqué, le torse incliné vers l'avant. Un sourire machiavélique flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il le dévisageait et que ses mains, en frôlements anodins, allaient défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Les yeux de Jim les suivirent immédiatement et il déglutit, le souffle court et chaud. Lentement, Sherlock ouvrit les battants de sa chemise, s'effleurant au passage, dévoilant son torse nu. Sa main gauche allait jouer avec la fermeture de son pantalon qu'il dégrafa tandis que la droite caressait langoureusement son ventre. Jim cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incapable du moindre mouvement. Sherlock ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde et il inclina légèrement la tête en un mouvement terriblement _innocent. _

\- Jim ? L'appela-t-il, et son ton sonna comme un doux rappel à l'ordre, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler tranquillement et que celui-ci s'était arrêté pour rêvasser, tu étais en train de parler.

L'intéressé se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, je disais que... je... t'observ... vais...

_Oh bordel de merde. _Ses yeux descendirent, comme aimantés, vers la main de Sherlock disparaissant sous son slip en mouvements lents, très lents. Il pouvait voir le dos de sa main se mouvoir sous le tissus... Un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

\- Tu étais en train de dire que tu me suivais jusqu'à chez moi avant d'escalader le mur pour me …_ regarder à moitié nu sur mon lit. _Tu disais que tu regrettais de ne m'avoir jamais vu me toucher. Je suppose en revanche que tu as dû me voir me déshabiller de nombreuses fois...

Jim haussa un sourcil et une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres, lui lança un regard de défi. Hum, il voulait jouer ! Hé bien il ne demandait que ça... Il s'avança et s'assit sur le bord de la table basse, légèrement penché.

Tête rejeté vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte, sans sourire, alangui contre la cheminé, le corps comme à l'abandon auréolé d'une lumière intense, Sherlock le regardait d'en dessous, le regard perçant sous ses longs cils à demi-clos. L'indécence sublime de l'image tenta Jim de le prendre en photo. Mais il ne fit pas et ses yeux eurent tout le temps de le parcourir.

\- Jim ? L'appela encore Sherlock dans un souffle. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais su me masturber. Ca ne me fait absolument... _aucun effet._

La lèvre supérieure de Jim se retroussa sur ses dents blanches.

\- Oh, pauvre chéri ! Le nargua-t-il en se relevant pour avancer vers lui, la démarche féline. Sherlock le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'approchait tout près, sans le toucher.

\- Ca doit être tellement frustrant...

Un petit rire secoua la poitrine de Sherlock.

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la frustration, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim, qui avait baissé la tête sans gêne aucune pour continuer à regarder le spectacle, la releva à la vitesse de l'éclair pour le heurter violemment du regard. Mais l'éclat bleu, bien trop pure pour être honnête, le soutint sans faiblir avec une étincelle d'amusement évident. Jim se laissa basculer vers lui jusqu'à se retenir d'un bras, leurs visages tout proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Si tu me cherches... lui susurra-t-il doucement, tu vas me trouver...

Les dents mordirent dans les lèvres ourlées, dont la rougeur contrastait avec la pâleur du visage. Il y eu une pause dans leur joute verbale avant que Sherlock ne reprenne la parole dans un filet de voix.

\- Quand tu étais assis sur ce rebord de fenêtre à me regarder... est-ce que tu te touchais en pensant à tout ce que tu me ferais, si tu rentrerais dans ma chambre ?

Jim cligna des paupières.

\- Pardon de briser tes espoirs, chéri, mais je crois que tu n'as pas passé suffisamment de temps sur le rebord de ta fenêtre la nuit pour savoir à quel point c'est étroit et gelé et donc pas du tout approprié pour ce genre de pratique. En revanche, oui, je ne te cacherais pas que mon imagination vagabondait sur toute sorte de... _terrains._

Il sentit les mains de Sherlock remonter jusqu'à se poser dans ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup... hum... que tu me montres... ce que tu aurais fait, si tu étais rentré...

le sourire de Jim n'aurait pu être pu large. Lentement, il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sherlock pour les poser à plat à moitié sur ses fesses, à moitié sur son dos – qui commençait à sérieusement chauffer. Il recula, le poussant avec lui.

\- Viens, souffla-t-il.

Il marqua un demi tour, inversant leur position, de façon à avancer et que Sherlock recule et le plaqua contre le mur entre la porte d'entrée et la cuisine. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, les lèvres entrouvertes de Sherlock, ses yeux à demi clos et sa gorge à moitié offerte l'invitant silencieusement et insolemment à poursuivre. Ils souriaient plus. Le silence s'installait, les mains de Jim rafraîchissant son dos brûlant.

\- Attend.

Jim s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la chambre et revint quelques instants plus tard, un foulard à la main dont il banda les yeux de Sherlock, qui tressaillit.

\- Jim ! S'écria-t-il.

Un doigt vint caresser sa tempe.

\- Chuuuuuut. Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Un rire franc secoua la poitrine de Sherlock.

\- Jim, la dernière fois que je t'ai blessé, tu m'as attaché et torturé avant de me tirer dessus. Après ce que je t'ai fait hier soir, permets moi de... hum. _Me méfier. _

Les dents de Jim étincelèrent dans le noir et Sherlock put entendre les légers craquements de sa bouche, étirée par son sourire. Il frémit en sentant ses mains caresser son torse, l'effleurant à peine, descendant jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon avec lequel il se mit à jouer.

\- Mais tu as toujours toutes les raisons de te méfier de moi, susurra-t-il.

Et il fit glisser légèrement son bas de jogging pour souffler sur sa peau nue. Les mots que Sherlock allait répliquer se perdirent dans un gémissement. Les mains de Jim sur ses hanches, dans le creux de ses reins et son souffle, sa... Il étouffa un grognement lorsque la langue de Jim se mit à jouer sur son ventre, dans son nombril, le long de son torse... Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

\- Jim...

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Tu sais... je... je suis en train de... penser à, haleta-t-il, tout ce qu'on aurait pu... faire... _dans le gymnase. _

Jim sourit en dénudant Sherlock de son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que tu as manqué, murmura-t-il d'un ton suave et dangereux avant de le prendre en bouche.

Sherlock rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri incontrôlé.

* * *

** The end**

**Je sais que c'est frustrant, je n'arrivais juste pas à écrire de Lemon, mais ya assez de scènes hards dans cette fics pour vous combler je crois ;) **

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews... **


End file.
